O estranho caso de Sawada Tsunayoshi
by gintoke
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi sabe que não é humano, pena que ele não faz ideia do que ele é.
1. Alvo 1-

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

 **ALVO1- A CHAMADA**

 _ **-como a ferida é grande, você não tem outra possibilidade de sobreviver. E então?**_

 _ **-você quer viver?**_

Em um quarto escuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi acorda ele pisca seus olhos turvos. Ainda está escuro, ele olha no relógio são apenas 04 da manhã, sabendo que não vai mais conseguir dormir, Tsuna decide iniciar sua rotina um pouco mais cedo. Indo em direção ao banheiro ele parar em frente ao espelho e olha para sua imagem refletida onde mostram seus olhos que possui uma cor alaranjada quase vermelha, ele suspira, esses olhos são a prova de que ele não é mais humano.

Sawada Nana estava preocupada, desde certo incidente seu filho tinha mudado, lógico que graça a este incidente a relação de Nana e Tsuna tinha melhorado, eles faziam quase tudo junto, Nana tinha ensinado Tsuna a cozinhar, a lavar e eles conversavam mais, Tsuna tinha adquirido um gosto por leitura, pela musica e passear ao ar livre ele até se dava bem com alguns animais, mas:

Tsu-kun não foi mal nos estudos, mas ele não era bom nisso também.

Tsu-kun tratava a todos com respeito e educação, mas ele não tinha amigos.

Tsu-kun não estava triste, mas ele não estava feliz.

Nana não sabia o que fazer quase seis anos se passaram desde o incidente e Tsu-kun se tornou apático, os únicos momentos que o via sorrir era quando estava fazendo coisas com ela ou quando cantando para os animais, nos demais casos ele tem uma expressão introspectiva e triste no rosto como se se possui um fardo pesado.

Seu filho não tem amigos, não tem metas e ele não tem paixão.

Nana se sente culpada por não ser uma boa mãe antes do incidente, também ela sente um pouco de ressentimento para Iemitso por nunca está em casa. Nana sabia que seu filho tinha um grande coração ele só precisava de alguém que lhe dessa oportunidade por isso enquanto seu filho fazia o desjejum Nana foi até o telefone é discou um número. O telefone tocou uma vez antes de ser apanhado.

"Ciaossu."

POV Renascer

Enquanto se dirigia para o Japão Renascer estava lendo a ficha de seu alvo que dizer futuro aluno.

Ficha

Nome :Sawada Tsunayoshi

Idade:13

Genero: Masculino

Relacionamento: Sawada Nana (mãe), Sawada Iemitsu (Pai).

Habilidades Nenhuma

Os arquivos de Renascer de Tsunayoshi dizem muito pouco não havia nada notável sobre ele, que em si que é algo notável, ele não participava de nenhum clube, marcou firmemente na média para os testes, foi passível e distante de todos menos sua mãe. Renascer o descreveria uma pessoa sem vida mais as informações são poucas para esta conclusão, alguém precisa aprender a fazer um relatório satisfatório. Renascer decidiu que vai fazer seu próprio relatório afinal este relatório mostra a foto de um menino de oito anos mostrando que sua informação e ultrapassada que é inaceitável para o melhor do mundo.

Quando chegou a cidade de Narimori era ainda muito cedo por isso ele se surpreendeu de ver uma alguém correndo pela cidade, isso era estranho afinal eram apenas quatro horas da manhã, no primeiro momento pensou que era uma menina, pois o cabelo longo e corpo delgado e curvilíneo gritava isso, mas os movimentos e roupas diziam que era um macho ao invés de uma fêmea que só chamava mais a atenção de Renascer, outro item interessante é que este jovem era rápido mais rápido que uma pessoa normal, no entanto mesmo correndo por toda cidade facilmente ele não demostrava cansaço ou suor despois de uma hora correndo sem parar, o jovem parou na frente de uma casa e entrou nelam Renascer verificado viu que era a casa da família Sawada.

-Parece que meu aluno vai ser muito interessante.

Colocando um panfleto na caixa de correio, Renascer se escondeu nos arbustos e começou a rescrever seu relatório.

 **Nome:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Idade:** 13 anos

 **Relacionamento:** Sawada Nana (mãe) Sawada Iemitsu (Pai)

 **Habilidades:**

Resistência

Agilidade

Percepção afiada

Renascer ficou surpreendido de seu aluno saber que ele estava observando, apesar de saber ele preferiu-o ignorar a presença de Renascer mesmo que Renascer era suspeito isso leva a crer que o isolamento social é alto imposto, mas ainda não sabe a razão.

Ouvindo barulhos da cozinha viu o jovem Sawada preparando o desjejum, mais uma coisa para adicionar o arquivo seu aluno sabia cozinhar, mudado seu lugar de observação ele escolheu um ponto para ver o rosto do aluno ele estava um pouco longe mais a visão era melhor aqui é aconteceu. Quando Renascer olhou seu aluno, Tsunayoshi levantou o rosto e seus olhos se encontram era improvável, mas seus olhos se encontram é Renascer estava hipnotizado por olhos tão lindos e cativantes que já tinham visto, sua cor era incomum, mas só tornavam seu olhar mais misterioso se Renascer fosse um homem menor ele diria que se apaixonou a primeira vista, porém ele era o melhor do mundo, ele percebeu que Tsunayoshi já havia destravado suas chamas e que elas eram potentes chamas céus, isso era bom, mas também preocupante nos relatórios o menino devia ser um civil, ele não deveria ter destravado sua chamas sozinho algo ruim tinha acontecido isso destravou seu poder.

Mas uma vez Tsunayoshi o ignorou em prol de terminar o desjejum neste momento Leon se transforma em Celular atendendo rapidamente ele diz

"Ciaossu."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

Obs.: Este é minha primeira historia então se não for boa me desculpo desde agora, se puderem me dar dicas de como melhorar sou toda ouvidos. Obrigado por ler!

 **ALVO1- O tutor é seu aluno**

 **-Que noite linda, noites desse tipo fazem o sangue enlouquecer, contundo uma noite calma é bonita.**

Tsuna já tinha acordado cedo pela lembrança daquela pessoa, ele tinha decido correr pela cidade para tentar obter a cabeça mais clara, mais mesmo assim tudo lembrava aquele homem, no entanto em uma das voltas ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue, morte e café, alguém o observa ele saber onde estar o espião, ele pode o enfrentar mais o cheiro de sangue estar o deixando com fome muita fome, decidindo ignorar o ser que o vigia ele vai para casa, entrando em casa Tsuna percebe que sua mãe estar acordada mais estar tentando não ser notado, para dar uma ideia de normalidade ele vai para cozinha e começa a prepara o desjejum.

Enquanto cozinha o cheiro de sangue ainda estar perto e estar mais forte, apesar de sentir o cheiro de sangue, fora isso ele não pode detectar mas nada, seus passos são silenciosos e não há movimentos desnecessários, está pessoa deve ser uma assassino ou um shirigame, mas em sua opinião shirigames não deveriam cheirar café talvez o ser possa ser um pouco de ambos, curioso e se perguntado por que uma especialista da morte está aqui ele fixa seus olhos com o ser para olhar, o que ele ver são olhos sábios e antigos, tudo isso dentro de um pequeno corpo.

Sua mãe decidiu-o ligar para alguém, discretamente, mal ela sabe que Tsuna pode ouvir tudo, desde o que sua mãe estar falando até o que a outra pessoa esta falando, alias o que significa "Ciaossu." Decidido a terminar o desjejum ele canta para abafar seus sentidos e amenizar um pouco sua mente afinal o que está porvir parece ser bom já que sua intuição diz que é para apenas observar então é isso que ele vai fazer.

 **Kagami no mukou-gawa**

 **Do outro lado do espelho**

 **Shiranai ore ga tatte iru**

 **Está alguém que eu não conheço**

 **Fukisusabu hageshii arashi no you** **ni**

 **É como uma violenta tempestade**

 **Komiagete iru no wa**

 **Só o que me anima**

 **Hatenai tatakai no yokan**

 **É o pressentimento de uma luta sem fim**

 **Karadajuu no kono chi ga tagiridasu**

 **Meu sangue começa a ferver**

 **Mou jibun ni tomerare wa shinai yo**

 **E aí, eu já não posso mais me conter**

 **Sujigaki no nai dead or alive**

 **É morto ou vivo, não tem roteiro**

Quando Nana terminou seu telefonema ela ouve a melodiosa voz de seu filho cantando, seu filho sempre que passava muito tempo sozinho ele cantava, uma vez quando ela perguntou o motivo disso Tsuna respondeu que era uma forma de abafar e acalmar sua mente. A música que ele está cantando agora, Nana já ouvia muitas vezes, vezes suficientes pra saber a musica de cor, ela não gosta muito da letra, mas Tsuna gosta por algum motivo, talvez seja o que Tsuna sente isso só deixa Nana mais determinada ajudar seu filho de todas as maneiras possíveis, quando ela chega à cozinha seu filho esta preste a cantar o refrão.

 **Nothin' gonna believe shinjitetai**

 **Ninguém vai acreditar, mas eu quero acreditar**

 **Kanjite iru ai nara aru kedo**

 **Eu até sinto o amor, mas..**

 **Tachitsukushita kaze no naka de**

 **Nesse vento que me açoita**

 **Zettai reido no yume wo nagutteru**

 **Meus sonhos são absolutamente zero.**

Antes de Tsuna começar a segunda estrofe Nana pega algumas panelas e começas a cozinhar junto com seu amado filho:

-Bom dia mamãe

-Bom dia Tsu-kun, mamãe ficou surpresa de você ter acordado tão cedo, está tudo bem?

\- Sim mãe eu só não tive vontade de dormir, desculpe se te acordei.

-Não Tsu-kun não precisa ser desculpar, vamos terminar este desjejum juntos então, já que Tsu-kun cantou o primeiro refrão vamos fazer um dueto no resto da musica ,vamos por a mão na massa.

-kkkk, sim mamãe.

 **(NANA)**

 **Inochi wo koeta yoru**

 **Na noite em que fui além da vida**

 **Mabayuku ore ga mitsumeteru**

 **Eu pude ver**

 **Hitomi ni utsuru no wa kirei na rarabai**

 **Refletida em meus olhos, uma bela melodia**

 **(Tsuna)**

 **Yobikakete iru no wa**

 **A voz que me chama**

 **Kegare mo nai tada no tamashii**

 **É a de um espírito puro**

 **Tachihadakaru omae taosu dake**

 **Quando nos levantarmos, você será derrotado**

 **(Nana)**

 **Mezame kawatta ore no atsui mune ni wa**

 **Em meu ardente coração que despertou**

 **(Tsuna)**

 **Tomadoi wa nai yes or no**

 **Não há meio termo, somente "sim" ou "não"**

 **(Dueto)**

 **Nothin' gonne be free furikaette**

 **Ninguém vai ser livre se olhar para trás**

 **Dakitometai hohoemi aru kedo**

 **Eu contive meu sorriso, mas**

 **Hashiri tsuzuke sagashite iru**

 **Eu continuo a correr, sempre procurando**

 **Zettai hyaku-do no tashika na epiroogu**

 **Por um epílogo cem por cento correto.**

 **Nothin' gonna believe shinjitetai**

 **Ninguém vai acreditar, mas eu quero acreditar**

 **Kanjite iru ai nara aru kedo**

 **Eu até sinto o amor, mas..**

 **Tachitsukushita kaze no naka de**

 **Nesse vento que me açoita**

 **Zettai reido no yume wo nagutteru**

 **Meus sonhos são absolutamente zero.**

Terminado o desjejum e a mesa arrumada ambos estavam se preparando para comer Nana fala:

-Tsu-kun você sabe que eu amo muito você, né.

-Sim, mas porque isso tão de repente.

_mamãe se preocupa muito com você, por isso que ela fica triste que Tsuna seja solitário.

-mãe eu não sou solitário, eu tenho a senhora.

-mas Tsu-kun mesmo que eu fique feliz de sermos próximos, eu às vezes acho que estou privando você das alegrias das juventudes, mama quer que você tenha amigos pra compartilha experiências, e por isso que eu tomei uma decisão. Eu contratei um tutor para você.

-Tutor, mãe minhas notas não são ruins eu não preciso de um.

-mas Tsuna no panfleto disse que ele era jovem, mamãe quer que você interaja com outras pessoas, por favor, Tsuna der uma chance.

Nana faz olhos de cachorrinho para Tsuna é seu olhar tem flores e brilhos e Tsuna não pode resistir e concorda.

-tudo bem mãe eu vou dar uma chance e vou me esforça pra interagir com ele.

-ah! Que bom Tsu-kun, com isso resolvido vamos comer.

 **POV Renascer**

Depois da ligação da senhora Sawada eu observei mãe e filho cantando juntos, eles cantam bem, desde que já foi me dado autorização da mãe eu poderia simplesmente invadir a casa, mas meu aluno já sabe que eu estou aqui seria deselegante não entra de maneira profissional e educada, um bom chefe de máfia deve sempre ser elegante, educado e mortal eu vou ser um exemplo disso aqui para ele.

 **Pov normal**

Com um brilho nos olhos Renascer faz seu caminho até a porta e toca a campainha antes da família Sawada tomar seu desjejum, após alguns momentos a senhora Sawada, abre a porta.

-oh? Quem poderia ser você? A morena perguntou antes de se abaixar.

-eu sou o tutor casa Renascer. Ele se anunciou

-ara! Então é você? Entre, por favor.

-Nos estamos preste a comer então, por favor, nós acompanhe.

-com sua licença

Quando Renascer entra na cozinha ele ver um banquete que poderia suprir 50 pessoas, que era muito estranho nos relatórios diz que a família Sawada não tem visitas frequentes, para justificar este banquete, ele poderia pensar que era para ele, mas ele viu o adolescente já estava cozinhando antes de saber sua chegada e então pra que tanta comida? Este relatórios realmente não serviam pra nada, pensa Renascer.

-Tsun-kun, este é Renascer ele vai ser seu tutor casa a partir de hoje. Ele não é adorável?

-Ciaosuu! cheguei muito cedo mais achei necessário fazer uma avaliação para fazer um cronograma de estudos correto.

-Que profissional não concorda Tsuna, venha se apresente corretamente.

Levantando-se da cadeira o adolescente se curva em um leve arco e sorrir dizendo

-E uns prazeres conhece-lo Renascer sensei, sou Sawada Tsunayoshi, por favor, cuide de mim, e sinta se bem vindo a junte a nós no desjejum.

Renascer pensa que este menino é educador, e que pelo menos o filho não ter puxou a idiotice do seu pai louro.

Enquanto todos se posicionaram na mesa, eles agradeceram seu alimento e Renascer entendeu o porquê de tanta comida.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era um poço sem fundo, que comia numa velocidade incrível, era como se ele nunca tinha visto comida na frente dele, por volta do vigésimo prato Renascer perguntou sei isso era normal ,Nana respondeu que ele tem comida assim desde os oito anos de idade.

Bom Renascer percebeu que ele tem um aluno peculiar, bom no mínimo vai ser divertido. Enquanto seu aluno comia Renascer adicionou mais uma coisa no relatório.

 **Nome:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Idade:** 13 anos

 **Relacionamento:** Sawada Nana (mãe) Sawada Iemitsu (Pai)

 **Chamas:** Céu

 **Habilidades:**

Resistência

Agilidade

Percepção afiada

Habilidade Culinaria

 **Peculiaridades**

-Insaciedade alimentar.

Eu terminei mais um capitulo viva!Neste momento estou completamente surpresa de alguém ter gostado da minha historia, isso me deixou muito chocado, mas muito feliz também então muito obrigado pessoal que leu gostou e até segui, muito obrigado mesmo!

Espero que você continue gostado por que na minha cabeça esta historia tem bastantes capítulos então espero conseguir prender atenção de você até o final.

A proposito a musica citada na historia e de YU YU Hakusho Dead Or Alive-Toshi Kami. Esta canção é um pouco antiga mais eu recomendo vocês ouvirem.

Se alguém já percebeu, as frases do inicio são citações de um manga que é incrível, eu não vou dizer qual é agora por que acabaria a graça então aqueles que ainda não sabem qual é o manga vão esperar mais um pouco.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

Obs: Eu não sei se estou classificado direito está historia, enfim obrigado por ler.

 **ALVO 2- O tutor é seu aluno parte II**

Depois de comer ambos os Sawadas foram lavar o grande numero de pratos do café da manhã, Renascer pode ver que a mãe e filho transbordam amor e carinho, significa que Tsunayoshi e realmente uma pessoa amável, então alguma coisa grave deve ter acontecido, mas Renascer não vai pesquisar ainda, pois parece ser um assunto delicado tanto para o filho como para mãe, outro ponto é que Tsuna mesmo na corrida como agora usa uma blusa de manga longa laranja, e calça comprida, se isso não é estranho ele usa luvas que cobre completamente seus dedos, ele também percebeu que na corrida e ele não estava usando óculos, mas só foi a sua mãe entrar na cozinha que agora ele está usando um, bom no mínimo isso é peculiar.

Quando ambos terminaram de limpara a cozinha, Nana disse a seu filho para mostrar ao seu tutor o quarto, Renascer iria pular na cabeça de Tsuna mais o modo como ele ficou tenso fez mudar de ideia, talvez Tsuna na goste de contato físico que é um contraste de sua personalidade gentil. Seguindo silenciosamente eles entram no quarto Renascer sentou na cama em quanto Tsuna sentou no chão o quarto era organizado havia uma cama uma mesa simples de escritório, uma estante com muitos livros e CDs organizados, na cama a única coisa desarrumada era um mp4.

"Então vamos fazer uma auto apresentação?" Tsuna pediu humildemente.

"sim, eu vou de qualquer maneira" ele respondeu. "Assim em uma introdução apropriada, os nomes são trocados primeiro, mas você já sabe o meu então eu vou direto ao ponto." disse Renascer.

Renascer puxou uma mala preta que saio do nada, e começou a montar uma enorme arma e apontou pra Tsuna "eu sou um assassino da Itália. Meu trabalho aqui é treina-lo para ser o decimo chefe da família mafiosa vongola." ele disse sem rodeios.

Tsuna levantou a mão igual a um aluno que pergunta a seu professor, Renascer permitiu falar, "sensei por que eu fui escolhido como chefe, não há pessoas mais qualificadas?".

Renascer levanta a sobrancelha e perguntou "antes de responder sua pergunta, responda por que acreditou em mim, você aceitou isso muito facilmente explique".

"Bom é meio complicado explicar, mas desde que percebi sua presença sei que você é um assassino, só não sabia por que me seguiu e é graças a um sentimento eu sei que você não está mentido, eu realmente só não entendo o motivo porque fui escolhido para ser chefe, eu sou japonês não italiano."

"Bom parece que a principal característica de sua família já esta desenvolvida"

"Esse sentimento que você tem é chamada Hiper intuição ela passada na sua família." Enquanto falava Renascer produziu uma pilha de papeis da maleta ele organizou em forma de mural e mostrou "Você é o tataraneto do primeiro chefe Vongola que voou da Itália para o Japão depois que se aposentou, portanto, você é um candidato elegível para ser herdeiro. Ele explicou enquanto mostrava a árvore genealógica.

"deixa-me adivinhar os filho do nono morreram e ficaram sem herdeiros" Tsuna falou

"isso mesmo o filho mais velho Enrico, foi baleado e morto no tiroteio, o filho favorito Frederico, foi achado e reduzido a ossos. O ultimo filho Massimo se afogou eu tenho fotos pra mostrar."

"não obrigado eu não preciso ver sensei."

"Então, o que você tem a dizer sobre o assunto, você vai ser tornar decimo"?

"Pra ser franco eu não quero me tornar o decimo, já tenho problemas suficientes sem a coisa mafiosa, mas prometia minha mãe que daria uma chance ao tutor, e minha intuição esta dizendo que vou aprender muito com você, então eu gostaria de ser ensinado por você mais a resposta final sobre o cargo eu darei posteriormente está tudo bem ser assim?"

"Pois bem parece bom pra mim, porém eu tenho algumas regras, mas parece que você não terá problemas com elas." Renasce guardou a arma "então vamos começar". Puxando um livro grosso e jogando pra Tsuna ele diz "esse livro é a historia da família Vongola só é permitido membros da família ler, este é o primeiro volume existem mais quatro então comece a ler antes do almoço vou fazer um teste do capitul eu espero que você lembre de cada coisa palavra por palavra é se você falha você será punido severamente estamos entendidos."

"sim sensei" esta pessoa é severa pensou Tsuna e abriu o livro e começou a ler.

"e sim, eu sou severo acostume-se com isso." Disse Renascer Tsuna olhou e voltou a sua leitura.

No andar de baixo Sawada Nana estava exultante, seu amado filho estava conversando com outra pessoa algo além de uma saudação, ele estava meio desconfiada do bebe, mas Tsuna o chamou de sensei significa que realmente é uma pessoa qualificada, afinal os sentimentos de Tsuna nunca estão errados, talvez seja melhor assim pois Tsuna adora crianças ele nunca chega perto delas mas Nana sabe que ele as adoras, este tutor deve ser a resposta a orações dela, este deve ser o passo certo para seu filho voltar a sorrir e para seu filho voltar a abraça-la, ela sente falta disso, faz seis longos anos que seus filho não a abraça, animada com a possibilidade Nana vai fazer um banquete especial para o futuro brilhante seu e de seu filho.

Nana pegou o habito de seu filho mais a musica que ela canta antes era para seu marido mais agora os sentimentos não estão mais lá, está musica e seus sentimentos são todas para seu filho.

 **Hee hayaku kaettekite ne**

Ei, por favor, volte para casa.

 **Tameiki ga mikazuki wo yurasu yoru wa**

Em noites que meu suspiro balança a lua crescente,

 **Me wo tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari**

Eu fecho meus olhos e só penso em você.

 **Aitai kibun nakitai kibun romantic night kibun**

Eu quero te ver; eu quero chorar; eu quero ter uma noite romântica.

 **Todokete kono omoi**

Espero que estes sentimentos te alcancem.

 **Datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan**

Afinal, eu sei quando você está se esforçando sempre.

 **Daisuki na hito ga tsuyoku tte shinpai**

A pessoa que eu amo é tão forte que me preocupa

 **Watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete**

Mostre sua fraqueza apenas para mim

 **Hoshi yori saki ni mitsukete ageru**

Eu vou encontrá-lo mais cedo do que as estrelas

 **Massugu katte kite ne**

Então volte rápido para casa!

 **Tookutte mo kimochi dake yorisou kara**

Mesmo se estamos distantes, nossos sentimentos estão juntos.

 **Kanjiru não KIMI wa ima samishii kamo para**

Você pode estar sozinho agora, mas eu vou dizer.

 **Yonjatte yo yo tondeku sou icchaitai kedo**

"Ligue para mim. Eu vou voar!" Sim, isso é o que eu quero dizer.

 **JAMA nante shitakunai**

Mas eu não quero incomodar você.

 **Demo, demo...**

Mas, você vê...

 **hontou wa aitai kibun hontou wa nakitai kibun de**

Eu realmente quero ver você, eu realmente quero chorar.

 **Shitteru yo ganbatteru shitteru yo**

Eu sei que você está fazendo o seu melhor, eu entendo.

 **Hora konna ni KIMI ga itoshii**

Deixe-me ver seu rosto

 **Matteru yo itsudemo matteru yo**

Então eu vou esperar por você, sempre, I estará esperando.

 **Daisuki na hito ga tsuyoku tte shinpai**

A pessoa que eu amo é tão forte que me preocupa

 **Watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete**

Mostre sua fraqueza apenas para mim

 **Hoshi yori saki ni mitsukete ageru**

Eu vou encontrá-lo mais cedo do que as estrelas

 **Massugu katte kite ne**

Então volte rápido para casa!

 **Daisuki na hito wa doko ni irun daro?**

Meu único amor? Onde você foi

 **Yozora mitsumete ROMANTIKKU na kibun**

Olhando para o céu à noite me enche de um sentimento romântico

 **Dare yori saki ni mitsukete ageru**

Eu vou encontrá-lo primeiro

 **massugu kaette kite ne nee, hayaku kaette kite ne!**

Volte logo para casa! Hey, você não vai volta logo para casa?

Enquanto isso Renascer observar seu aluno realmente se esforçando para aprender, o garoto a cada momento o surpreende mais é mais ele é uma contradição isso o fascinar mais ao mesmo tempo o preocupa , de repente seu aluno sorrir. "o que é engraçado Tsunayoshi?" "Eu acho que ouvir minha mãe ela está cantado," "não ouço nada tem certeza?" "não deve ser minha imaginação.".

Renascer ainda não sabe lidar com este menino, mais o que mais incomoda é o fato dele saber que Renascer era um assassino, só um assassino conhece outro nesta lógica a pergunta que não quer calar é como Tsunayoshi um civil sem experiências perigosas pode reconhecer a aura mortal de um assassino. Isso Renascer tem descobrir logo.

"O almoço deve estar preste a ser concluindo, vamos fazer um teste".

Tirando de seu chapéu um pequeno camaleão perante Tsuna. "Este é Leon meu parceiro, e agora seu companheiro de teste."

"Ah que bonito! muito prazer em conhecê-lo Leon" "Mas sensei como ele vai ser meu companheiro de teste?".

"muito simples" Leon neste momento se transformou em uma arma verde que Renascer prontamente aporta para Tsuna. "muito simples cada resposta errada você leva um tiro."

Tsuna começa a suar "tá legal".

Pra surpresa e decepção de Renascer até a hora de descerem para o almoço Tsuna respondeu todas as perguntas certas.

Na hora do almoço mais uma vez um banquete e mais uma vez Tsuna comeu por um time de futebol americano inteiro, como o menino pode comer tanto é não engordar é um mistério. Quando a refeição foi devorada a mesma cena da manhã se repete mãe e filho conversão desta vez Renascer é incluído os três conversaram sobre coisas banais e Renascer sente que o babaca loiro não sabe o que está perdendo.

"Certo Renascer eu sei que você chegou hoje e não deve ter dito tempo de conhecer a cidade, você já deve ter notado que meu Tsuna come bastante e por isso estou convidado você para dar um passeio com a gente no centro comercial, mas claro você poder fica e descansar." Disse Nana

"é com muito prazer que eu acompanho vocês."

"que bom então vamos lá"

Enquanto Nana foi pegar sua bolsa para as compras, Renasce ver Tsuna com apenas uma das mãos descoberta passa algo no rosto rapidamente.

"Tsuna o que está passando?" Tsuna põe de novo a luva e coloca os óculos escuros e responde "é apenas protetor solar.".

"não sabia que se preocupava tanto com a pele e o sol não está tão quente assim."

"Acredite renascer eu preciso disso." Antes de renascer fazer outra pergunta Nana volta e levar todos para saída.

Foi um resto de tarde agradável pelo centro comercial, Renascer descobriu vários lugares para fazer sua passagem secreta, Tsuna mostrou que possuía bastante força carregando vários mantimentos sem suar e Nana parecia exultante de seu filho esta convivendo com Renascer, voltando para a casa da família e guardando os muitos mantimentos Nana diz:

"Tsu-kun devido o passeio o jantar vai ser um pouco tarde"

"quer que eu ajude?"

"não,não querido a mamãe prefere que você mostrasse o bairro pro sensei afinal nosso passeio só mostrou a zona comercial."

"Tudo bem se é o que a senhora quer."

"E querido, não fique muito tarde na rua tudo bem." Nana quando fala isso tem um olhar preocupado no rosto, Tsuna entendendo motivo sorrir e diz "Vou ficar bem mãe, volto pra casa logo, ok.".

Renascer ver este intercambia, mas não diz nada.

O sol estava se pondo as luzes da rua estavam brilhando enquanto Renascer e Tsuna caminham pelo bairro quando vêm duas pessoas um menino e uma menina o menino esta prendendo a menina contra a parede e a menina parecia estar bastante nervosa, Tsuna perceber o medo nos olhos da menina, Tsuna que ajudar mais um descuido ele pode machucar tanto o garoto como a garota ele se põe para sair quando Renascer o para perguntado.

"você não vai ajuda-la ela está em apuros?"

"Só vou piorar a situação" se virando em direção a casa.

"se você não vai fazer nada...então morra!"

Tsuna ouve o clique de uma arma. Ele se virá pra argumentar com o assassino mais já era tarde Renascer já havia disparado uma bala em sua testa. Tsuna começa a cair para trás. Ele ver o céu escuro e ouve:

" _ **Moleque vou me alimentar de você, então morra."**_

" _ **eu não quero morrer alguém me ajude."**_

" _ **Que noite linda, noites desse tipo fazem o sangue enlouquecer, contundo uma noite calma é bonita".**_

" _ **você! como me seguiu?"**_

" _ **sua atitude é fútil você não pode escapar de mim, agora morra."**_

" _ **não se mova Alucard, fique parada aí você não quer que este linda criança morra não é."**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **eu o matei, mas a sua ferida é grande você não tem outra possibilidade de sobreviver". E então?**_

" _ **Eu quero viver, eu vou viver, se eu morrer mamãe vai estar só, eu não posso morrer".**_

" _ **então viva e se transforme em algo incrível te darei poder, mas é amaldiçoado mesmo assim você que viver?".**_

" _ **eu quero viver!"**_

" _ **então viva minha criança e me mostre que tipo de mostro você se tornou, agora se alimente."**_

O corpo de Tsuna chegou ao solo, Renascer esperou pelos efeitos da bala, mas estava demorando mais tempo que o normal e Renascer estava preste a se preocupar quando as chamas de Tsuna ardem em torno do corpo de Tsuna e ele se levanta e rosnar neste momento percebe que seu alunos apresenta caninos.

Renascido considerou-se ser bastante experiente no caminho do mundo, ele achava que nada poderia choca-lo e nem por medo nele, mas ele estava errado porque no fundo do seu coração vendo os olhos selvagens de Tsuna que agora de laranja mudaram para vermelho ele estava com medo, neste instante as impressionantes chamas de Tsuna estão começando a queimar o chão Tsuna correr em uma velocidade incrível em direção do menino e menina, Renascer acha que ele vai matar a ambos, mas Tsuna os ignora e passar por eles gerando um vento forte suficiente pra mandar o menino voando para outro lado da rua já inconsciente e a menina deixada num estado atordoado, mesmo com Renascer correndo em alta velocidade ele perdeu Tsuna de vista, mas ele pode seguir os estragos que a chamas e o vento de Tsuna causou parando na frente da base Yakuza Momokyokai quando entrou na base de dois andares o que ele encontrou foi uma carnificina.

Mais um capitulo acabou, espero que esteja interessante se você notaram eu adoro musicas então eu sempre se possível vou coloca-las na historia. Apesar de adorar está musica eu não ia coloca-la na historia mais depois de refletir a musica me lembra um pouco de Nana estão eu coloquei.

Para os curiosos a musica e do anime One punch-man o primeiro encerramento

E finalmente o todo poderoso Alucard da serie Hellsing aparece e um dos meus personagens favoritos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

Aprecie o Show

 **ALVO 3-O MONSTRO QUE EM MIM HABITA.**

 _ **Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

 _Alguém me ajude a sair desse pesadelo_

 _ **I can't control myself**_

 _Eu não consigo me controlar_

 _ **Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

 _Alguém me acorde desse pesadelo_

 _ **I can't escape this hell**_

 _Eu não consigo escapar desse inferno_

 _ **Somebody help me tame this animal**_

 _Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal_

 _ **(This animal I have become)**_

 _(Esse animal que me tornei)_

Enquanto Nana preparava o jantar ela se cortou, olhando para o corte em seu dedo uma sensação de mau agouro a abateu repentinamente a mesma sensação de seis anos atrás voltou, e o medo a dominou Nana. A velha Nana de seis anos atrás se derramaria em pranto, mas ela não é a fraca e patética mãe daquela época, ela prometeu a si mesmo ser o refúgio de seu filho e ela não vai falhar, agora mantendo a calma terminou o jantar rapidamente. Preparou o kit de primeiros socorros e preparou o banho quando tudo estava pronto Nana se prostrou perto do altar da família e rezou para ter forças para ajudar seu filho e esperou conforme sua intuição.

Renascer era um assassino a morte sempre o acompanhou, por isso a cena a frente dele era comum mesmo com a brutalidade aplicada aqui, apesar de nunca ver uma carnificina como essa, os corpos foram esquartejados membros arrancados mais o incomum era que não havia uma gota de sangue derramado no local. Andando entre os corpos e cabeças decapitadas Renascer escuta a voz de Tsuna e pela tom da voz ele está chorando.

 _ **The secret side of me**_

 _ **I never let you see**_

 _ **I keep it caged, but I can't control it**_

 _O meu lado secreto_

 _Eu nunca deixarei você ver_

 _Eu o mantenho preso, mas não consigo controlá-lo_

 _ **So stay away from me**_

 _ **The beast is ugly**_

 _ **I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

 _Então fique longe de mim_

 _A fera é feia_

 _Eu sinto a raiva e eu simplesmente não posso suportar isso_

 _ **t's scratchin on the walls**_

 _ **In the closet, in the halls**_

 _ **It comes awake and I can't control it**_

 _ **Hidin under the bed**_

 _ **In my body, in my head**_

 _ **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?** **Make it end**_

 _Está arranhando as paredes_

 _No armário, nos corredores_

 _Isso acorda e eu não consigo controlá-lo_

 _Escondendo embaixo da cama_

 _Em meu corpo, em minha cabeça_

 _Por que ninguém vem e me salva disso? Faça isso acabar_

 _ **I feel it deep within**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu sinto isso lá no fundo_

 _Está logo debaixo da pele_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **I hate what I've become**_

 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu odeio o que me tornei_

 _O pesadelo apenas começou_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **I,I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu, eu me sinto como um monstro._

 _ **My secret side I keep**_

 _ **Hid under lock and key**_

 _ **I keep it caged, but I can't control it**_

 _Eu mantenho meu lado secreto_

 _Escondido atrás de chaves e cadeados_

 _Eu o mantenho preso, mas não consigo controlá-lo_

 _ **Cause if I let him out**_

 _ **He'll tear me up, break me down**_

 _ **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?** **Make it end.**_

 _Porque se eu o deixar sair_

 _Ele vai me despedaçar me derrubar_

 _Por que ninguém vem e me salva disso? Faça isso acabar_

 _ **I feel it deep within**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu sinto isso lá no fundo_

 _Está logo debaixo da pele_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **hate what I've become**_

 _ **The nightmare's just begun**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu odeio o que me tornei_

 _O pesadelo só começou_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **I feel it deep within**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu sinto isso lá no fundo_

 _Está logo debaixo da pele_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **I,I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu, eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **Its hidin in the dark**_

 _ **Its teeth are razor sharp**_

 _ **There's no escape for me**_

 _ **It wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

 _Está se escondendo no escuro_

 _Seus dentes são lâminas afiadas_

 _Não há saída pra mim_

 _Ele quer minha alma, quer meu coração_

 _No one can hear me scream_

 _ **Maybe its just a dream**_

 _ **Or maybe its inside of me**_

 _ **Stop this monster**_

 _Ninguém pode me ouvir gritar._

 _Talvez isso seja apenas um sonho_

 _Ou talvez isso esteja dentro de mim_

 _Pare esse monstro!_

 _ **I feel it deep within**_

 _ **It's just beneath the skin**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu sinto isso lá no fundo_

 _Está logo debaixo da pele_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **I gota lose control**_

 _ **Is something radical**_

 _ **I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

 _Eu tenho que perder o controle_

 _É algo radical_

 _Eu preciso confessar que eu me sinto como um monstro_

 _ **,I feel like a moster**_

 _Eu, eu me sinto como um monstro._

Renascer observou seu aluno entre os corpos ele estava em posição fetal chorando mesmo nessa posição Renascer ver onde foi parar o sangue dos corpos, Tsuna agora possuía em sua costa um par de asas como as dos anjos só que não cor negra com algumas penas laranjas, seria uma obra de arte se não estivessem embebidas em sangue como todo seu corpo,ele parece mais calmo mais por via das duvidas Renascer transforma Leon em arma.

Ombros de Tsuna ainda estão tremendo mais ele fala e é quase um sussurro "então você vai me matar?"

"Por que mataria você?"

Sem levantar o rosto Tsuna responde "não é obvio ,eu sou um mostro uma ameaça publica,por que não me mataria"

Neste momento Leon se transforma em sua forma natural e rasteja para o ombro de Renascer, Renascer ver Tsuna ombros ainda tremendo, ele chega perto de Tsuna.

Tsuna percebeu que Renascer estava tocando suas asas de uma forma carinhosa ele levanta o rosto ,Renascer observou que as luvas de Tsuna na parte dos dedos se rasgou devido as unhas estarem afiadas como laminas,olhando para rosto de Tsuna ele percebe que seus olhos voltaram a ser laranjas agora grande e belos olhos laranjas marejados com lagrimas no canto, Renascer toma uma respiração profunda e diz em um sussurro:

"eu sinto muito"

Tsuna devia o olhar "você não deve se desculpar sou eu que matei"

"eu disparei a bala sem entender a situação completa, eu percebi que havia algo estranho com você,mas isso foi além das minhas expectativas. Então você é um vampiro?"

"Pra ser fraco eu não tenho certeza, eu acho que sim mas..."

"você não é como os vampiros são descritos, pelo menos isso explicar por que você come como um time de futebol americano."

"eu acho que sim! E então e agora eu não posso ser decimo assim!"

"quem disse!"

"Eh!" mas eu sou um mostro Renascer!" "ah por que me bateu?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi me escute com atenção quando eu atirei ,você estava faminto, mas sabe por que você não é um mostro, porque você poderia ter matado o casal que vimos, você poderia ter matados varias pessoas no caminho, você poderia ter matados as pessoas que estavam no restaurante que passamos ,mas apesar de toda a sua fome você escolheu se alimentar de Yakuza que faziam mal a população, que significa que você apesar de faminto não é um assassino sem sentimento e pra mim isto te torna mais humano do que certas pessoas, ponha isso em sua cabeça dura. E sobre a máfia ,em acho que que é perfeita pra você, eu vou usar sua habilidade de modo incrível para servir a máfia e a humanidade." Renascer termina seu discurso rindo de maneira sádica.

Tsuna estava apreensivo mais ele não foi rejeitado, ele sempre teve medo de machuca a sua mãe ou qualquer pessoa inocente, mas agora Renascer o aceitou e ele sabe que não pode machucar o assassino facilmente isto deixa Tsuna exultante e ele sorriu de todo o seu coração.

Renascer vendo isso esconde seus olhos sobre o seu chapéu e se permite dar um leve sorriso.

Depois de um momento tocante ambos lembram a situação que se encontram.

"bom agora que você se recompôs temos muitos corpos para ocultar,fora o fato que você tem asas e esta banhado em sangue,não posso permitir você ser preso por assassinato um bom chefe de máfia nunca é pego no ato.

"e com isso que você está preocupado" Tsuna pensa

Quando Renascer ia começa a coletar os corpos,Tsuna o parou

"Renascer eu sei que devemos esconder os corpos,mas eu me sinto mal por eles, ninguém deveria morrer assim por isso... por favor me deixe fazer pelo menos um funeral para eles."

"Não seja estupido como é que vai fazer um funeral pra eles! Ah?!"

"assim" Tsuna levanta sua mão e nela está as chamas céu "por favor me deixe-me cremar os corpos e envia-los de maneira digna para o além é o mínimo que posso fazer por eles."

"Bom parece que graças a esse incidente você pode usar as chamas da vontade sem ajuda." "tudo bem deixe fazer os preparativos, mas você não vai queimar só os corpos vai queimar todo o prédio temos sorte que este prédio é isolado dos demais."

"eu compreendo"

"também tem que ser um incêndio poderoso por que assim que a casa queimar ,vamos ter muitos visitantes e nessa horas vamos ter que sair."

Com isso Renascer saiu para preparar a casa para o incêndio,Tsuna olhou para os corpos mutilados ele os reuniu num só lugar, ele acha que matou por volta de cinquenta ou setenta Yakuza, ele decidiu colocar todos no segundo andar.

Quando Renascer regressou encontrou Tsuna orando na saída do prédio. "está pronto."

"Então vamos começar, eu deveria cantar um canto fúnebre mais no momento eu não me sinto cantando isso."

"então vai cantar o quer?"

"Meus sentimentos e meus lamentos"

 **Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

 _Diga, me diga, como tudo funciona_

 **Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no?  
Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

 _Dentro de mim, existe alguma coisa?  
Nesse quebrado, quebrado mundo em que estou._

 **Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

 _Você ri, para não ver nada_

Neste momento Tsuna e Renascer dão a costa para o prédio e caminham para longe.

 **Kowareta boku nante sa  
Iki wo tomete  
Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo  
Shinjitsu sae  
FREEZE  
Kowaseru, kowasenai  
Kurueru, kuruenai  
Anata wo mitsukete**

 _De qualquer forma, estou danificado  
e paro de respirar.  
Não posso desatar, não pode desatar mais.  
Mesmo a realidade..._

 _congela.  
Ser humano ou desumano  
Ser capaz ou incapaz  
Agora encontrei você  
Me deixa e não adianta procurar_

Eles param e se virão a uma boa distancia e Renascer põe a mãos em oração a pedido de seu aluno.

 **Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa  
Sukitootte, mienaku natte  
Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo**

 _Se não sou visível ao seu olhar!  
Estou perdido no meio deste caos!  
Não me procure_

 **Mitsumenaide  
Dare ka ga egaita sekai no naka de  
Anata wo kizutsuke taku wa nai yo  
Oboetete boku no koto wo  
Azayaka na mama**

 _Não olhe para mim...  
Nesse mundo em que alguém esta imaginando,  
eu não quero te machucar.  
Apenas se lembre de mim.  
Embora seja tão vívido..._

Tsuna começa a criar uma grande bola de chamas e cantar com mais emoção

 **Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru  
Mujaki ni waratta  
Kioku ga sasatta  
Ugokenai, hodokenai  
Ugokenai, hodokenai  
Ugokenai, ugokenai yo  
UNRAVEL GHOUL!**

 _A solidão se envolve, ampliada infinitamente.  
Rindo inocentemente,  
me lembro das vezes.  
Não mover, não demonstrar,  
Não mover, não demonstrar,  
Não mover, não mover.  
Descobrindo ghoul!_

Ele joga a bola a grande bola de fogo no prédio que queima de maneira rápida e intensa, o fogo pode ser visto longe, enquanto o prédio queima Tsuna canta chorando

 **Kawatteshimatta, kaerarenakatta  
Futatsu ga karamaru, futari ga horobiru  
Kowaseru, kowasenai  
Kurueru, kuruenai  
Anata wo kegasenaiyo  
Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa  
Sukitootte, mienakunatte  
Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo  
Mitsumenaide  
Dare ka ga shikunda kodokuna wana ni  
Mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni  
Omoidashite boku no koto wo**

 _Eu mudei, mas eu não poderia ser mudado.  
A mistura dos dois juntos, os dois em frente a destruição.  
Quebrável, inquebrável;  
Cruel, não cruel.  
Você não vai se contaminar.  
Depois de ficar em um mundo distorcido e abalado  
tudo se torna transparente e não pode ser visto.  
Frente as coisas que não quero encontrar.  
Não encontre...  
Nesta solitária armadilha que alguém planejou  
E antes que o futuro se derreta.  
Se lembre de mim._

As pessoas que notaram o incêndio chamaram os bombeiros Tsuna pode ouvir-las

Pessoas se aproximando ele tem que ir embora logo.

 **Azayaka na mama  
Wasurenaide, wasurenaide  
Wasurenaide, wasurenaide  
Kawatteshimatta koto ni PARALYZE  
Kaerarenai koto darake PARADISE  
Oboetete boku no koto wo**

 _Embora seja tão vívido...  
Não se esqueça, não se esqueça,  
Não se esqueça, não se esqueça.  
Estou paralisado pelo fato de ter mudado,  
Em um paraíso que não pode ser mudado.  
Se lembre de mim._

Antes de ir embora Tsuna faz a promessa de nunca mais alguém vai morrer devido seu descontrole,o mostro que habita nela vai ser domado não importa como.

 **Oshiete oshiete**

 _Me diga ,me diga_

 **Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no?**

 _Dentro de mim, existe alguma coisa?_

Quando as pessoas chegaram para apagar o fogo ambos já tinham saindo da cena do crime.

 **Nome:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Idade:** 13 anos

 **Relacionamento:** Sawada Nana (mãe) Sawada Iemitsu (Pai)

 **Habilidades:**

Resistência

Agilidade

Força

Percepção afiada

Habilidade Culinaria

 **Chamas** :céu

 **Habilidades com chamas** :Criação de chamas

Manipulação de chamas

 **Raça: Não identificada**

Possui assas

Unhas se transformam em garras

Se alimenta de sangue.(motiva da Insaciedade alimentar).

Obrigado por continuarem nos acompanhando, as musicas citados nos fanfic são **Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become**

 **Skillet-Moster**

abertura de Tokyo Ghoul-Unravel São todas boas musicas que recomendo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

Aprecie o show

 **ALVO 4- Um mostro ou um anjo**

" **Muito frequentemente, nós subestimamos o poder do carinho,** **de um sorriso, uma palavra amável,** **um ombro amigo, dar ouvidos, um elogio honesto,** **ou o menor ato de dedicação, pois todos têm** **o poder de transformar uma vida."**

 **Leo Buscaglia**

Meu nome é Sawada Tsunayoshi, eu tenho 12 anos, mas como meu aniversario é em outubro eu me considero um adolescente de 13, e eu sou um covarde, desde muito novo as pessoas me intimidaram e não entendia porque, ainda não entendo, mas um dia enquanto fugia de meus agressores eu encontrei inesperadamente um ser sobrenatural, que me fez uma proposta, que eu aceitei isto me mudou fisicamente, mas não mentalmente, eu ganhei poderes, mas ainda era um covarde só que agora eu estava com medo de viver plenamente.

Sabe naquela época meu único desejo era não deixar sozinha minha mãe, este ainda é meu desejo, mas meu coração anseia pro algo mais. Hoje minha covardia foi responsável pela morte de pessoas, mas graças a Renascer, meu tutor assassino, não vou temer meu poder, vou abraçar este poder e cumprir com a promessa feita na morte e vou viver encontrar meu lugar neste céu infinito.

Renascer e Tsuna realizaram uma fuga limpa e rápida pelos telhados das casas, ambos param no telhado do vizinho da frente da residência Sawada.

"Então nós chegamos, são oito e meia da noite é atrasados para o jantar, mas o que mais me preocupa e como vamos esconder esta situação de sua mãe." disse Renascer.

"não vamos."

"Tsuna eu não acho que isso uma boa ideia, se você não percebeu você foi banhado em sangue, e você não consegue esconder nem controlar estas asas, uma pessoa normal não levaria bem esta visão,".

"Ela não é normal, ela é minha mãe!" sem dar tempo de discutir Tsuna se dirigi a porta, ele se atrapalha um pouco para entrar devido às asas, mas com jeito ele chega à sala onde sua mãe esta de joelhos na frente de um altar.

Tsuna estava sem óculos, ele estava com muito medo da rejeição, mas ele queria mudar e pra isso ele precisa saber da verdadeira opinião de sua mãe, enquanto Tsuna estava em seu conflito interno ele fica olhando para o chão e percebe o momento que Nana se levanta, criando coragem Tsuna decide falar.

Ele levanta a cabeça e olha diretamente pra sua mãe e diz "Sumimasen"

Nana olha com carinho para seu filho, seu amado filho estava tremendo de medo e ela sabe o que seu filho preciso agora. "bobo Tsu-kun não é está palavra que se diz quando chega a casa, você deve dizer com um grande sorriso Tadaima afinal este é nosso lar."

Tsuna estava pronto pra chorar outra vez, mas este não é o momento pra isso então ele, pois no rosto um sorriso e falou de todo seu coração. "Tadaima"

E Nana com um grande sorriso diz "Okaeri meu amado filho".

Ambos os Sawadas sorrindo criaram uma atmosfera celestial, com flores e brilhos ao redor, Renascer e Leon observaram o clima, é uma visão muito bonita mas ele tinha uma missão pra trabalhar. Transformando Leon em um apito ele soprar alto assustando Nana e Tsuna cobrindo os ouvidos. Ele diz:

"Por mais bonito que seja ver a felicidade de vocês Tsuna precisa de um banho urgente."

"Oh meu! como sou distraída o banho já está pronto, vá logo para o banheiro e Renascer sua comida já esta na mesa se quiser comer, se sinta a vontade."

"Mãe eu preciso dizer algo"

"Pode esperar, agora pro Banho jovenzinho."

"Depois de guia Tsuna para o banho e ajuda-lo um pouco com suas asas, Nana encontrar Renascer na cozinha tomando uma xicara de café expresso sua expressão facial era solene."

"Senhora Sawada você sabe que seu filho é diferente?" O tom de Renascer não foi uma pergunta.

"Sim eu sei." "Eu vou entender se você não quiser ensinar Tsuna, mas farei o que for necessário para protegê-lo. Por isso vou pedir sua discrição quando o assunto." Nana tinha o olhar firme, seu tom de voz mostrou sua resolução alta e clara, na frente de Renascer agora era uma Leoa protegendo sua cria, e nada iria impedi-la de seu objetivo.

"Senhora Sawada você me entendeu mal, eu pretendo cumprir com meu objetivo de moldar Tsuna como um grande líder. E para isso eu preciso fazer um treinamento especial que será necessário sua ajuda."

"Então mesmo com esta situação você ainda vai ajudar Tsuna?"

Renascer não escondeu seu sorriso enquanto disse "seu filho tem grande potencial, nada me daria maior prazer de seu tutor, se lógico a senhora concordar com o treinamento rigoroso que ambos vão ter então o que me diz senhora Sawada?".

Nana olhou pra Renascer bem dentro de seus olhos, ela estava buscando algo, Renascer tentou transmitir a sinceridade a Nana, ela chegou a uma conclusão e bateu palmas dizendo.

"A Renascer-kun você pode me chama de Mama senhora Sawada me faz me sentir velha, e claro que eu concordo com o treinamento afinal eu quero o melhor pro meu filho e tenho certeza que Tsuna vai trabalhar duro também."

Nessa hora Tsuna chega à cozinha, devido a sua boa audição ele sabia da conversa e logo participou. "Renascer sensei eu vou me esforça então que tipo de treinamento é?"

Renascer vendo que Tsuna perdeu suas asas balançou a cabeça em aprovação. Antes de treinamos temos que ir para um lugar adequado, vou fazer algumas preparações, já vocês dois se preparar pra viajar não levem muita coisas, vamos pra uma onsem de um conhecido meu.

Nana e Tsuna não perderam tempo e começam os preparativos, mãe e filho pareciam que estavam na mesma sintonia, ambos estavam determinados à melhora o mais rápido possível tudo por amor um do outro.

E Renascer sorrindo seu sorriso sádico transformou Leon em celular e começou a fazer os preparativos ele tinha pouco tempo antes do inicio das aulas.

Hasegawa Taizou era um homem de um metro e setenta e nove de altura, com cabelos e olhos castanhos ele era um homem humilde, ele era loucamente apaixonado pela filha de um chefe corporativo de Tóquio, para provar seu valor ele virou escravo da empresa da família e como muito esforço ele conseguiu casar com a mulher de seus sonhos, o nome dela era Hatsu, mas seu lindo sonho foi destruído quando sua esposa trai-o, com um dos seus superiores.

Devastado pela dor Hasegawa chorou muitas noites e para esconder isso das pessoas começou a usar óculos de sol, ele saio de casa e mudou de cidade começou a fumar, beber e jogar para esquecer seus problemas, logo perdeu o emprego e começou a morar nas ruas, mas graça a seu amigo Sakata Gintoke que gerenciava uma pequena empresa Freelancer, ele consegui vários empregos de meio período, hoje o seu trabalho é ser motorista de taxi.

Ele para na frente da casa, ele olha o endereço e confirma na placa, a casa pertencia à família Sawada, a casa era uma casa mediana de dois andares com um jardim muito bonito ele se sentiu um pouco invejoso era este tipo de casa que ele queria morar com sua ex- esposa, suspirando ele bateu na porta para anunciar a sua chegada e quem atendeu foi um bebê.

"Ciaossu, madao Hasegawa Taizou."

Que diabos como este bebê sabe que sou um madao espera não este o problema como ele sabe meu nome, o que significa ciaossu pensou Hasegawa de maneira atordoada, esta criança estava tirando graça coma cara dele, se era uma brincadeira ele iria sair.

"isto não é um brincadeira, agora pegue a bagagem e leve ao carro eu não tenho tempo a perder."

O pirralho teve a audácia de ir para o carro, e deixa-lo com a bagagem não era muito, mas este bebê estava o deixando irritado, resmungando sobre o fato de que este bebê não era nada bonito, ele colocou as malas no carro.

Quando ele ia reclamar para o bebê, ele percebe que saindo da casa eram duas mulheres com uma beleza encantadora, elas trancaram a casa e se dirigiram ao carro, não querendo fazer feio para duas belezas, ele abriu-o a porta de trás para elas e em troca recebeu um obrigado da mulher mais velha e um aceno tímido da adolescente.

O gesto tímido da jovem fez Hasegawa esquecer tudo dobre o bebê irritante, pelo menos até entrar no carro e ver olhar condescendente do bebê pra ele, alias até o camaleão do bebê estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse patético. Decidido a não cair ao ponto de discutir com o bebê ele olha pelo retrovisor e pergunta pra mulheres para onde desejam ir infelizmente quem responde é o bebê.

"vá pra estação de trem mais rápido possível, madao."

Este bebê precisa de uma bofetada pensa Hasegawa enquanto olha para o bebê que agora sorrir sadicamente pra ele. Ele ignora e começa a dirigir, quanto mais rápido ele for mais rápido ele se livrar do bebê maligno.

Utilizando bons atalhos, eles chegaram à estação rapidamente para desmoronar de seu orgulho quem pagou foi o bebê, com uma expressão de superioridade no rosto, que inferno até o bebê tem mais dinheiro que ele, Hasegawa vai ser jogar de uma ponte depois disso.

Ele foi retirar as bagagens e a menina mais nova veio carregar as malas, não querendo que a beleza o carregasse se ofereceu para levar as malas para o trem, mas a jovem timidamente recusou ela ia embora, mas antes ela se virou e falou.

"desculpe-me" oh que voz bonita Hasegawa pensou

"eh pelo que?"

"Renascido ele estava te irritado, desculpe pelo comportamento dele, e obrigado por nós trazer aqui, você é um ótimo profissional continue assim" e ela sorri ,foi o sorriso mais bonito que ele já viu parecia que tudo ao redor brilhava, e neste momento Hasegawa pensou que estava no céu, à moça se curvou em despedida e foi embora.

Hasegawa ainda em transe foi para o carro, ele estava sem sentido revigorado e pensou "eu estou tão feliz em viver". A moça provavelmente não sabe, mas graças aquele sorriso Hasegawa mudou de vida, ele parou de fumar e beber e assim começou um pequeno negocio que cresceu com ajuda de seu amigo, ele se casou novamente e teve uma boa vida.

Dez anos no futuro a corporação Madao mudou o significado da palavra, reza a lenda que o fundado da empresa um dia recebeu o sorriso de um anjo que lhe abençoou com uma sorte sobrenatural em troca ele deveria ajudar as pessoas na mesma situação que a dele, dizem que é motivo da empresa ser tão bem sucedida.

Já eram meia noite, graças ao motorista, eles chegaram a tempo de pegar o ultimo trem da estação, e graça a Renascer eles tem uma cabine privada. Renascer disse para ele dormirem, pois só chegaríamos ao destino por volta das dez horas da manhã, mamãe pegou no sono rápido já Renascer estava com os olhos abertos, mas Tsuna tinha impressão que ele estava dormindo, era meio estranho, mas quem era ele pra julgar.

Olhando para sua mãe e seu tutor agora tudo que ele podia sentir era gratidão, sua mãe o amava e cuidava dele mesmo que ele não era humano, e Renascer mudou sua visão sobre o mundo mostrando que ele não era um mostro, Tsuna de todo o coração um dia que retribuir a eles, e pela primeira vez ele agradece em seu coração ao ser que o transformou. Sem sono e querendo expressar seus sentimentos ele canta baixinho embalando o sono de duas pessoas na cabine.

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai  
Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo Bokuwa mitsuketai**

 _Eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero encontrar a força para protegê-lo_

 **Machigatta mamani shiteta  
Anohino TESUTO (Test) no kotae  
Maruwo tsukete, Heya no sumini nagesuteta  
Tokidoki nazeka bokutachiwa  
Subetega iyani narisoude  
Hontouwa mada susumerutte shitterunoni**

 _Eu ainda cometer erros, a resposta sobre meu teste a partir daquele dia_

 _era um zero e eu joguei-o para o canto do meu quarto_

 _Porque é que parece que tudo suga às vezes_

 _Mesmo que na verdade sabemos que ainda estamos a avançar_

 **Seijakusaite S.O.S ga hashiru**

 **Hitomi hiraite kokoni tatsu imiwo**

 **tachiagaru imiwo**

 _Eu corro, enquanto chorando SOS em silêncio_

 _Abra os olhos e encontrar o significado de estar aqui_

 _O que significa tomar uma posição_

 **WOW**

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**

 **Ima kimiga koboshita namida sugu uketometai**

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**

 **Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo, bokuwa mitsuketai**

 _Eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero pegar suas lágrimas transbordando_

 _eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero encontrar a força para protegê-lo_

 **Achikochi nobite yuku michi no, Ittai dorega hontou no**

 **Bokuga ayumi tsuzukete yuku michi nanndarou**

 **Darekaga itsuka kou itta, "Shinnjiru monowa sukuwareru"**

 **Dareka janaku bokuwo ima shinnjitai**

 _Das estradas que se estende desta forma e que, assim que uma é real_

 _Que caminho eu deveria continuar a andar_

 _Alguém disse isso uma vez_

 _Aqueles que acreditam serão salvos_

 _Sem alguém, eu quero acreditar em mim agora_

 **Yuuki ga kitto, Hajimari wo matteiru**

 **Tobira hiraite, Furikaeranainda**

 **Tada mae wo nirannde**

 _A coragem é certamente espera para o início_

 _Vou abrir a porta e não vou olhar para trás_

 _Eu vou encarar o que está à frente_

 **WOW**

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**

 **Ima kono tokiwo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai**

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**

 **Imawo ikiteyuku tsuyosawo, Bokuwa tsukamitai**

 _Eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero gravar a prova de que eu vivo neste momento_

 _eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero segurar sobre a força para continuar vivendo agora_

 **Mune no oku no kagamini utsuru nowa**

 **Arinomama no jibunn no sugao dakesa**

 **Tsukuri egao nannka janakute, kokoro kara waraeru hibiwo**

 **Narisubeki hito wo mamori tai dakenannda**

 **Negai wa hitotsudake**

 _Refletida no espelho profundo dentro do meu coração_

 _é que o rosto liso da mina assim como é_

 _Não é um falso sorriso no rosto; Eu sorrio do meu coração todos os dias_

 _Porque eu só quero proteger as pessoas que eu amo_

 _Meu desejo é apenas um_

 **I Want Hitotsudake**

 **I Want Hitotsudake**

Eu quero apenas uma coisa,

eu quero apenas uma coisa

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**

 **Ima kimiga koboshita namida sugu uketometai**

 **I Want Hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai**

 **Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo, bokuwa mitsuketai**

 _Eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero pegar suas lágrimas transbordando_

 _eu quero apenas uma coisa, só há uma coisa que eu quero para obter_

 _Agora eu quero encontrar a força para protegê-lo_

Cruzando o tempo e o espaço em uma sala escura, a um homem sentado em um trono ao seu redor a bolsas de sangue secas, ele estar dormindo e em seu rosto a um sorriso formado e de seus lábios um sussurro sai.

"Omoshiroi"

E mais um capitulo saiu, espero que estejam gostando.

Grossario de palavras:

Sumimasem= me desculpe

Tadaima=eu cheguei ou estou em casa

Okarie= bem vindo ao lar

Madao=vagabundo ou homem sem valor

Omoshiroi= _interessante_

Musica citada é **hitotsu dake** é uma das musica tema de Tsuna então eu decidir usar aqui.

O personagem Hasegawa é da serie **Gintama** no caso ele é uma versão alternativa, já que o universo não é o mesmo.E sim ele confudio Tsuna como uma menina.

Um ponto que eu citei na historia e que Tsuna é uma pessoa que tem o poder de mudar as pessoas com simples ações tais como sorrir ou um elogio sincero, isso em minha opinião acontece muito na serie com Hayato e Takeshi, mas é um poder que poucos levam em consideração então fiz um capitulo mostrando isso e sim Tsuna é um ser sobrenatural, mas isso não tornar particularmente ruim.

E a ultima cena eu tirei do mangá Hellsing que particularmente recomendo vocês lerem.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

Aprecie o show

 **ALVO 5-O Treinamento**

" **Auto-respeito, autoconhecimento, autocontrole conduzem a vida ao poder supremo."**

 **Alfred Tennyson**

Quando finalmente saíram do trem, eles ainda tiveram que passar mais uma hora no carro que os deixou numa área com muitas arvores frondosa, mas que parecia não ter pessoas morando ao redor. Se despedido do carro ele entram na floresta e caminharam por trinta minutos e pararam enfrente a uma escada esculpida na montanha Nana e Tsuna estava encantados, afinal os dois nunca tinha viajado antes. Era sua primeira viagem em família então logico que Nana sacou uma câmera fotográfica e fez posse, Renascer ficou meio surpreendido de Nana queres uma foto dos três, mas ele foi junto, transformando Leon em tripé eles bateram algumas fotos.

Depois do momento turista, Renascer falou que já iria começar o treinamento, pedindo pra Nana e Tsuna colocarem roupas mais apropriadas Nana trocou-se atrás de uma arvore e Tsuna não se trocou, Renascer não questionou no momento, com todos prontos. Renascer transformando Leon e microfone e diz como se fosse um apresentador alias ele estava vestido como um:

"Bem vindos ao meu primeiro treinamento espartano Mãe e filho," Nana bate palmas enquanto Tsuna tem uma gota escorrendo na testa. Enquanto Renascer continua "O nosso campo de treinamento tem 21 dias que é o tempo antes do inicio das aulas, então para tornara a nossa formação mais divertida somente hoje, se vocês completarem todas as suas provas antes do jantar, vocês ganharam um premio incrível.".

Ambos acenaram a cabeça "muito bem, mas como vocês tem cronogramas diferentes hoje você treinam separados, ok aqui esta o cronograma de Nana" ele dar um papel para Nana "a pessoa que vai supervisionar você e Leon". O camaleão rasteja até o ombro de Nana enquanto ela lê seu papel, "Tsuna você vem comigo então que a tortura comece".

O treinamento de Nana era simples, mas ainda cansativo ele iria começar com uma corrida pela escada até o topo duas vezes quando completasse esta prova ele deveria entrar na onsen e fala com a dona onde ela iria aprender sobre propriedades da ervas, e passar no teste pratico, depois ela deveria ter aulas de defesa pessoal está é sua missão hoje e ela não vai desistir.

Com Tsuna seu primeiro treino foi correr com as bagagens e não deixar Renascer cair de sua cabeça, Tsuna ainda tinha medo de ser tocado mais fez isso rapidamente, ele passaram por Nana que estava fazendo sua corrida, vendo a determinação de sua Mãe motivou Tsuna, que deixou as malas na entrada da onsen e desceu a escada em tempo recorde enquanto Renascer tomava uma xícara de café em sua cabeça de onde ele tirou a xícara Tsuna não que saber.

Renascer direcionou Tsuna para o local do segundo treinamento era um pouco longe mais com a velocidade de Tsuna chegaram rapidamente, neste local havia uma queda d'água que criando um rio, havia muitos pedregulhos grandes e havia um cercado com 100 ovelhas. Pulando da cabeça de Tsuna Renascer explicou que o segundo treinamento era de controle de força.

"Pois bem Tsuna aqui esta seu segundo treinamento, primeiro você deve abraçar esta ovelha, depois você vai levantar o pedregulho e joga-lo pro ar e agarra-lo depois você irar pro rio e mudara percurso do rio. Entendeu

"sensei como eu posso mudar o percurso do rio, eu não acho que posso fazer isso."

"não seja estupido, você é um ser sobrenatural, logico que pode desafiar a normalidade, mesmo eu que sou humano posso fazer isso."

"o que serio! isto é meu chocante mesmo nesta forma pequena você poder fazer isso?".

"você é idiota, **não importa o corpo, e nem a aparecia, e sim a alma**."

E demostrado isso para Tsuna Renascer pula em uma pedra no rio e liberar suas chamas ele as concentra na arma que ele esta usando, ele disparar no rio, e o impacto retrocede o curso até o efeito de o tiro passar.

Tsuna está estupefato e com admiração ele fala "incrível"

"Como eu já disse eu sou o assassino numero um do mundo, ser incrível é uma coisa comum pra mim, agora para de patetar e faça seu treino".

"uhum Ok"

"ah eu quase esqueci, cada vez que você falhar vou te espetar com isto" Renascer mostra um espeto de metal.

"mas sensei eu não sinto dor"

" é mesmo... por que não experimenta" sem tempo para reclamar Renascer espeta Tsuna que grita de dor."

"o que é isso"

"é um esperto feito de prata, eu fiz uma ligações e meu contato disse que a prata tem poder para causar dores em vampiros, lobisomens, ghols , fantasma e etc,não é legal."

"eh é pensei que estas coisas não funcionavam em mim?"

"é por isso que estamos treinando, sem conhecer seus pontos fortes e pontos fracos, você não poder obter controle."

"tudo bem eu entendi, mas porque tem que me ferir pra isso?".

"por dois motivos primeiro a dor motiva a melhoria, ninguém gosta de sentir dor, é por isso que mudamos e amadurecemos, a dor está relacionado com o crescimento e mudança. o segundo ponto é por que sou uma pessoa sádica." mostrando este ponto ele cutuca Tsuna outra vez e manda treinar.

Tsuna não foi muito bem neste treino, nas primeiras vinte tentativas ele matou todas as ovelhas no seu abraço amoroso, que lhe casou vinte espetadas dolorosas quando ele parou de matar as pobres ovelhas, ele não conseguia levantar os pedregulhos se quebra-los demorou mais vinte tentativas, até esta hora o sol estava ficando mais forte e Tsuna já estava começando a ter queimaduras no rosto antes de começar a ultima tarefa deste circuito Tsuna estava desidratado Renascer percebendo isso mandou Tsuna descansar um pouco logico depois de espeta-lo.

"Parece que o sol realmente te afeta seu rosto está queimado, aqui use o protetor solar antes de continuar."

"obrigado, mas eu acho que esta me afetado mais devido a seu brinquedo de tortura."

"Bom sem dor, sem ganho, agora que melhorou termine logo esta parte se você não que ficar mais tempo no sol."

"OK

Exatamente no horário de meio dia Tsuna terminou sua segunda tarefa totalmente encharcado ele segue Renascer para o topo de uma montanha quando chegam ao pico enquanto Tsuna olhava a paisagem distraidamente Renascer o chutou da montanha.

"Hieeeeeee"

Neste momento Renascer fez uma nota mental, "Tsuna grita como uma menina", descendo a montanha Renascer ver Tsuna espatifado no chão, ele cutuca Tsuna com seu esperto que faz Tsuna se levantar.

"o que foi isso sensei, por que me chutou?".

"Baka Tsuna nossa próxima aula e o controle de sua asa. Ou seja, voar".

"você poderia ter me avisado antes."

"Não seria divertido assim, então deixe me avaliar os ferimentos que você sofreu?"

"Pra quer?"

"Conhecimento. Então como esta se sentido?"

"Bem, mas cansado".

"Interessante". Neste momento Renascer estava vestido de médico e anotado numa prancheta, "a proposito você está com muitos ossos quebrados apesar da falta de dor" guardando a prancheta ele se posicionar na frente de Tsuna e concentra as chama nele, mas não há sinal de cura "Isso é ruim.".

"o que é ruim" Tsuna pergunta preocupado

"Na máfia usamos chamas para curar feridas e acelerar a curar de doenças, mas você não esta curando, isso é ruim se você se machucar não tenho como cura-lo."

"é mesmo, mais eu não me sinto mais cansado depois da chama."

"uhum talvez as chamas te alimente, como a comida humana, significa que pra curar vocês precisaríamos de muitas pessoas com este atributo, pode ser uma desvantagem, vamos tentar outra coisa." Puxando uma bolsa de sangue do nada, ele dar pra Tsuna "Beba".

"De onde vocês tirou isso, não deixa pra lá é melhor eu não saber" sugando um pouco ele fala " é sangue humano, por que está me dando isso eu pensei que não era pra matar ninguém?"

"Eu não matei, isto é de um hospital, trouxe pra emergência caso você descontrola-se, mas quero saber qual é efeito exato, agora isto é uma ordem beba tudo."

Enquanto bebia Tsuna lentamente melhorava, após terminar ele estava novo em folha.

"parece que sangue é sua principal fonte de vida talvez você seja meio vampiro, já que você pode andar no sol, mas isso não é importante agora, volte para topo e voe até aqui."

Demorou pelos menos algumas vezes para Tsuna pegar o jeito parece que voar e uma coisa natural pra ele e na vigésima quinta tentativa Renascer disse que era aceitável.

Pulando nos ombros de Tsuna Renascer o mandou voltar voando para onsen eram cinco da tarde e o jantar seria servido as nove eles fariam mais um treinamento antes de encerrar o dia.

Pousando perto da Onsen ele entraram e se dirigiram para uma sala muito grande ,parecia uma sala de treinamento.

"bom Tsuna seu ultimo treino de hoje é treinamento com as suas chamas."

"o que vou fazer sensei?"

Renascer colocar no chão uma tabela com uma agulha encrustada onde a ponta estava do lado externo.

"No livro que eu lhe dei pra ler, uma das paginas citou as chamas você a inda lembra?"

"sim, as chamam da vontade são divididas em sete categorias são elas: céu, tempestade, chuva, sol, trovão, nuvem e neblina cada uma tem uma característica distinta que chamamos de propriedade: céu chama tem a harmonia, tempestade tem a desintegração, a chuva a tranquilidade, sol tem a ativação, trovão tem a solidificação, nuvem tem a reprodução e crescimento e neblina tema construção ou a ilusão."

"Boa resposta objetivo deste treinamento é autoconhecimento e controle daquilo que você já possui, o aprimoramento desta matéria será para o futuro, sua chamas são céu que como você disse a principal propriedade e a harmonia no seu caso você assimilou outras propriedades então e treinamento de hoje seria um treinamento de chamas sol e chamas trovão."

Pegando a tabela Renasce criou uma chama no seu dedo, que ele colocou na agulha e plantou uma bananeira só com um dedo em cima da agulha. Terminado a demonstração ele posicionou outra tabela com uma agulha na frente de Tsuna. "sua vez, é simples ative sua chamas depois endureça as chamas pra te proteger da agulha, se você falhar seu dedo será perfurado, lembrando a sua agulha e de prata."

Tsuna suando se posicionou e falhou feio "Hieeeeeee"

Depois do fracasso épico Tsuna consegui-o ficar um tempo aceitável em cima da agulha, terminado o treino Tsuna estava exausto, ele estava pensado que se ele fosse um vampiro ele estava envergonhado a espécie. Tsuna recebeu um esperto nas costelas cortesia de seu sensei espartano.

Indo em direção aos banhos, Tsuna parecia inquieto.

"Baka Tsuna o que esta te deixando nervoso agora?"

"uhum"

"desembucha ou vou te espertar!"

"ah vamos tomar banho juntos?"

"claro que sim, esta é uma onsens é autoexplicativo."

Tsuna tem uma cara de pânico

"você é uma menina por acaso?"

"o que não!" Falou Tsuna indignado.

"Então qual é o problema? e eu espero que seja um bom motivo ou vou jogar uma chuva de esperto de prata em você" Renascer estava com uma corda ligada a uma armadilha, Tsuna estava suando de medo.

"perai eu falo. não ative a armadilha." Vendo que Renascer largou a corda ele começou.

"bom quando eu me tornei assim minha cor dos olhos mudou, mas eu meio que tenho marcas entranhas pelo corpo e eu não gosto que os outros olhem, é isso."

Renasce ativou a armadilha "Hieeeeeee"

"parece que temos mais um treinamento pra fazer"

"éh você disse que tinha terminado por hoje!"

"isso foi antes de você ser patético" Renascer olhou grave para Tsuna "Tsuna você não deve ter vergonha de seu corpo, você percebe que o fato da não aceitação tenha causado o seu descontrole, o que adianta eu e sua mãe te aceitar, mas você não se aceitar, para mudar você precisa reconhecer o seu ser, isto inclui suas marcas, ao invés de sentir vergonha tenha orgulho estas marcas mostram que você passou por algo ruim, mas venceu.".

Tsuna abaixou a cabeça e segui-o para os banhos Renasce se lavou rapidamente e foi relaxar na banheira natural, Tsuna demorou mais pra se despir e lavar-se, Renascer ficou esperando por ele, enquanto imaginava que tipo de cicatrizes ou marcas Tsuna possuía no corpo.

Quanto Tsuna apareceu Renascer estava chocado, Sawada Tsunayoshi era lindo, não querendo perder o foco Renascer observou as marcas no corpo de Tsuna, eram mais como uma tatuagem que se destacavam na pele alva de Tsuna, elas não eram muitas, mas estava em locais de fácil visibilidade.

Eram cinco marcas. A maior marca era uma cruz negra nas suas costas, se Tsuna não tivesse cabelo longo esta marca seria visível mesmo com as roupas já que a ponta da cruz fica em sua nuca. A segunda marca era duas frases gêmeas em línguas diferentes em ambos os braços, no braço direito estava em italiano **RE SENZA VITA** , no braço esquerdo está em Latim **REX EXANIMIS** ambos tem o mesmo significado O rei sem vida. A terceira marca era japonesa MUGEN NO SORA (Céu Infinito) escrita de maneira clara na perna direita. A quarta marca era um símbolo intricado era uma estrela com escritas gregas misturadas com de outra nacionalidade, mas a frase mais legível é hell gate arrested (Prendam o portal do inferno), gott mit uns (Deus conosco).and shine heaven now (e brilhar céu agora) Hellsing. As quatro marcas anteriores eram negras, no entanto a ultima era laranja e pra surpresa de Renascer era o símbolo da família Vongola estampado no peito de Tsuna perto do coração.

"Então o que acha?"

"acho que ele pode passar por tatuagens, e que você não tem motivos para se envergonhar também acho que você está destinado a ser o decimo chefe da família Vongola!"

"Por quê?"

"Intuição"

"Mas vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto e aproveitar o banho." Relaxando na água ambos fecharam os olhos depois de um minuto Renascer abriu os olhos e falou "sobre o premio de hoje" e ele sorriu.

Nana estava exausta, na aula de defesa pessoal ela tinha se machucado bastante, depois de um banho ela colocou roupas limpas, ela estava ansiosa pra encontrar seu filho, a única vez que viu seu filho hoje foi quando ela estava na corrida é isso foi no inicio do dia. Ela se esforçou para passar nos testes para ficar mais forte por ela mesma e para seu filho, ela foi encaminhada para sala de jantar havia muito pratos na mesa, mas Nana queria esperar pelo seu filho, se fazendo confortável ela senta e espera depois de alguns minutos ele ouve um barulho no jardim pensando que talvez seja seu filho e Renascer, ela vai até lá.

Quando chega seu filho está vestido elegantemente quase como um príncipe, mas antes dela falar algo, braços delgados estão ao seu redor e um cheiro maravilhoso a envolve, por um momento a mente de Nana está em branco, mas quando ela percebe seu filho seu único filho está abraçando tudo que ela pode fazer devolver o abraço e chorar de alegria, depois de seis longos anos de espera seu filho a abraçou e isto valeu cada machucado obtido hoje.

Parando o abraço e secando as lagrimas de sua mãe Tsuna diz: "Você gostou da sua surpresa.".

"sim é uma surpresa maravilhosa!"

"Então está tudo bem eu abraça você todo o dia, eu meio que sentia saudade de seu abraço mãe."

"sim meu filho."

"Bom então vamos comer, afinal tem um banquete esperando por nós e não sei você mais estou morrendo de fome."

"sim vamos comemorar." Mãe e filho felizes juntam-se ao banquete, eles comemoram, eles comem, eles falam de seus treinamentos, sua primeira viagem em família é a primeira de muitas memorias preciosas que ambos teriam.

Nana adormeceu e seu filho a levou para o quarto, Renascer já estava lá.

"então vocês se divertiram?"

"sim, obrigado."

"hum.. eu não fiz nada além de dar um empurrão, se você não conclui-se o seu treinamento isso não aconteceria o credito é seu."

"pode ser verdade, mas você me incentivou até coragem, ninguém nunca fez isso por mim, então obrigado."

"baka Tsuna, se quer me agrade me cante uma canção para eu dormir, bebês precisam de sono, temos mais vinte dias pra treinar eu preciso dormir bem para cumprir com a carga tanto diurna quanto noturna do seu treinamento."

"Eh... vamos treinar a noite também."

"mas e claro, agora." Renascer estar vestido de Van Helsing com sua estaca de prata na mão "cante.".

Tsuna começa a cantar

 **When it all feels like everything's impossible**

 **And you don't fit right in a crowd**

 **Go out and break the mold**

 **If you don't try you'll never fly**

 **But you gotta be brave**

 _Quando tudo parece que é impossível_

 _E você não se encaixa direito no meio da multidão_

 _Vá para fora e quebre o molde_

 _Se você não tentar, você nunca vai voar_

 _Mas você tem que ser corajoso_

 **Say you're out of luck**

 **Knocked down in the dust**

 **You've got a fragile heart**

 **I know, so do I**

 **Stuck, you're strugglin'**

 **Harder to believe that**

 **Things may fall apart, but**

 **You can't give up the fight, yeah**

 _Digamos que você está sem sorte_

 _Derrubado na poeira_

 _Você tem um coração frágil_

 _Eu sei, eu também_

 _Preso, você está batalhando_

 _Mais difícil de acreditar que_

 _As coisas podem desmoronar, mas_

 _Você não pode desistir da luta, sim_

 **Sometimes, running on low**

 **Takes you all the way home**

 **Prove how far you can go**

 **You've gotta show the world**

 **When it all feels like everything's impossible**

 **And you don't fit right in a crowd**

 _Às vezes, rodando em baixa_

 _Leva todo o caminho de casa_

 _Provar o quão longe você pode ir_

 _Você tem que mostrar ao mundo_

 _Quando tudo parece que é impossível_

 _E você não se encaixa direito no meio da multidão_

 **Go out and break the mold**

 **If you don't try you'll never fly**

 **But you gotta be brave, yeah**

 **You gotta be brave, yeah**

 _Vá para fora e quebre o molde_

 _Se você não tentar, você nunca vai voar_

 _Mas você tem que ser corajoso, sim_

 _Você tem que ser corajoso, sim_

 **There is a remedy**

 **Patched up easily**

 **Learn to love yourself**

 **And never hide the scars**

 **Hey, there's been damage done**

 **But the battle's won**

 **You were strong enough**

 **To get to where you are**

 _Existe um remédio_

 _Remendado facilmente_

 _Aprenda a amar a si mesmo_

 _E nunca esconda as cicatrizes_

 _Hey, tem havido danos causados_

 _Mas a batalha está ganha_

 _Você foi forte o suficiente_

 _Para chegar onde você está_

 **Sometimes, running on low**

 **Takes you all the way home**

 **Prove how far you can go**

 **You've gotta show the world**

 **When it all feels like everything's impossible**

 **And you don't fit right in a crowd**

 _Às vezes, rodando em baixa_

 _Leva todo o caminho de casa_

 _Provar o quão longe você pode ir_

 _Você tem que mostrar ao mundo_

 _Quando tudo parece que é impossível_

 _E você não se encaixa direito no meio da multidão_

 **Go out and break the mold**

 **If you don't try you'll never fly**

 **But you gotta be brave, yeah**

 **You gotta be brave, yeah**

Vá _para fora e quebre o molde_

 _Se você não tentar, você nunca vai voar_

 _Mas você tem que ser corajoso, sim_

 _Você tem que ser corajoso, sim_

 **Ooh, ooh**

 **You can stand tall**

 **You can stay strong**

 **You can show everyone**

 **Ooh, ooh**

 **You were your own**

 **Let 'em all know**

 **That you can be brave**

Ooh, ooh

 _Você pode estar alto_

 _Você pode ficar forte_

 _Você pode mostrar a todos_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Você era o seu próprio_

 _Deixe-os todos sabem_

 _Que você pode ser corajoso_

 **When it all feels like everything's impossible**

 **And you don't fit right in a crowd**

 **Go out and break the mold**

 **If you don't try you'll never fly**

 **But you gotta be brave, yeah**

 **You gotta be brave, yeah**

 _Quando tudo parece que é impossível_

 _E você não se encaixa direito no meio da multidão_

 _Vá para fora e quebre o molde_

 _Se você não tentar, você nunca vai voar_

 _Mas você tem que ser corajoso, sim_

 _Você tem que ser corajoso, sim_

E terminou, e agora entendo como e difícil escrever as ideias que aparecem, todos os escritores do mundo, você tem meu respeito absoluto.

A primeira referencia é a frase de **soul Eater** , o treinamento de chamas foi inspirando em **YU YU Hakusho** no treinamento da mestra Genkai, a frase " **o rei sem vida"** e da serie **Hellsing** assim como o símbolo da Hellsing.

A musica é **Brave** da Banda **Action Item.**

Então até a próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores.

Aprecie o show

* * *

 **ALVO 6-RECOMEÇAR**

" **Embora ni** **nguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim."**

 **Francisco do Espírito Santo**

 **You can't feel the heat**

 _(Você não pode sentir o calor)_

 **Until you hold your hand over the flame**

 _(Até você esticar suas mãos sobre as chamas_ )

 **You have to cross the line**

( _Você tem que atravessar a linha_ )

 **Just to remember where it lays**

 _(Só para lembrar onde está)_

 **You won't know your worth now, son**

 _(Você não vai saber o seu valor agora, filho)_

 **Until you take a hit**

 _(Até você ser atingido)_

 **And you won't find the beat**

 _(E você não vai encontrar o ritmo)_

 **Until you lose yourself in it**

 _(Até você se envolver)_

Em uma noite escura de lua cheia, uma figura ágil correr pela floresta, quando esta figura e iluminada pela a lua ,o que aparece é um jovem bonito com longos cabelos castanhos seus belos olhos laranja sonda a floresta, apesar da falta de iluminação, ele se move com precisão, esta figura está descalça, mas continua correndo silenciosamente, por que no momento ele é a presa que foge de um caçador voraz e qualquer erro de sua parte é fim de jogo.

 **That's why we won't back down**

 _É por isso que nós não recuamos_ _  
_ **We won't run and hide**

 _Não vamos correr e nos esconder_  
 **Yeah, 'cause these are the things**

Yeah, porque estas são as coisas  
 **That we can't deny**

 _Que nós não podemos negar_  
 **I'm passing over you like a satellite**

 _Eu estou passando por você como um satélite_

 **So catch me if I fall**

 _Então me pegue se eu cair_ _  
_ **That's why we stick**

 _É por isso que nós nos apoiamos_  
 **To you game plans and party lines**

 _À suas estratégias de jogo e linhas partidárias_  
 **But at night**

 _Mas à noite_ _  
_ **We're conspiring by candlelight**

 _Conspiramos à luz de velas_  
 **We are the orphans of the american dream**

 _Somos os órfãos do sonho americano_  
 **So shine your light on me**

 _Então faça a sua luz brilhar sobre mim_

A floresta que ele se encontra, era chamada de mundo sombrio devido as árvores de grande porte, a noite embaixo delas a escuridão era assustadora, mesmo sobre a lua cheia isto ainda é um fato, o belo jovem estava correndo mais ele sentiu algo vindo eu sua direção. E com seus olhos ele pode ver balas, o ataque do caçador já começou, evitado o ataque surpresa, o jovem correr em seguida.

 **You can't fill your cup**

Você não poderá encher seu copo

 **Until you empty all it has**

Até esvaziá-lo completamente

 **You can't understand what lays ahead**

Você não consegue entender o que está a sua frente

 **If you don't understand the past**

Se você não consegue entender o passado

 **You'll never learn to fly now**

Você nunca aprenderá a voar

 **Till you're standing at the cliff**

Até estar diante do penhasco

 **And you can't truly love**

E você não pode amar verdadeiramente

 **Until you've given up on it**

Até desistir de algo

O jovem corre entre as arvores, ele sabe que estar sendo perseguido de perto, indo em direção a pequena cachoeira que ele treinou no primeiro dia, ele pula antes de ser atingido por uma bala, utilizando suas asas ele voa. As balas não param de ser disparadas fazendo-o desviar constantemente criando suas chamas enquanto manobra ele lança rapidamente bolas de fogo no rio fazendo água evapora isso criar uma neblina forte o suficiente para esconder a presença de Tsuna que pousa e se esconde entre arvores.

 **We'll sneak out while they sleep**

Vamos sair de fininho enquanto eles dormem

 **And sail off in the night**

E velejar à noite

 **We'll come clean and start over**

Vamos voltar puros e recomeçaremos

 **The rest of our lives**

O resto das nossas vidas

 **When we're gone we'll stay gone**

Quando tivermos ido, ficaremos longe

 **Out of sight out of mind**

O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente

 **It's no too late**

Não é tarde demais

 **We have the rest of our lives**

Temos o resto de nossas vidas

 **No, we won't back down**

Não, nós não recuamos

 **We won't run and hide**

Não vamos correr e nos esconder

 **Yeah, 'cause these are the things**

Yeah, porque estas são as coisas

 **That we can't deny**

Que nós não podemos negar

 **I'm passing over you like a satellite**

Eu estou passando por você como um satélite

 **'Cause these are the things**

Porque estas são as coisas

 **That we can't deny now**

Que nós não podemos negar

 **This is a life**

Essa é uma vida

 **That you can't deny us now**

Que você não pode nos negar agora

Enquanto fugia ele não detectou um segundo atacante e este erro foi seu fracasso, pois em meio a fuga ele sentiu uma dor intensa que o força a cair no chão e nesse momento ele sente o toque alguém que diz:

"game over" uma voz feminina fala

"Eh mãe" Tsuna estava surpreso

"nada mal Tsuna você até que durou bastante tempo". Renascer apareceu do nada com uma roupa de caçador africano.

"meu Tsuna e tão rápido foi muito difícil disfarçar a minha presença mais eu consegui."

"mãe isso foi incrível" Tsuna estava olhando com olhos brilhantes para sua mãe apesar de estar com uma estaca de prata atravessada no braço.

"Foi graças a Renascer sensei" diz Nana sorrindo.

"Não tem de quer, agora não vamos perder mais tempo, temos um trem para embarcar." Jogando uma bolsa de sangue para Tsuna, que pega com facilidade com o braço livre Renascer retirar a estaca do braço de Tsuna, enquanto Nana recolhe as bagagens, quando Tsuna não parecia um trapo de lixo eles fizeram a jornada de volta a Namimori.

* * *

O retorno para casa foi calmo, Tsuna estava feliz de voltar do acampamento infernal, Renascer realmente era um professor rigoroso, em sua vida Tsuna passou seis anos sem ter dor física, seu sensei compensou rapidamente isso fazendo atividades simples virarem desafio de vida ou morte como o jogo de policia e ladrão do ultimo dia.

Não que Tsuna iria se queixar, pelo contrario graça a este treinamento ele sente mais confiante no controle de suas habilidades.

Na volta Nana disse que iria ter que resolver assuntos na cidade de Tóquio, por isso somente Tsuna e Renascer chegaram á casa.

Enquanto eles se tornaram confortáveis em seu lar Renascer deu o resto do dia para ele relaxar e se preparar para a escola amanhã enquanto ele saiu para fazer algo.

Quando ele voltou a noite ele deu uma caixa para Tsuna dentro dela estava o uniforme da sua escola com uma blusa escolar de manga comprida.

"Devido ao fator sol e fator tatuagem eu pedir para mudarem um pouco seu uniforme além de dar o atestado para que você usar o uniforme assim juntamente com os óculos escuros."

" Eu pensei que não precisava de atestado"

"isso foi antes de você entra nesta escola em particular, por isso os cuidados, além do que temos que esperar o especialista que eu chamei antes de chamar atenção indesejada."

"Entendi, como vai ficar meu treinamento agora que tenho aula?"

"não preocupe se, controlamos bem o seu poder atual, mas ainda não sabemos todo o seu potencial, até lá vamos refinar você na área social e intelectual um bom chefe sempre sabe falar mais de uma língua e tem boas notas em sala de aula é isso que vamos focar neste período."

"tudo bem então."

"Com isso resolvido vou dormir" Renasce coloca seu pijama e sua rede e transforma Leon em um relógio despertador "Não me acorde e já que você não vai dormir lei isso."

Tsuna olha pra Renascer depois para o livro ele suspira e começa a ler pelo resto da noite.

* * *

As flores de cerejeiras foram florindo, sinalizado a chegada da primavera, Tsuna esperou pacientemente pelo a hora de iniciar o desjejum, um livro aberto em suas mãos, enquanto ele sentou no chão do quarto perto da janela. Quando achou que era uma hora razoável para iniciar suas atividades, ele sai em silencio do quarto e começou a fazer o café expresso de Renascer, contemplando o céu enquanto a água ferve ele sussurrou:

"Vou fazer o melhor de mim".

"Meu café está pronto?" Renascer apareceu.

"Já está quase pronto. Aqui o Jornal."

Renascer pega o jornal e começa a ler, quando o café foi aprontou ele deixa o jornal de lado para tomar sua bebida, depois de um gole ele pergunta.

"Quando Mama vai voltar?"

"uh.. Provavelmente daqui a dois dias."

"O que ela foi fazer em Tóquio afinal?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, talvez ela deve ter indo visitar a família principal."

"pensei que ela não tinha parentes vivos."

"Bom ela não tem, mas quando ela ficou órfã uma família tradicional a sustentou e até pagou os estudos dela."

"Bem, qual é o nome da família?

"Kuroko".

"vou pesquisar depois" Tsuna serviu o desjejum para Renascer e depois ele sentou-se para comer desta vez era uma pequena refeição, já que desde o acampamento a fome insana de Tsuna diminuiu agora tudo que ele precisa e de três refeições normais e quatro sacos de sangue dois de manha dois á noite. Renascer decidiu esta dieta para que Tsuna não chame a atenção no horário de almoço da escola pelo menos até Renascer acha um guardião disposto a dar seu sangue.

Depois da refeição tranquila Tsuna se aprontou para aula. E ambos saíram de casa e se dirigiram a escola. No portão Renascer se separa de Tsuna. Ainda era muito cedo eram seis e trinta da manhã a cerimonia de boas vindas para os primeiro anos era á sete e trinta isto deixa Tsuna com muito tempo livre, com isso ele se dirige lentamente para a placa de seções dos novos alunos. Descobrindo que sua classe era a 1-A ele vai aguardar na sala.

Na sala de aula, Tsuna escolheu para sentar no canto mais distante perto da janela, onde uma cerejeira bloqueia um pouco o sol, tirando seu fone de ouvido Tsuna começa a praticar da meditação e ele se desliga do mundo.

* * *

Depois da cerimonia de boas vindas, os alunos começaram a ir para sala de aula, os alunos da sala 1-A entram na sala fazendo barulho, pelo menos até que a professora entrou.

"Boa manhã alunos, meu nome é Kimiwari Luka e eu serei sua professora responsável, além de professora de japonês a partir desde dia até o final do ano. Eu não tolero atrasos, preguiça ou atos indisciplinados dentro ou fora de sala de aula, se eu ver isso vou punir adequadamente, estamos entendidos? **"**

Todos os alunos assentiram.

"Hn,Bom" Kimiwari sensei começou a discutir as regras da escola, Tsuna sentiu sendo observado mas ignorou pensando ser Renascer.

"Agora ,aqui esta os horários." Ela mostrou folhas de papel na sua mesa "quando eu chamar seus nomes por favor venha em frente e obter o seu cronograma."

A professora chamou nome um após o outro e não foi em ordem alfabética.

"temos estudos sociais primeiramente na manhã" alguém reclamou em voz alta.

"Parece que temos 2 períodos de Educação física as segunda e terças;"

"Olha temos reuniões oficiais do clube as tarde de sexta."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna se levantou ele foi buscar seu cronograma,

"Meu jovem porque está usando óculos escuro na sala de aula."

"desculpe sensei, eu tenho no momento um problema médico. " tirando uma papel ele mostra para professora "aqui é meu atestado."

A professora sem nenhum motivo corou e para disfarçar isso ela finge uma tosse "uhum ..cof cof ah tudo bem volte ao seu lugar."

Achando que sua nova sensei era um pouco estranha Tsuna volta para seu lugar observando seu cronograma. A sensação de ser observado continua mas não é maliciosa e sim curiosa talvez alguém na sala e curioso devido aparência estranha de Tsuna, não querendo se preocupar com isso ele se foca na aula.

O primeiro dia escolar passou tranquilo no intervalo, Tsuna preferiu conhecer a escola e procurar lugares tranquilos para ficar despercebido, ele acho três pontos bons um foi a biblioteca, outro foi a cobertura e por ultimo um pequenos bosque perto do campo de beisebol, Tsuna prefere o bosque dos três, já que a cobertura fica muito exposta ao sol e a biblioteca tem movimento de pessoas, em seus passeio pela escola a pessoas que observava o perdeu de vista, terminando o dia escolar Tsuna caminha para seu lar pelo caminho do templo.

O templo desta cidade possui uma enorme escadaria e é rodeado por um bosque rico em animais, que Tsuna particularmente fez amizade, devido o acampamento Tsuna passou um tempo sem vir aqui e ele estava com saudade de seus amigos, decidiu dar uma parada antes de volta para casa e fazer o jantar.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato tinha finalmente recebido uma chance de ser valorizado, Renascer o maior assassino do mundo tinha lhe dando uma missão ele deveria avaliar o futuro decimo, Renascer não foi muito especifico, então Hayato pensou que ele deveria testa a força e ver se o candidato era digno de ser decimo animado para cumprir com sua missão ele veio rapidamente para a cidade do alvo.

Renascer omitiu varias informações do alvo, talvez para testar sua capacidade de coleta de informações, por que tudo que ele tinha pra iniciar o trabalho era um nome e o nome da cidade, a cidade foi fácil de encontrar mas o nome foi difícil de achar, ninguém na maldita cidade inteira sabia quem era os Sawadas, alguns dizem que eles se mudaram e que já fazia seis anos que não via a família, achando isto estranho ele procurou os registro escolares é notou sim que Sawada Tsunayoshi existia, era residente da cidade e tinha frequência perfeita, mas por algum motivo ninguém o notava.

As poucas informações que consegui era que o menino era desajeitado, estupido, que não era bom pra nada, alguns dizem que o motivo da mudança era que a mãe tinha vergonha do filho e mudou.

Para Hayato as informações se contradizem, afinal o menino ainda frequenta a escola, e a notas deles não são ruins para justificar chama-lo de estupido a alguma coisa suspeita com este alvo, se for ruim Hayato vai elimina-lo e proteger o nome da Vongola de ser manchado.

O ano escolar inicia é Hayato viu seu nome na mesma lista que seu alvo, a cerimonia de boas vindas foi um tedio e ele foi para sala antes que todos os alunos, quando chegou na sala ele pensou que seria o único aqui, ele estava enganado.

Quando abriu a porta ele viu uma menina vestida como um homem,ela estava usando óculos escuros e tinha fones no ouvido, aparência não convencional não tirava sua beleza só acrescentava um toque exótico e misterioso, no seu intimo Hayato queria saber qual era a cor de seus olhos, notando que ele estava parado feito um idiota perto da porta ele entrou e escolheu um lugar atrás da menina, assim ele poderia observa seu alvo assim que chegasse, logico ele não queria admitir que era uma desculpa para observar a menina sem ela perceber.

Os alunos começaram a chegar, e a menina tirou os fones de ouvindo e os guardou, Hayato devia estar procurando Sawada mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela menina, as meninas da sala começaram a fofocar sobre ele, mas nada disso importava quando a professora entrou ele tentou procura seu alvo, mas seus olhos sempre voltava para a ela, ele percebeu que ninguém parecia notar a menina exótica na sala isso era estranho, se ele foi notado a menina também deveria ser então ele ouvi-o:

"Sawada Tsunayoshi".

E a menina se levantou, e Hayato teve seu coração quebrado, a menina que ele estava observando era um menino e não qualquer menino, mas sim o cara que devia testar e matar caso ele não fosse digno. A vida de Hayato era uma droga.

Ele tentou seguiu o alvo e o perdeu facilmente apesar da aparência ,só voltado a vê-lo na sala de aula, na saída ele tentou segui-lo novamente mais falhou, ficando com raiva ele chutou uma pedra mais algo estranho aconteceu era uma sensação, era como um poder fosse removido da cidade como uma véu e neste instante o tempo havia parado e passou, a sensação desapareceu, esquecendo de sua raiva ele foi para casa animado havia algum fenômeno acontecendo nesta cidade Hayato poderia finalmente realizar seu sonho, passando no templo para agradecer a oportunidade ele o viu, seu alvo estava rodeado por animais ele estava sorrindo e naquele momento Hayato decidiu que Sawada Tsunayoshi não podia ser contaminado pela Máfia e ele entrou em ação.

* * *

Tsuna está tendo um bom tempo com seus amigos animais, ele podem não falar sua língua, mas Tsuna os adora, o momento é rompido quando o poder que estava na cidade foi retirado, Tsuna conhecia este poder, ele estava aqui quando foi colocado, foi algumas semanas depois de sua transformação ele acha que é coincidência, mas talvez sua mãe tenha algo haver com isso.

Quando a sensação de tempo voltou a normal ele acalma seus amigos animais com seu sorriso até que alguém falar

"Recurso–me aceita-lo como o nosso líder! Alguém como você não pode assumir a Vongola."

Bananas de dinamite são puxadas para fora de sua roupa iluminadas por um cigarro e ele arremessa as dinamites em Tsuna se põe em posição de luta a batalha começa.

* * *

E terminou, sabe eu sempre achei interessante em episódios de anime quando terminam no inicio de luta, este episódios me incentivam a continuar assistindo, neste capitulo temos o primeiro guardião, e sim ele vai estar apaixonado por Tsuna assim como os outros guardiões mais não é meu foco principal.

A musica citada é **satellite** da banda **Rise Against,** o anime homenageado é **Kuroko no Basket,** mas só por que eu acho a desorientação de Kuroko muito sobrenatural, além do mais ele é fofo.

Muito obrigado por nós acompanha é até a próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores,eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de melhora minha escrita.

Divirta-se

* * *

 **ALVO 7-Desconhecido**

" _Não devemos temer o desconhecido, todos nós estamos num processo de cura. Se o mundo não precisasse mudar, que sentido teriam as lutas que travamos contra aquilo que pensamos estar errado?_ _  
_ _Viva! Lute! Transforme! Mude! Seja uma pessoa melhor!_ _"_

 _Gabriel Myslinsky_

"Recurso–me aceita-lo como o nosso líder! Alguém como você não pode assumir a Vongola."

"Quem é você"

"seu executor." Bananas de dinamite são puxadas para fora de sua roupa iluminadas por um cigarro e ele arremessa as dinamites em Tsuna.

"pessoal fujam." Tsuna em posição de luta vai pra frente, enquanto os animais se esconde do perigo, as dinamites iriam atingir Tsuna mais ele rapidamente as apagou com suas mãos.

"Eu não sei quem é você, mas eu não gosto de machuca ninguém, vá embora."

"Tch você não machuca nem uma mosca. Não se ache só porque teve sorte." Aumentado o numero de dinamites ele as lança de novo, mas sem sucesso.

"Pare com isso! suas bombas não vão funcionar contra mim."

"É mesmo tome isso, bombas duplas." Mas Tsuna as apaga com graça e facilidade, Hayato achou que subestimou o seu alvo, seu temperamento tomou a melhor e ele usou uma técnica não concluída, "Bomba tripla." ele puxou o triplo de quantidade de bombas, mas perdeu o controle e as dinamites caíram em seu pé. "merda é o fim." Tsuna percebendo o perigo e rapidamente chega a Hayato e por puro instinto ele libera suas asas que formam um casulo em torno dos dois. As bombas explodem quando a fumaça se dissipa e ambos estão bem, Tsuna se afasta o suficiente para olha nos olhos dele e pergunta:

"Você está bem."

"eu .. eu .. estava enganado, você é único que apto a se tornar chefe."

"há."

Hayato agarra ombros de Tsuna e com rosto cheio de gratidão diz: "Você arriscou sua vida para mim! agora minha vida é sua".

"Eh! sua vida. Isso é um pouco demais ...não podemos ser só amigos!?"

"Não!" Hayato o aperta mais forte. "Absolutamente não!"

Tsuna geme, antes o garoto já estava determinado, e agora parecia mais, suspirando Tsuna pisca e percebe com horror a situação que ele estava, ele mostrou suas asas.

Hayato estava em plena felicidade, olhando de perto para o rosto de seu atual chefe o deixava sem folego, sua bochechas rapidamente avermelharam, ele engole um pouco e olha para o lado e percebe algo estranho saindo da costa de seu chefe, antes dele falar algo Tsuna o empurrar, mas antes que ele se afaste demais uma corrente verde o cerca e o prendem.

"Hiieeee."

"Caos."

"Senhor Renascer"

"Sensei"

Saindo de uma árvore Renasce surge em toda sua gloria. "Você veio mais rápido do que eu esperava Gokudera Hayato."

"Espera." Tsuna meio que se ajeitou nas correntes "sensei você o conhece?"

"sim, ele o membro da família que eu chamei da Itália embora seja nossa primeira reunião em pessoa." Terminou Renascer.

"É Uma honra conhece-lo pessoalmente senhor Renascer, estou ao seu serviço e a serviço do décimo." Hayato fala como um cachorrinho animado.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo" Tsuna diz muito confuso

"O perdedor serve o vencedor, é uma regra da família." Renascer explica enquanto retira Leon, e deixa Tsuna sentado com suas asas caídas na frente de Hayato.

"Décimo na sua costa" Hayato começa um pouco tímido, Tsuna começou a tremer Renascer vendo isso diz:

"Tsuna ,voe para casa e comece o jantar ." Tsuna ouvindo isso se levantou abriu suas belas asas e voe rapidamente para casa deixando para traz um chocando e admirado o adolescente.

"então Hayato você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui?"

"Para testar o decimo é ver se ele é digno do titulo."

"ah! então foi isso que você entendeu!" Renascer parece divertido no comentário "Bom, então qual é sua opinião?"

"Não há ninguém mais digno de ser o décimo Vongola"

"Uhum, muito bom, agora eu vou te dizer por que você está realmente aqui;"

* * *

Num templo em Tóquio em uma sala com um grande altar estar um rapaz de 19 anos, de pele pálida com cabelo azuis e olhos da mesma cor, estava em posição de oração murmurando algo quando Nana entram na sala, sentido a presença de companhia o jovem para e se levanta e virá para a convidada.

Nana começa a falar "então, Tetsuya você consegui remover?"

"sim, Tia Nana."

"Mó não me chame de Tia, se um rapaz como você me chama assim faz me sentir velha."

Ostentando um leve sorriso Tetsuya responde "eu não acho isso te faz velha, só de dar mais refinamento."

"uhum, vou fingir que acredito, mas mudado de assunto o processo foi cansativo, você esta bem?"

"Não se preocupe, eu aprendi um técnica similar antes da universidade, então eu estou um pouco acostumado com a pressão deste feitiço."

"mas que técnica te preparou para isso?"

"Misdirection Overflow"

"Ah ,sim isso explica por que você é único que consegui retirar o feitiço desde que sua avó faleceu."

Tornado seu rosto sem expressão Tetsuya pergunta. "Você tem certeza disso, afinal á seis anos atrás você estava muito preocupada com o preconceito das pessoas de sua cidade, o que mudou agora?"

"Antes e eu era fraca, e meu filho estava amedrontado, se eu tivesse tido uma melhor relação com Tsuna á autoestima dele estaria forte o suficiente para encarar o mundo, mas eu nunca incentivei o meu filho e mesmo eu, o chamei de inútil, na época eu não percebi que tinha quebrado meu filho." ela tinha um olhar triste no rosto "Então o incidente aconteceu, tudo que pensei foi proteger meu filho. Agora Tsuna decidiu mudar e para isso eu não posso deixa-lo debaixo de minhas asas ele precisa ver o mundo e voar nele com as próprias asas e encarar o desconhecido , eu vou apoia-lo ." Nana deixou a tristeza de lado e mostrou uma expressão resoluta.

"eu te conheço á muito tempo é a primeira vez que vejo seus olhos arderem em determinação, tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo, no entanto a remoção só vai ser realmente efetivada dentro de duas semanas já que passou-se muito tempo com o feitiço ativo."

"Eu entendo, estou muito agradecida também, há alguma coisa que posso fazer para retribuir?"

"Uhum talvez quando Taiga e eu sair para nossa lua de mel, você pode vigiar Nigou pra nós."

"Considere-se feito." Nana responde com um grande sorriso.

"Você vai ficar para o jantar, Taiga é um maravilhoso cozinheiro."

"não eu quero estar mais rápido possível ao lado do meu filho."

"Eu compreendo, mas me permita leva-la até a estação."

"Você não precisa."

"eu insisto, eu me recurso a deixar uma senhora andar de noite desacompanhada."

"você continua um perfeito cavalheiro Tetsuya." Tetsuya oferece o braço a Nana e fala "Estaria manchando o nome da família Kuroko se não tratar as pessoas com devido respeito." Ambos sai da sala.

* * *

Tsuna estava terminado o jantar quando Renascer voltou.

"Desculpe, fui descuidado" Tsuna estava sem óculos seus olhos alaranjas estavam chorosos.

"Eu conversei com ele sobre sua condição."

"E ele esta bem com isso? Afinal eu não sou um ser humano, acha que ele vai me aceitar? ele provavelmente me acha uma aberração."

"Você esta enganado!" Tsuna se assusta ele estava tão preocupado que não atentou para um novo ocupante, Hayato entra na cozinha e olha para Tsuna sem óculos seu rosto fica vermelho e ele rapidamente se prostra colocando sua cabeça no chão.

"me desculpe décimo, me perdoe pelo tom desrespeitoso" ele levanta a cabeça: "em nenhum momento achei você como uma aberração, não quando você arriscou a sua vida por mim, eu sei que a rejeição dói, eu mesmo fui rejeitado muitas vezes antes do Nono me acolher, mas ninguém antes se importou com a minha vida antes, mas você mesmo que eu era um estranho, mesmo que eu estava tentando te machucar, você valorizou a minha vida, e se preocupou com meu bem estar então como eu poderia rejeitar alguém que valorize minha vida? Hayato sorrir

São muitos os sentimentos que passam pela cabeça de Tsuna, mas o principal é gratidão e felicidade, Tsuna consegui-o um amigo. Era um momento lindo " **Growlls"** pelo menos até o estomago de Hayato ronca e seu rosto fica mais vermelho do que já estava.

Tsuna riu " ano ... você gostaria de se juntar a nós no jantar?" Hayato se levantou e se juntou a Renascer na mesa.

Hayato estava no céu, ele tinha um hobby de estuda o sobrenatural e o paranormal, seu sonho era encontrar algo ou alguém sobrenatural e convencê-lo a juntar-se a sua família. Para seu maior prazer, ele tinha encontrado um ser sobrenatural diante dele e ele tinha dedicado a sua vida para servi-lo seu sonho virou realidade, ainda Hayato sempre sonhou ser membro de uma família que o chefe fosse alguém digno agora ele encontrou um chefe que era lindo, gentil, bondoso, amável e um maravilhoso cozinheiro.

Fazia anos que Hayato não comia comida caseira, o jantar na frente dele era um maravilhoso banquete a moda italiana, isso deve ser o carma depois da vida de Hayato ser horrível por vários anos, ele finalmente tem sua recompensa a vida era maravilhosa.

Depois da refeição, Hayato, Tsuna e Renascer estava no quarto, Renascer é o único na cama es os dois meninos estava no chão olhando para ele: "Bom Tsuna, lembra-se da pessoa que me disse sobre a prata."

"sim,seu contato sensei."

"isso, mesmo meu contato aqui era Hayato, até onde eu sei ele estuda atividades paranormais e sobrenaturais e ele criou um catalogo pessoal." Renasce mostra um livro grosso. "Antes do treinamento você me disse que não tinha certeza do que você era, então junto vamos tentar descobrir ok."

"Ok sensei,"

Satisfeito com a resposta ela dar a vez para Hayato falar, colocando um óculos de estudo Hayato começa: "Decimo, primeiro entenda que serem humanos, só agruparam os seres sobrenaturais em grupos exemplo clássico são demônios na Europa aqui no Japão Yokais, para começarmos vamos primeiro classifica-lo quando a sua alimentação."

"Como assim?"

"Dependendo do que você come, podemos saber qual grupo você mais se enquadra."

" A tá legal."?

"Então do que você se alimenta? nesta pergunta Tsuna corou, ele juntou os dedos e começou a gira-los juntos. Renascer não suportado a atitude chata, chutou Tsuna e respondeu no lugar dele.

"Baka-Tsuna se alimenta principalmente de sangue, mas ele pode ser alimentar de comida normal. Minha sugestão é um meio vampiro."

Hayato ficou pensativo antes de falar "Bom está certo que isso restringem um pouco as possibilidades deixe eu ver". Hayato começa a foliar o caderno. "De acordo com as minhas pesquisas ele pode ser Vampiro, Dampiro, ghols, nephilim, sereias, tiyanak, aswang, Rakshasa, Íncubos, a maioria dos yokai em geral e em especifico Kappas."

"Hiiieee é uma lista muito grande." Mesmo Renasce parecia Impressionado, Hayato tira os óculos e se anima: "Decimo não se preocupe, eu sei como diminuir está lista."

"serio, como?"

"Beba o meu sangue." Hayato fala com uma expressão seria.

Renascer e Tsuna congelam e depois Renascer começa a rir enquanto Tsuna entra em pânico. Hayato fala mais uma vez "Decimo beba o meu sangue e não se preocupe, eu tenho fé em você isto é uma prova de minha lealdade a você."

Tsuna para e ouve as batidas do coração de Hayato, ele nota que Hayato está nervoso mais ainda firme em decisão, Tsuna decidiu "eu faço isso só se você me chamar de Tsuna." Ele respondeu um pouco corado, enquanto isso Renascer e Leon estão comendo pipoca

Hayato cora e gagueja "Isso seria muito desrespeitoso." Ele esta olhando por seu chefe "Mas se você que assim... Tsuna Sama."

"Tsuna Sama?!"

"Desculpe é o melhor que dar pra fazer." Hayato responde e nesta resposta Tsuna suspira "Tudo bem então, ano como vamos fazer isso."

Renascer suspira, "Dame Tsuna, use os seus instinto, você tem a hiper intuição também então faça o que ambos mandam. " Ele estava vestido como um diretor de filmes. "Agora, ação!" Leon estava em forma de claquete.

Tsuna tinha mais um a gota de suor escorrendo, seu sensei eram estranho, suspirando ele fecha os olhos e procura ouvir que seus instintos.

Por um breve momento Tsuna se ver naquela cena familiar ele estar olhando por olhos vermelhos que nunca viu antes, ele lembra da dor da mordida, ele lembra da sensação indescritível ,ele lembra da fome, ele lembra das palavras,

" _ **eu quero viver!"**_

" _ **então viva minha criança e me mostre que tipo de mostro você se tornou, agora se alimente."**_

" _ **Tome meu sangue, Beba por sua vontade, caminhe por sua própria vontade, vire ser orgulhoso."**_

Saindo do transe os olhos de Tsuna estão forcados em Hayato, sem retirar olhar, ele se aproxima de Hayato, quando seus corpos estão próximos de maneira intima, as mãos de Tsuna acaricia o rosto de Hayato de uma forma amorosa lentamente descendo as mãos para o pescoço, e depois ombros Hayato parece hipnotizado, então Tsuna morde sua jugular e ele começa a beber enquanto Hayato sai do transe estático para uma nuvem de prazer.

Se renascer estivesse fora da sala ele ia pensar que os adolescentes estariam realizados atos sujos, ainda bem Renascer é uma boa pessoa que esta gravando os ruídos, que ele usara num futuro não tão distante como chantagem. Notando que Hayato apesar de muito feliz, estava ficando mais pálido ele termina a gravação e bate Tsuna com o martelo Leon forte o suficiente para chamar a atenção.

Tsuna dar mais um chupar profundo e tira suas presas, deixando duas marcas pequenas e nítidas no pescoço de Hayato, que Renasce usa suas chamas para fechar, Hayato estar atordoado, Renasce pede pra Tsuna o colocar na cama, gentilmente Tsuna o acomoda na cama, o cobre e senta ao seu lado, acariciado seus cabelos com os olhos preocupados.

Renascer o tranquiliza "Hayato é um fumante, por isso ele tem vasos sanguíneos finos, ele só precisa descansar e vai está como um novo amanhã".

"Que bom."

"Você ainda esta preocupado, o que é?"

"Bom estou atordoado, eu sempre achei que não tinha um futuro, agora diante de mim há tantas possibilidades eu me sinto sem rumo."

"Bom, é este sentimento que nós tornar humanos." Antes de Tsuna retrucar ele faz um sinal de pare "as linhas entre humanos e mostro e tênue, já vi humanos fazeres atos monstruosos também vi pessoas que eram consideradas monstros que fizeram ato de pura bondade. Tsuna todos nos nascemos sem um destino desconhecido e somos nós que escolhemos para onde ir, o que importa aqui não é o que você é, mas sim o que você quer ser?"

Trocando de Roupa e atando sua rede Renasce termina "Lembre-se **o futuro tem muito nomes, para os fracos é o inalcançável, para os temerosos o desconhecido e para valente é a oportunidade** pense nisso e boa noite."

Tsuna agora está pensando ele abre a janela e sai, ele começa a voar em direção as estrelas, em quanto ele voa ele começa a cantar:

 **Katachi aru mono sore bakari sagashita  
Kawaranai kaze ga fuki hoho wo sugita**

 _Algumas pessoas ainda procuram forma de ser machucar  
Mesmo que o vento inalterado limpem suas bochechas_

 **Itsu ka yume mita taisetsu na nani ka omou yori sugu soba de  
Kagayaite iru Yuruginai kimi e..**

 _Eu posso ver algo importante quando eu sonho, eu faço o que penso imediatamente.  
eu quero ser um exemplo brilhante e inabalável_

 **Girigiri datte kamawanai Nakushita mono wa nani mo nai  
Mada owarenai dare mo shiranai chizu wo  
Hirogete 'ru yo Arukidasou**

 _Pois não devemos dar importância a nada que perdemos  
Pois estou perseguindo o mapa que ninguém conhece  
Vamos ao infinito_

Parado no ar e olhando para firmamento ele continua

 **Doko made yukeru genjitsu wa yousha nakute  
Kamishimeta kuchibiru wa hikarabisou**

 _O quão longe iremos? A realidade é impiedosa  
Meus lábios partidos estão completamente secos_

 **Tsuranuku koto wa omou yori kitsukute  
Da kedo ima akareta  
Mune no chizu wo dakishime mou ichido**

 _Posso ir além das coisas que os olhos veem  
Entretanto, agora tudo fica claro  
Devo abraçar meu mapa mais uma vez_

 **Owari nante nai no nara tomadou ashi wo fumidashite  
Yuuki kazashite dare mo shiranai chizu wa  
Kono te no naka tsuzuite iku**

 _Se nada tem fim, sem confusão siga um passo em frente  
Siga com coragem o mapa que ninguém conhece  
Que continua se estendendo em nossas mãos_

Voando bem alto Tsuna guardar as sua asas e em queda livre canta

 **Namida wa mou kawaita koro ni yasashisa wa tsuyosa ni kawatta  
Kono mune ni umarete 'ku nando datte**

 _Já é hora de secar as lágrimas, pois a bondade que me mudou  
Nasce em meu peito mais e mais_

Quando próximo do solo, liberando sua asas ele faz um loope e continua

 **Girigiri datte kamawanai Nakushita mono wa nani mo nai  
Mada owarenai dare mo shiranai chizu wo hirogete 'ru yo**

 _Pois, não devemos dar importância, à nada que perdemos  
Esse mapa que ninguém conhece ainda se estende ao infinito_

 **Owari nante nai no nara tomadou yume wo nigirishime  
Yuuki egaite dare mo shiranai chizu e  
Tsuzuite 'ku doko made demo**

 _Se nada tem fim, então fugimos perplexos dos sonhos  
Teça a coragem nesse mapa que ninguém conhece  
E ele continuará se estendendo_

Voltado para sua casa ele senta no telhado olhando para o céu em bom humor. Que venha o desconhecido ele está pronto pra ele.

* * *

Por hoje é só, espero que tenha apreciado a filosofia sobre o grande desconhecido que é a vida.

O personagens que apareceram são **Kuroko Tetsuya** de **KUROKO NO BASKET** , **ALUCARD** de **HELLSING.**

A frase que Renascer cita no final pertence a **Victor Hugo**.

A musica do final é bem antiga chamada **DARE MO SHIRANAI CHIZU DE** do anime conhecido no Brasil como Buck que foi um dos meus animes favoritos.

Um abraço pessoal e até a próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores,eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de melhora minha escrita.

Divirta-se

* * *

 **ALVO 8- Seja você mesmo**

"A glória da amizade não é a mão estendida, nem o sorriso carinhoso, nem mesmo a delícia da companhia. É a inspiração espiritual que vem quando você descobre que alguém acredita e confia em você."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

No dia seguinte de manhã bem cedo Nana chegou em casa e viu seu filho no telhado com um grande sorriso no rosto ele pulou e a recebeu com um abraço amoroso ,ambos entraram na casa e conversarão sobre as novidades, Nana estava encantada de saber que Tsuna tinha um amigo da sua idade, ela decidiu fazer um delicioso banquete para seu convidado, além de incentiva Tsuna a ser um bom amigo e fazer um bento caseiro para seu novo amigo, Tsuna pensou que era um ideia agradável.

Renascer foi o próximo a ser juntar na cozinha, onde foi recebido com sorriso de Nana e um abraço de Tsuna e mimado com seu café expresso divinamente preparado e seu jornal. O grande Renascer estava sendo mimado e ele não se importava mesmo Leon estava recebendo tratamento V.I.P, quando Hayato constrangido chegou na cozinha ele foi recebido com brilhos, flores e muita comida, quando soube que era sua boas vindas a família ele começou a chorar dizendo que não era digno, os Sawadas o acalmaram e prosseguiram com o desjejum em clima festivo até a hora dos meninos saírem para aula.

* * *

Uma semana se passou e Hayato e Tsuna eram bons amigos, Tsuna quando criança sempre foi mal tratado e quando ele se transformou ele ficou com medo de machucar seus pares, por isso ele nunca teve alguém de sua idade para conversar, Tsuna ansiava por aceitação, a única pessoa que lhe tinha dado carinho a sua vida solitária era sua mãe, depois Renascido com sua maneira sádica, mas nenhum dos dois tinha sua idade e por isso Hayato era um maravilhoso alivio para sua vida.

Durante esta semana ele conversaram bastante e o único momento que eles não estavam juntos era na aula de economia domestica, esta aula só era obrigatória para as meninas, mas Renascer mudou sua grande e fez Tsuna frequenta esta aula, não que Tsuna iria reclamar, ele não queria uma estaca de prata atravessando a sua mão.

No Final de semana sua mãe foi trabalhar em seu emprego de fotografo freelance em meio á natureza e Renascer aproveitou para treinar Tsuna juntamente com Hayato.

"Muito bem Tsuna você lembrada lista que Hayato disse de seres sobrenaturais que você poderia ser?"

"Não eu estava chocado."

"Bom você vai lembrar, a partir de hoje todo final de semana vamos tentar consegui ver quais poderes você tem, eu e Hayato concordamos em hoje você fazer o teste começando por **vampiros** e **dampiros**."

"Vampiros e Dampiros parece ser a mesma coisa para mim."

"desculpe corrigi-los Tsuna sama mais vampiros são humanos convertidos em seres da noite, dampiros são filho de um legitimo vampiro com uma humana." Informou Hayato.

"Pela descrição eu sou um vampiro não um dampiro minha mãe é humano e até onde eu saiba meu outro progenitor também."

"neste ponto é verdade, mas você pode andar no sol coisa que só um dampiro pode fazer, e seu reflexo e refletido no espelho, por isso vamos pensar que você é uma mistura dos dois." Terminou Hayato.

Nisso Renascer puxou uma lista e mostrou para Tsuna "aqui está uma lista de hábitos de vampiros vamos ver do que você é capaz, vamos começar a tortura."

"Renascer está mais animado do que eu pra isso" pensou Tsuna

O primeiro item era força que Tsuna já havia conseguido, o segundo foi velocidade que também Tsuna dominava. O terceiro e quarto foi transforma-se em morcego e em nevoa que foi um fracasso por que ninguém sabia qual era o gatilho para isso, O quinto era visão noturna que era uma das boas qualidades de Tsuna.

O sexto seria telepatia, que fracassou já que Tsuna não pode ser comunicar telepaticamente nem com Renascer, Hayato ou sua mãe, mas Renascer considerou telepatia com animais já que Tsuna parecia entender animais e conversar com os mesmos esta era uma habilidade que Tsuna iria praticar sempre que possível durante a semana, pois Renascer disse que era uma habilidade útil já que ele mesmo falava com insetos.

O sétimo habito na lista era estranho pra caramba não opinião de Tsuna pois de acordo com a literatura vampiros não atravessam pontes que não é o caso de Tsuna, mas não impediu Renascer faze-lo atravessar ponde de cordas em desfiladeiros para testar.

O oitavo hábito vampiro é não poder invadir casas sem ser convidado, para ver isso Renascer fez Tsuna invadir varias casas da região e roubar galinhas pra que Tsuna não que saber, isso riscou o habito da lista.

O nono era tornar suas unhas em garras afiadas, que Tsuna pode fazer com facilidade, apesar das luvas de Tsuna ficarem com buracos na ponta dos dedos.

A décima tentativa tinha duas partes, uma era a invisibilidade e a outra era atravessar as paredes, Tsuna muitas vezes passou despercebido mas parece que ele não podia ficar realmente invisível, sobre atravessar paredes toda vez que ele tentou atravessar ele criou um buraco nas mesmas.

No final foi um final de semana cansativo e os três decidiram que Tsuna não era um vampiro clássico, no próximo final de semana ele tentaria outra coisa.

* * *

No inicio da segunda antes de Tsuna sair para aula Renascer deu um caderno em branco para Tsuna.

"Pra que isso, sensei?"

"para anotar"

"anotar o que?"

"Sua identidade."

"Eu não entendi!"

"Eu fui chamado para torna-lo um líder de família, um chefe de Familia deve ser digno, mas **sem identidade não há dignidade, sem dignidade não há identidade e sem está duas não há liberdade. A liberdade impõe logo de começo o respeito pelo próximo. Isto explica quais sãos os limites da vida**."

"Eu ainda não entendo."

" **Cada relacionamento é um espelho; ele revela sua identidade a você**. Explicando para idiotas eu quero que anote o que gosta e o que não gosta no relacionamento que você tem isso inclui eu, sua mãe e Hayato." "Um bom chefe de família conhece os pontos forte e fracos de sua família isso ajuda em saber que tipo de trabalho dar para um funcionário, como você age muito por instinto e necessário a pratica da auto-observação."

"então eu sou tenho que escrever o que gosto e o que não gosto, exemplo não gosto que o sensei esfaqueie-me." Renascer o esfaqueou "Resposta certa, agora vá pra aula." "professor sadista" Pensou Tsuna.

A aula foi calma, Tsuna anotou que ele adorava fazer Hayato sorrir, ele também notou que ele não gostava de pessoas que ficam falando mal das outras pelas costas, e que ele não vai ser assim. Afinal ele estava se sentido mal de ser alvo de conversas que eram sussurros mas que ele podia ouvir alto e claro sobre como ele era estranho, isto estava acontecendo agora mesmo na aula de economia domestica.

Tsuna suspira "parece que as pessoas estão começando a nota minha presença, pelo menos não estão me chamando de dame-tsuna." pensou ele com resignação.

"Ano, você gostaria de participar de nossa equipe?" uma menina falou.

Levantando a cabeça Tsuna percebe que estava falando era uma menina chamada Sasagawa Kyoko, se Tsuna estava certo ela era um ídolo nesta escola, ela meio que lembra a sua mãe também então ele achou que era seguro falar com ela.

"Eu gostaria muito, mas você tem certeza disso?"

Dessa vez que respondeu foi Kurokawa Hana "Você é aceitável suficiente, já que você não age feito um macaco."

"uhum, tá legal, eu acho."

"vou anotar no meu caderno que eu não gosto de apelidos também." pensou Tsuna "então qual é o projeto que vocês decidiram?" Perguntou ele.

"Que bom que perguntou, vamos fazer doces japoneses." Respondeu Kyoko

"A que legal! Eu amo doces." E assim os três discutiram o projeto, eles formam um grupo um pouco estranho, mas trabalharam bem juntos, tanto que as duas meninas pediram pra ser uma equipe permanente até o final do ano que Tsuna felizmente concordou. Quando estava saindo da sala e andado pelas escadas ele viu que a representante de turma de sua sala estava caída e chorando com um grande numero de papeis jogados no chão, percebendo que ele não gosta de ver pessoas chorando ele ajuda a recolher os papeis e acalma a representante e se oferece para levar os papeis no lugar dela, ele ganha em troca um sorriso triste e um agradecimento sincero, da representante que se despede em direção á enfermaria.

Tsuna é acostumado a levar grandes pesos, mas lembrando do que o sensei disse sobre aparentar normalidade ele fingiu que estava se esforçando por isso ele deixou cair os papeis quando alguém esbarrou nele.

Se ajoelhando para pegar os papeis e recolhe-los, o rapaz que esbarrou nele depois de um tempo se ajoelhou e ajudou quando ambos se levantarão o menino estava com as bochechas vermelhas, talvez estivesse doente, ele começou a se desculpar e ele sorriu, foi o sorriso mais horrível que Tsuna já havia visto e a visão machucava, quando o garoto se ofereceu para ajudar, Tsuna não disse nada eles caminharam em silencio e quando finalmente Tsuna conclui a missão e ele iria se afastar mais rápido possível desse rapaz mas o menino segurou sua mão e disse:

"mais uma vez me desculpe, eu não me apresentei antes eu sou Yamamoto Takeshi, qual é o seu nome" outra vez sorriu.

Tsuna geralmente é um menino educado mais tudo que ele podia pensar era parar aquele sorriso e foi o que ele fez "se você não sente como sorrir é melhor que não faça, se alguém sorri para mim prefiro que seja verdadeiro." E Tsuna saiu sem olhar para traz. O restante das aulas foi normal na hora do almoço Tsuna deu o seu bento caseiro para Hayato que pediu para Tsuna ir em frente enquanto ele comprava bebidas para ambos.

Atrás do campo de beisebol Tsuna se acomodou, ele pensou que devia pedir desculpas para o rapaz, afinal ele foi rude é não foi assim que a sua mãe havia educado, talvez seja isso que Renascer disse sobre identidade, por que agora por mais que aquele sorriso incomodasse, ele não tinha o direito de tratar aquele menino assim, Tsuna começa murmurar

"Ser você mesmo, é difícil, mas fazer amizades também é." puxando alguns fios de cabelo e decidido relaxar ele cantar uma canção que ele ouviu no rádio uma vez.

* * *

Hoje não tinha sido um bom dia para Takeshi, como chorão e irritante quando parece, é muito difícil ser o cara mais popular da escolar, todos os dias, haveria olhos fixos em você querendo saber o que você faria em seguida ,analisando cada movimento seu julgando você, fazia muito tempo que Takeshi se senti assim mais recentemente, porém parece torna-se pior.

Hoje no horário de economia domestica era intervalo para os meninos, ele fugiu da sala para ver se conseguia um tempo sozinho, ele estava com um humor melhor depois deste breve alivio, não querendo ser pego pelas meninas que estava voltando ele usou um caminho diferente e ele esbarrou em alguém.

Takeshi prontamente iria se desculpa mais ele parou de funcionar quando olhou, para a pessoa mais linda que ele viu na vida. A pessoa estava vestida como um menino, mais a figura delicada como de uma menina, seja que for esta pessoa estava recolhendo os papeis sozinha, botando seu cérebro para funcionar ele se ajoelhou e recolheu os papeis, a pessoa se levantou e tudo que Takeshi pode fazer era corar, e pensar que cor era os olhos dessa pessoa sem os óculos escuros, quando o menino iria se locomover Takeshi se ofereceu para ajudar, ele colocou seu melhor sorriso falso, mas a pessoa não pareceu nem um pouco impressionada, ele andaram lado a lado em silencio, Takeshi estava nervoso geralmente ele sabia o que fazer para iniciar uma conversa mais ele não estava conseguindo pensar em nada, quando chegaram e o menino deixou os papeis o garoto parecia que queria sair correndo não querendo sair sem um nome ele falou:

"mais uma vez me desculpe, eu não me apresentei antes eu sou Yamamoto Takeshi, qual é o seu nome" ele sorriu.

Takeshi esperava que o rapaz lhe responde-se com um nome, mas o que recebeu foi "se você não sente como sorrir é melhor que não faça, se alguém sorri para mim prefiro que seja verdadeiro." A voz melodiosa o cortou como uma fecha, mas o que mais surpreendeu foi que ele sabia que seu sorriso era falso, nunca ninguém tinha percebido mas um completo estranho havia, é parecia ofendido com o ato de falsidade, ele ficou intrigado o resto da aula e mesmo no treino de beisebol ele não estava concentrado e o treinador disse que seu desempenho estava abaixo do esperado, frustrado e confuso Takeshi jogou a bola de beisebol para o fundo do campo ele levou seu tempo para pega-la de volta no caminho ele ouviu a voz de mais cedo cantando.

 **Jibun rashisa tte nanda**

 _O que é ser "você mesmo"?_

Takeshi se aproximou e viu o belo rapaz sentado cantarolando

 **Hito to wa chigau" de sa o tsukero**

 **Konbini no zasshi coonaa**

 **Hyoushi ni futoji de kaite atta**

 _"Ser diferente dos outros", em letras garrafais_

 _Foi o que vi escrito_

 _Na capa de uma revista._

 **Jibunrashisa tte nanda**

 **Kodomo no koro wa ki ni mo sezu**

 **Ki ni iranakereba okotte**

 **Suki na mono wo suki da to itte**

 _O que é "Ser você mesmo"?_

 _Nunca liguei pra isso quando era criança_

 _Ficava com raiva das coisas que me irritavam_

 _E se eu gostava, simplesmente dizia que gostava_

 **Bokura wa kawatteku**

 **Mamoritai mono ga kawatteyuku**

 **Rikai sarenai takaramono kara**

 **Rikai sareru tame no tatemae e**

 _Mas nós mudamos_

 _As coisas que nós queremos proteger também muda;_

 _A partir de uma riqueza que não precisa de explicação,_

 _ao comportamento social que tomamos apenas para sermos aceitos._

 **Otona ni naru hodo**

 **Koukai suru ikimono ni naru**

 **Demo ne sore demo ne**

 **Mieru mono ga arunda yo**

 _Ao nos tornarmos adultos_

 _Mais o número de arrependimentos aumenta..._

 _Mas sabe...mesmo assim_

 _Há sempre um aprendizado novo_

 **Dakara boku wa bokurashiku**

 **Soshite kimi wa kimi rashiku tte**

 **Hajimekara sagasu you na**

 **Mono de wa nainda to omounda**

 _É por isso que eu vou ser eu mesmo_

 _E você também será você mesmo_

 _Não acho que seja algo que_

 _Devamos começar de novo só para encontrar_

 **Boku wa kimi janai shi**

 **Kimi mo boku janai kara**

 _Eu não sou como você_

 _E você não é como eu_

 **Surechigau te o tsunagu**

 **Soko ni wa ai datte umareru**

 **Sou iu mon as**

 _Entendendo isso, juntamos nossas mãos_

 _E bem ali nasce o amor_

 _É assim que funciona_

 **Jibunrashisa tte nandarou**

 **Kaerarenai taisetsu ga aru kara**

 **Kawariyuku seikatsu ga tadashii**

 _O que será que significa "Ser você mesmo"?_

 _Há sempre algo insubstituível por aí._

 _Uma vida cheia de mudanças é o caminho certo_

Takeshi chegou mais perto e sentou para ouvir

 **Ase o dasanakya ikenai**

 **Sou iu hayari no mukosei de**

 **Satotta you ni ippo hiita tokumei kibou no boukansha**

 **Chotto matte yo hoshizora wa**

 **Kawarazu ano hi to onaji da yo**

 **Rikai sarezu tomo takaramono wa**

 **Ima demo takaramono no hazu deshou**

 _Em meio a suor e lágrimas você tem que trabalhar duro_

 _"Sem personalidade" é o que os outros mais dizem_

 _Como um espectador que percebe alguma coisa e dá um passo atrás para permanecer anônimo._

 _Mas espere um segundo! Este céu estrelado_

 _Não é diferente do que era no mesmo dia_

 _Tenho certeza de que esse tesouro, mesmo que eu nunca entenda_

 _Ainda é precioso agora_

 **Henka ga kowakute kawaranu hibi mo kirai de**

 **Kawaritakute kawarenakute**

 **Kodomo no koro o omottari o shite**

 **Miushinaisou de jibun de aru furi to ka**

 **Konbini de me ni shita futoji o ki ni shitetandarou**

 **Demo ne sore demo ne mieru mono ni kidzuite yo**

 _A mudança é assustadora, mas eu também odeio esses dias imutáveis_

 _Querendo mudar, mas não consigo_

 _Acabo lembrando de como eu era quando criança_

 _É como se eu perdesse as coisas de vista, até o jeito de me expressar_

 _Eu acho que eu estava preocupado com a frase na capa daquela revista_

 _Mas sabe ... mesmo assim ... temos de perceber o que pode ser aprendido lá._

O menino parar, com a chegada de um menino da sala de Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, ele estava sorrindo que era uma coisa muito rara, ele sentam juntos e como se tivesse uma ligação ele cantam juntos:

 **Dakara boku wa bokurashiku soshite kimi wa kimi rashiku tte**

 **Hajimekara sagasu you na mono de wa nainda to omounda**

 **Boku wa kimi janai shi kimi mo boku janai kara**

 **Surechigau te o tsunagu soko ni wa ai datte umareru**

 **Sou iu mon as**

 _É por isso que eu vou ser eu mesmo e você também será você mesmo_

 _Não acho que seja algo que devamos começar de novo só para encontrar_

 _Eu não sou como você, e você não é como eu._

 _Entendendo isso, juntamos nossas mãos; e bem ali nasce o amor_

 _É assim que funciona_

 **Jibunrashisa tte nandarou**

 **Kaerarenai taisetsu ga aru kara**

 **Kawariyuku seikatsu wa tadashii**

 **Kawaranai taisetsu ga aru kara**

 _O que será que significa "Ser você mesmo"?_

 _Há sempre algo insubstituível por aí_

 _Uma vida cheia de mudanças é o caminho certo._

 _Porque há coisas preciosas que nunca mudam._

Os dois terminam de cantar em meio a um sorriso e Takeshi corre queimando de ciúmes e inveja, aulas terminaram é o sentimento não passou, Takeshi foi para o treino, o treino passou como um borrão e mesmo quando seus suposto amigos foram embora o deixando sozinho ele continuou a treinar para, esquecer o fato que ele estava sozinho, esquecer que ele estava com ciúmes de Gokudera por ser amado e esquecer a inveja que sentiu naquele momento e isso só parou quando uma dor rasgou o seu braço a ultima coisa que ele se lembra foram os belos olhos alaranjados.

* * *

As aulas terminaram, mas Tsuna ainda estava na escola, ele prometeu que iria esperar Hayato que estava no clube de ocultismo e voltaria juntos para casa, enquanto isso Tsuna estava descansando no seu local favorito assim ele não seria pego pelo grupo disciplinar perdendo a noção do tempo e um pouco entediado ele fica brincado com seus óculos até que ouve um grito de dor, sem perder tempo Tsuna vai ajudar e ver o menino de hoje de manhã o rapaz olhou para ele e desmaio. Ouvindo sua intuição ele levar para o hospital, deixando em mãos confiáveis ele volta para encontra Hayato que ver seu rosto preocupado e pergunta se estava tudo bem, Tsuna conta o que aconteceu enquanto caminho para casa

"Che.. Aquele idiotas do baseball. Aproveitando-se do bom coração de Tsuna sama." Hayato resmunga.

"Nee Hayato"

"Diga Tsuna Sama"

"Está tudo bem em querer ter mais de um amigo!¿"

Hayato pareceu um pouco triste mais respondeu "se eu que você quer."

Parando de andar Tsuna pega as mãos de Hayato, e olha amorosamente e diz "Eu quero ter mais amigos, mas quero que tenhamos isso, juntos, por que você é muito importante para mim e não pense que vou substitui-lo, por que você já um pedaço do quebra cabeça do meu coração."

No termino de seu pequeno discurso Hayato estava chorando, achando que tinha magoado o amigo ele fala: "Hayato me desculpe, se te ofendi não era minha intenção."

Hayato o impediu de continuar "Não, eu... muito obrigado, Tsuna Sama, eu não poderia pedir um chefe e amigo melhor." Limpando as lagrimas Hayato sorri timidamente que fez Tsuna sorrir em troca.

"Se você já terminou com o melodrama Mama está esperando." Renascer aparece do nada e começa atirar fazendo ambos meninos correrem e este foi mais um dia na vida cotidiana de Tsuna.

* * *

Terminou e descobrimos que nem todos os poderes de Tsuna, são vampíricos e a pergunta que não quer calar é que diabos é espécie de Tsuna, as duas fala de Renascer em negrito são: a primeira o autor é desconhecido a segunda é de **Oshio**.

A Musica é **RASHISA** da banda **SUPER BEAVER** ela também é a abertura do anime **BARAKAMON**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de melhora minha escrita.

* * *

 **ALVO 9- MAL ENTENDIDO**

" _ **A Vida não passa de um mal entendido."**_

 _ **Itrio Netuno**_

" _ **Sou responsável pelo que eu falo, não pelo que você entende."**_

 _ **Desconhecido**_

No meio da madrugada Tsuna teve um mau pressentimento quando sua mãe acordou, ele viu seu filho muito inquieto, ele se aprontar sua mãe decidiu pentear os longos cabelos de Tsuna para acalma-lo é o pente estalou, que só aumentou a inquietação de Tsuna, decidida ajudar Nana fez um chá que Tsuna bebeu e viu quatro folhas flutuado ele decidiu sair de casa e falou com sua mãe para avisar Hayato que não iriam juntos para escola, Renascer notando a inquietação perguntou o que era, mas Tsuna não pode explicar, Renascer pula na cabeça de Tsuna e diz para ele fecha os olhos e deixa o sentimento o levar, não questionado ele fecha os olhos e anda em alta velocidade em direção a escola.

* * *

Takeshi tinha um braço numa tipoia, saindo cedo evitado seu pai, ele não estava pensado, neste horário o clube de baseball se reunia para treinar, mas parece que não há treino hoje, talvez a pratica foi cancelada e Takeshi não lembrava, mas ele não poderia jogar mesmo, se ele não tinha o baseball ele não tinha nada, ele não deveria estar aqui, com este pensamento em mente ele foi para a cobertura da escola e se posicionou na borda do prédio pronto para se jogar mas alguém grita

"O que você está fazendo?!"

Takeshi se surpreende por um segundo, mas ele sorri e diz "se você veio aqui para me parar, não adianta o deus do Baseball jogo-me fora, não sirvo para nada."

Tsuna responde "você é idiota, pare com isso!"

"Cale a boca, como você pode sabe como eu me sinto! Você tem tudo, você não sabe como se sente ao querer morrer!"

"Idiota, você não sabe nada sobre mim, a vida e dura com todos, não se faça de vitima."

"Eu só sirvo para jogar, se não posso fazer isso, ninguém se importa."

"Como sobre o seu pai?!" Desafio Tsuna "Como ele se sentiria, em ter de enterrar seu único filho?"

"Eu..." Takeshi estava abalado ele não tinha pensado em seu pai Tsuna se aproveitou disso chegou mais perto e falou "Yamamoto Takeshi" num tom suave "um braço quebrado pode curar, uma pessoa morte não, há um futuro para você! Pular ou não é sua escolha, escolha sabiamente".

Takeshi estava pensativo, ele encosta na grande de proteção que quebra fazendo o perde o equilíbrio e cair, para Takeshi tudo estava em câmera lenta ,ele estar caindo, olhando para cima ele vê Tsuna se jogar após ele, Takeshi pode ver os olhos de Tsuna, são alaranjados e o Tempo parar quando Tsuna envolve seu braço na cintura de Takeshi, e com a outra mão ele ver Tsuna se agarra ao concreto com suas garras, ele esta em choque, o barulho de janela deslizado aberta e ouvido e Tsuna se ver de cara com Renascer

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna sorrir para ele, Renascer desliza para fora do caminho, Tsuna balança Takeshi através da janela aberta, ele se agarra na borda alterando suas garras em formas humanas e pula para dentro da sala, quando ambos estão em segurança Takeshi diz "Uau! Isso foi assustador! Pensei que ia morrer!"

"Não era pra isso que você estava no telhado!" Tsuna fala com uma gota de suor.

"Hahaha!, sim, foi mas você me fez mudar de ideia, muito obrigado!" Takeshi sorriu desta vez um sorriso sincero e Tsuna falou "Seu sorriso sincero é maravilhoso, você devia mostra-lo mais." e respondeu com seu próprio sorriso, por alguns estranho motivo Takeshi estava muito vermelho, achando normal porque Hayato também corar sem motivo Tsuna continuou "Então ontem começamos com o pé esquerdo, vamos tentar outra vez" se curvando em reverencia ele falou "Meu nome é Sawada Tsunayoshi, espero que sejamos bons amigos." Terminou Tsuna afinal o mau pressagio foi evitado e teve o bônus de ganhar mais um amigo, ele acha que hoje vai ser um bom dia.

Takeshi decidiu ir para casa e falar com seu pai, Tsuna ficou na escola onde encontrou com um Hayato e compartilhou o que aconteceu, o dia terminou normal quando saio da escola Hayato se desculpou e falou que tinha que repor sua dinamites então ele ficaria um tempo fora, Tsuna lhe desejou uma boa viagem.

* * *

No caminho para casa Tsuna foi ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes para o jantar, ele estava demostrado muita felicidade, além dos ingredientes Tsuna comprou um saco de doces, ele queria compartilhar com os seus amigos.

Amigos, Tsuna não podia acreditar agora ele tem amigos, o simples pensamento o fazia tonto, ele comprou os favoritos de Hayato pra quando ele voltar, ele ainda não sabia os gosto de Takeshi, mas ele com certeza iria pergunta, enquanto andava seus ouvidos sensíveis ouviram um soluço sufocado ele procurou a fonte do ruído era um ruído de alta frequência podia ser uma menina ou uma criança pequena, continuando a busca parada em um beco, havia ali uma criança de cinco ou seis anos de idade, a criança estava com uma roupa de vaca, ele tinha também um afro. Não que Tsuna iria questionar isso, a criança chorosa não notou Tsuna por isso ele falou

"Olá! você esta perdido? precisa de ajuda?" ele deu um sorriso gentil para a criança esperando que a estranheza dele não assuste a criança, olhos chorosos olharam de volta.

"O grande Lambo-san não precisa de ajuda!" cheirou petulante, com a intuição mandando ir embora, mas o instinto protetor falou mais alto, decidido anotar isso depois no seu caderno, Tsuna se sentou ao lado do menino e cavou no saco por alguns doces, ele tirou um marshmallow com enchimento de gelei de uva e ofereceu para o menino que hesitou um pouco mais aceitou a oferta.

Tsuna também comeu alguns marshmallows e pacientemente esperou o menino falar "Lambo-san, tem cinco anos, é um assassino da família bovino, comida favorita de Lambo é doce e uvas!"

"Está é uma boa apresentação Lambo" elogiou Tsuna

Incentivado por Tsuna ele continuo "O sonho de Lambo é torna-se o chefe da família Bovino e fazer todos se curvarem."

"Isso é um grande sonho." Afirmou Tsuna com um suor escorrendo.

"Pois é, a família de Lambo disse que ele precisa ser prova, eles disseram a Lambo-san que ele precisa matar o super assassino de primeira classe Renascer antes de volta para casa." O sangue de Tsuna gelou, Renascer era seu professor, considerando que mesmo Tsuna ainda não consegue muito contra Renascer, este bebe vai ser exterminado em um pisca de olhos, a família do garoto o mandou numa missão suicida que raios de família era essa!? Pra confirmar Tsuna perguntou: "Quem disse para você fazer isso Lambo-kun?"

"Meu pai."

"E sobre sua mãe?"

"Lambo-san não tem mãe!" Olhando para o menino, Tsuna tomou uma decisão.

* * *

Levar Lambo para casa teve seu ponto positivo e seu ponto negativo, o ponto positivo era que sua mãe amou a criança e Tsuna finalmente tinha um irmãozinho, o fato negativo é Lambo está tentado matar o sensei.

"Renascer morrer." Lambo gritou, pegou uma faca e lançou no sensei, Renascer desvia a faca com uma colher de volta para Lambo, e antes que o atinja Tsuna a detém, ele agarra Lambo e coloca numa cadeira, Lambo tirou uma granada de seu afro, mas Tsuna segurou suas mãos e disse com um sorriso:

"Lambo nada de armas na mesa de jantar, se não você não vai ter sobremesas!"

Lambo rapidamente se acalmou e o jantar transcorreu normalmente, como Lambo estava sujo Tsuna se encarregou de lhe dar um banho enquanto Nana lava a louça Renascer também se dirigiu para o banho.

"Ne Sensei você conhece a família de Lambo?"

"Eu não os conheço! A família Bovina é uma família de baixa classificação na máfia eu não me incomodo com pessoas do escalão inferior."

"Sensei ás vezes é mal" Pensou Tsuna, no banho antes de Lambo ir para banheira Tsuna estava limpando seu afro, e tirando infinidades de itens de seu cabelo, ele também achou uma bazuca, que ele deixou no armário trancado, depois de um banho e de jogar alguns jogos com Lambo era hora de dormir, para evitar problemas Tsuna e sua mãe decidiram que Lambo dormiria com ela.

"Lambo-san não que dormir!"

"Hora! o jovenzinho não que dormir que fazemos Tsuna!" Disse Nana no tom de brincadeira.

"Muito simples Mama e só chamar os monstros do sono ele não pode resistir!" Continuo brincando.

"Mostro nenhum pode vencer Lambo! Lambo vai prova!"

"Ah é!" Neste momento Nana pega Lambo em seus braços o embalando suavemente enquanto Tsuna começa a cantar.

 **Kiitanone daichiwo soyogu kazenokoe**

 **Tooi kioku yobisamasu**

 _Você ouviu isso? É o som que varre a terra_

 _Recordando a lembrança do passado_

 **Oboeteru aoi sumire no saishono kaori**

 **Anatano inochi atatameta**

 _Você se lembra do aroma da primeira violeta?_

 _Eu aqueci a sua vida_

 **Kumono nagareru sakini naniga aruto iuuno?**

 **Morino mukouno ashitawo shitte shimattanone**

 _O que está esperando além da nuvem que passa?_

 _Acho que você o descobriu sobre aquele lado da floresta_

 **Ikinasai saa**

 **Yakusokuno ie furimukanaide**

 **Shinjinasai saa**

 **Afureru omoi tsuyosani kaete**

 **Kakemawaru anatano ashioto**

 **Watashiwa hitori kazeni sagasuwa**

Vá, agora

É a casa prometida, e não olhe para trás

Acredite nisso, agora

Eu transformarei minhas emoções acumuladas em força

Ouvindo os seus passos

Eu procurarei por eles no vento, sozinho

Tsuna começa toca uma flauta enquanto Nana coloca Lambo na cama, acariciando seus cabelos, Lambo estava ficando sonolento e mais um pouco o mandava para o mundo dos sonhos e Tsuna continuou.

 **Sukiatarari namino kanatani hikaru kaze**

 **Tsuyoi kizuna yondeiru**

 _À luz da lua, o vento brilha sobre as ondas_

 _Nosso forte laço começa a reviver_

 **Yuuragino umini utsutta anatano hitomi**

 **Harukana sorawo mitsumeteru**

 _O oceano de madeira reflete seus olhos_

 _Que estão observando o céu distante_

 **Areruumu wo shiranai**

 **Kawano nagareno youuni**

 **Kaerunodekinai unmeiga arunone**

 _Você não conhece o oceano selvagem_

 _Como o rio que inunda_

 _Este é o destino que não pode ser mudado_

 *** Ikinasai saa**

 **Kokorode kiita koeno houe**

 **Shinjinasai saa**

 **Anaga erabu subeteno monowo**

 **Anokazega dakishimetekureru**

 **Hoshino inoriga nemureruyouni?**

 _Vá, agora_

 _Siga a direção em que você ouviu a voz_

 _Acredite nisso, agora_

 _Tudo o que você escolher_

 _Aquele vento irá cobrir_

 _Deixe a estrela da oração dormir_

Lambo estava dormindo com um sorriso, mãe e filho sorriem ,Tsuna vai para seu quarto onde Renasce dorme com os olhos abertos ele parece feliz, Tsuna lembrou que amanhã Renascer iria ter um teste máfia, Tsuna rapidamente vai estudar ele não queria ser empalado

* * *

Na manhã seguinte foi maravilhosamente bem, Lambo parecia adorar a atenção de Tsuna e Nana então estava tentado se comportar, isso significava não tentar matar Renascer na hora das refeições Hayato prometeu voltar antes do almoço então Tsuna estava levando para escolar seu Bento, e um para Takeshi como sinal de amizade.

Enquanto andava ele sentiu que devia sair da estrada, obedecendo ele saiu do caminho e pulo num telhado de casa, passando nesta estrada estrava uma linda mulher de bicicleta ela parecia que estava procurando alguém, ignorando ela Tsuna foi para escola.

Já fazia três semanas deste que o poder estanho da cidade havia sido retirado e Tsuna notou que as pessoas que o ignoravam agora o observam. Na escola Tsuna notou que as meninas olhavam para ele com olhos de inveja, de que Tsuna não tem a mínima ideia, abrindo a porta da sala, ele é recebido Gokudera Hayato com um sorriso mais lindo que já foi visto na historia.

"Bom dia Tsuna Sama."

"Bom dia Hayato" Tsuna devolveu o sorriso e uma aura brilhante envolveu os dois fazendo todos os alunos da sala corarem.

"Tsuna sama combina com você, posso te chamar assim também." Falou Takeshi com um braço em volta dos meus ombros, a aura brilhante rapidamente virou escura quando Hayato fechou a cara e começou a rosna para Takeshi

"Maldito!" Antes de Hayato dizer mais Tsuna sorriu para Takeshi e o cumprimentou enquanto ficou de mãos dadas com Hayato que estava corando.

"Ei você estão no caminho." Disse uma voz atrás de Tsuna.

"Ah bom dia Kurokawa chan e Sasagawa chan! Me desculpe pelos problemas." Respondeu Tsuna

"Bom dia Tsuna-kun você está preparado para teste de hoje!"

"Teste! Temos provas eu não estudei!" exclamou Takeshi.

"Você é idiota, ela esta falando da aula de economia domestica." Hayato respondeu.

Antes de Takeshi questionar isso, ouve um burburinha de alunos chamando atenção deles, em seguida eles virão um rapaz de cabelos negros, os alunos começaram a sussurra entre os sussurros Tsuna soube que o rapaz era o diretor da comissão disciplinar não querendo problemas ele rapidamente encaminhou seus amigos para dentro da sala.

O resto da manhã foi calmo, na hora do almoço decidiram comer no telhado, Tsuna geralmente não gosta do sol no seu rosto mais faz uma exceção.

"Ah que manhã agradável!" Disse Takeshi.

"cala boca idiota do baseball!"

"seja agradável Hayato!" disse Tsuna retirando dois bentos e deu para os meninos,

"O que é isso Tsuna?"

"você não pode dizer idiota, é um almoço." Disse Hayato enquanto Tsuna rir

"Não é qualquer almoço é um almoço da amizade, uma vez na semana eu faço a comida preferida de meus amigos, é basicamente uma tradição entre Hayato é eu, que estou estendendo para você, como eu não sabia ainda qual é seu favorito fiz o de Hayato também para você."

"A comida de Tsuna sama é incrível ele pode cozinhar qualquer coisa e é delicioso" elogio Hayato.

"Ah então é por isso que você tem aulas de economia domestica mesmo sendo um menino!" falou Takeshi como se tivesse solucionado um enigma.

"Não preocupe com estas coisas, como esta a comida?"

"Maravilhosa"

Na aula de economia domestica o teste em trio terminou,

"Tsuna kun nosso bolo surpresa parece delicioso" Kyoko exclamou e Hana também parecia satisfeita "É o resultado do nosso trabalho duro." Respondeu Tsuna.

"Né.. Tsuna Kun" Kyoko queria perguntar algumas coisa mas estava envergonhada então Hana perguntou por ela "Pra quem você vai dar a sua parte do bolo?"

"A isso eu ia dar para Hayato e Takeshi!" Tsuna falou feliz, mas sua resposta criou um clima escuro e sombrio na sala.

"Eu falei alguma coisa errada" perguntou Tsuna

Na sala de aula Hayato e Takeshi estavam esperando a aula de economia terminar, as meninas estraram e elas estavam dando olhos de antecipação para par de meninos, mas eles não estavam prestando muito atenção. Quando Tsuna chegou na sala ambos rapidamente foram em direção dele,

"E tem um ótimo aspecto posso comer um pedaço."

Os dois meninos falaram ao mesmo tempo e os dois rapidamente estava se encarando com uma aura sombria.

"Claro, sintam se a vontade eu fiz para vocês!" Tsuna respondeu com um sorriso fazendo os dois corar, e Tsuna mais uma vez sente os olhares sobre ele tudo que pode pensar é "o que eu fiz agora?" Mal sabia Tsuna que sua conversa gerou um rumor na escola, o do renascimento de Barahime.

* * *

Tsuna estava tendo uma palestra máfia com Renascido, a campainha da casa toca e Tsuna vai atender a porta, mas antes ele fareja o ar, pedido Leon que se transforme em corrente, ele sai sorrateiramente pelo andar de cima e captura uma mulher deixando-a inconsciente, ele usar Leon e entra na casa e a coloca as pés de Renascer.

"Bom trabalho" falou Renascer

"Quem é ela? ela esteva rondando a escola e os animais do bairro mandarão ter cuidado com ela."

"Ela é uma assassina freelance, chamada escorpião venenoso Bianchi. Sua técnica de assassinato e culinária venenosa"

"Se você a conhece, significa que ela é de alto escalão, então por que ela quer me matar?"

Nesse momento Bianchi acordou e viu Renascer e falou "Renascer meu amor, eu vim para leva-lo de volta ,vamos fazer alguns trabalho de alta escala junto mais uma vez, o seu lugar é no submundo perigoso!"

"Bianchi, eu já te falei, eu tenho que tornar Tsuna um bom chefe."

"Meu pobre Renascer, Isso significa que tenho que matar o décimo, para libertar você" Bianchi exclama teatralmente.

"Você sabe parece, meio bobo você falar em matar alguém quando você já foi capturada." Tsuna falou com uma gota de suor que teve a atenção de Bianchi que só agora percebeu o estado deplorável que se encontrava e Tsuna continuou. "Eu não entendi muito bem, mas você quer está perto de Renascer, se é só isso você pode morar aqui, desde que em troca seja professora e guarda costa da minha mãe, o que você me diz!"

Bianchi estava com olhos brilhantes e disse "Você é uma mulher pura que entende o amor vou. Eu aceito a proposta pela beleza do amor."

"Eu sou um menino!" Tsuna respondeu enquanto Leon voltou no modo camaleão e Renascer estava em sua cabeça falando "Parabéns Tsuna você tem um grande aliado continue assim."

Mas tarde Hayato apareceu para jantar, e Tsuna descobriu que Bianchi era sua meia irmã e ouviu o conto traumático de Hayato, para ajudar pelo menos um pouco Tsuna deu um par de óculos escuros para Bianchi que fez o jantar correr sem muitos problemas, enquanto as duas mulheres lava a louça, Hayato e Tsuna subiram para o quarto, devido a amizade com Takeshi, Tsuna não tem bebido sangue na escola e por isso que Hayato tem dado uma maior quantidade a noite.

"Tsuna sama desculpe por mostra esta fraqueza embaraçosa, dói só de ver o rosto da minha irmã."

"Hayato não fique assim, o que posso fazer para te animar."

"Se não for pedir muito..." Hayato abriu sua blusa e mostrou o pescoço "Você poderia" Hayato corou timidamente " por favor."

Tsuna corou também "Você tem certeza disso"

"Sim, quando você faz isso eu me sinto muito bem, por isso por favor." Hayato falou animadamente.

"se é o que você quer." Tsuna sempre ficava envergonhado quando se alimentava.

Tsuna começa o mesmo processo de alimentação ,quando ele morde dessa vez Hayato geme seu nome alto, os ruídos que os dois produzem são um pouco obscenos, quando alimentação estava encerrada, Tsuna abraça Hayato o leva para cama e acaricia os seus cabelos olhando amorosamente para mesmo, nesse momento Bianchi entra.

* * *

Renascer disse que Hayato iria precisar comer antes de ir embora, então Bianchi e Nana fizeram lanches, que Bianchi estava levando para o quarto de Tsuna, preste a entra no quarto ela ouviu.

"Hayato não fique assim, o que posso fazer para te animar."

Animar, este menino era realmente bondoso e puro Hayato é sortudo de ter um chefe e amigo assim ela continuo ouvindo.

" Se não for pedir muito...""Você poderia" " por favor." Seu irmão estava pedindo algo constrangedor, talvez lerem junto aqueles livros estranhos de UMAS que Hayato amava ler mas tinha vergonha de mostrar para ela.

"Você tem certeza disso" A preocupação na voz de Tsuna, por que ? Eram somente livros, a não ser que não foi isso que Hayato pediu.

"Sim, quando você faz isso eu me sinto muito bem, por isso por favor". "Fazer isso?!" o que fazer isso significava? E por que Hayato estava ansioso para fazer isso?

"se é o que você quer." Tsuna parece um pouco tímido, e até um pouco submisso, o que ele vai fazer que o deixa tímido? Eles começam algo e há barulho de suspiros isso deixa a imaginação de Bianchi correndo selvagem "o que eles estão fazendo?" pensa ela então Hayato geme "Tsuna" sua voz esta rouca e Bianchi chega a seguinte conclusão seu irmão está sem aproveitando da ingenuidade de seu chefe, quando os barulhos obscenos param Bianchi reuni coragem e entra no quarto com os lanche e vê a cena muito adorável, Tsuna esta acariciados os cabelos de Hayato e olhando amorosamente para ele, já Hayato tem o mesmo olha de amor e paixão ambos param e olham para ela e Hayato desmaia por ver o rosto de Bianchi sem óculos. Antes de Tsuna pode ajudar Hayato, Bianchi pega as suas mãos e diz:

"Eu sei que você o ama, mas não deixa Hayato se aproveitar de sua pureza, o amor deve ser mantido puro até o casamento."

"Eh!" Bianchi sai e Renascer entra com uma cara de riso e ele bate em Tsuna com Leon martelo e começa o teste da máfia, e o dia termina com uma Nana feliz, uma Bianchi determinada, um Renascer sádico, um Tsuna confuso e um Hayato desmaiado, é só mais um dia na vida estranha de Tsuna.

* * *

Outro capítulo terminou e eu gostaria de mostra meu respeito a todos os escritores mas em especial para os editores e pessoal que faz as revisões dos textos, dar muito trabalho revisar textos, vocês trabalham muito então se sentam abraçados e valorizados por que vocês são incríveis. Agora algumas referências: O pente estalar, e o chá com quatro folhas são sinais de azar pelos menos foi que eu li, a musica é **Kaze no Uta** é o encerramento da primeira animação de **Hunter X Hunter** , **BARAHIME** é um conto da princesa das rosas, que era linda, inteligente e podia seduzir qualquer homem com um simples sorriso, as mulheres a invejavam e admiravam seu esplendor, a tragédia desta historia era que dois príncipes de países diferentes se apaixonaram por ela e começaram uma guerra que destruí-o ambos os reinos.

No próximo capitulo, teremos novos poderes e aparição de Hibari até a próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de melhora minha escrita.

* * *

 **ALVO 10- Enigma**

"Os maiores enigmas do universo se escondem dentro de cada ser humano."  
 **Augusto Cury**

Bianchi era uma pessoa muito legal de se conviver, graça a ela Nana tem uma companhia feminina que não fofoca de sua vida para vizinhança, é isso é maravilhoso na opinião de Tsuna, as duas ficaram muito amigas, e tinha os mesmos hobbys como ler romances, fotografia e culinária que foi uma benção mutuo por que se descobriu que Nana podia anular qualquer veneno que Bianchi coloque na comida, tornando a comida de Bianchi comestível. Desde que descobriram isso, ambas as mulheres começaram a fazer diversas receitas e por isso que Tsuna se ofereceu para comprar mais material antes que o estoque termine, saindo de casa ele se dirige ao supermercado com um sorriso no rosto, sim Bianchi foi uma maravilhosa benção a família Sawada e ele é grato por isso.

No supermercado Tsuna estava no meio de levar uma caixa de leite quando sua intuição lhe disse para virar, ele fez bem a tempo de testemunhar um carrinho cheio de caixas de papelão, indo em alta velocidade em direção a uma menina distraída, Tsuna rapidamente correu adiante e passou a mão pela cintura da menina e a puxou para fora do caminho do carro.

"Hahi!" a menina guinchou de surpresa, ela franzi-o o cenho para Tsuna "Seu Per..." Ela foi interrompida pelo som de carro passando por trás. Ela piscou "Oh", sem dar tempo para a menina agradecer, Tsuna a largou e foi pagar seus mantimentos afinal ele era a cobaia do banquete e ele não que ser atrasar.

* * *

Renascer estava acompanhado Tsuna para escola hoje, enquanto ele andava em cima do muro, ele parecia pensativo.

"Sensei qual é o problema?"

"Estou pensando que devo falar para o nono, no meu relatório sobre você."

"Eh, você vai contar para ele sobre mim?" Tsuna estava fazendo uma cara de cachorro chutado que no interior faz Renascer rir. "Não se preocupe, não vou revelar sua forma, mas também não vou mentir para o nono, eu só estou escolhendo quais da sua habilidade eu vou contar é mais divertido ver a reação dele depois que você ganhar a posição." Começou Renascer a rir sadicamente.

Enquanto Tsuna pensou em sempre ficar do lado bom de Renascer, por que ele já era mal com amigos imagina com os inimigos. Eles continuaram andando calmamente para escola pelo menos até verem uma menina andando pelo muro na direção de Renascer.

* * *

Miura Haru era uma menina brilhante que estudava em uma escola só para meninas, ela não tinha muito amigos, pois a maioria das meninas não gostava da sua companhia por acharem ela estranha. Na opinião de Haru ela não era estranha, só por que ela gostava de cosplayer, gostava de bolos e amava bebês ela não era estranha só diferente.

Por mas que ela tenta-se se animar ainda era solitário não ter ninguém para conversar, então aconteceu, um menino lindo como um príncipe a ajudou, e isso deu esperança para Haru de ter um amigo, talvez um namorado, mas antes de ela poder se apresentar ele sumiu, isso deixou uma pouco triste, mas ela não iria desanimar por isso que hoje ela iria se alegrar fazendo amizade com o bebê lindo que sempre passava na casa dela e iria o abraça-lo.

Haru levantou cedo duas horas antes do habitual, Haru esperou num canto e ela finalmente ver o bebê Haru pula em cima do muro e encontra o bebê de igual para igual, era um pouco difícil é Haru estava cambaleando, mas vale a pena quando ela chegou na frente do bebê. "Olá"

"Ciaossu" Respondeu Renascer e Tsuna estava olhando confuso

"meu nome é Miura Haru"

"meu nome é Renascer, eu te conheço" ele mostra a direção da casa de Haru "você vive ali".

Haru rir de alegria, o bebe a conhecia. "Quer ser meu amigo?"

"Claro" encolhe os ombros Renascer

"hahii" Haru grita em felicidade antes de perder o equilíbrio e cair para o lado da parede, mas rapidamente ele dar um flip e aterra em segurança. Depois de uma pequena dança da vitória Haru perde

"Pode ser um pouco rápido, mas..." Haru começa a incomodar os dedos. "eu posso espreme-lo como este?" Demostrando Haru começa se abraça apertado.

"Não seja tão amigável comigo" Renascer puxou uma arma "Eu sou um assassino." E com isso Haru entra em choque.

Ela ia dar um tapa na pessoa do lado que contaminou o coração desse anjinho, mas sua mão foi parada e ela ver o menino do supermercado segurando sua mão e ela cora, mas não por muito tempo. Afinal este rapaz contaminou um bebê. "Você é horrível, como pode ensina-lo a matar."

Tsuna só continua a olhar e Haru continua "Você não sabe que os bebe são anjos de coração puro e cristalino, você está destruindo o seu coração com sua vida podre!"

Tsuna não tem a mínima ideia do que esta acontecendo, então ele pergunta para o único que deve ter a resposta. "Sensei o que está acontecendo?"

"Sensei?!" Haru esta confusa por que o menino chamou o bebê de sensei.

"Você está errado sobre Tsuna, ele é puro e por isso que eu o estou ensinado." Renascer pula na cabeça de Tsuna e diz "Não se preocupe vamos." Tsuna concordou e se move na sua velocidade sobre humana e sumiu.

Quando o choque de Haru com as palavras de Renascer passou, ela se viu sozinha na rua, ela não entendeu as palavras, mas dentro de Haru surgiu o desejo de solucionar o enigma que era aquele garoto e por que Renascer estava o ajudando, Miura Haru modo detetive estava ligado.

* * *

Renascer estava numa árvore ao lado da sala de Tsuna disfarçado de mãe corvo, fazendo companhia para três corvos enquanto a mãe saiu, Leon estava em modo tablet e mostrado a ficha que Renascer estava fazendo de Tsuna desde que chegou.

 **Nome:** Sawada Tsunayoshi **Idade:** 13 anos **Relacionamento:** Sawada Nana (mãe) Sawada Iemitsu (Pai)

 **Habilidades:** Resistência, Agilidade, Força, Percepção afiada (Hiper Intuição, sentidos), Habilidade Culinária, Canto, rápida aprendizagem.

 **Chamas** :céu **Habilidades com chamas da vontade** : Criação de chamas, Manipulação de chamas (Escudo de chamas, flechas de chamas, absorção de chamas)

 **Habilidade Sobrenatural** : Possui assas, alimenta de sangue.( Regeneração acelerada permitida por ingestão de sangue),Telepatia para animais, garras animalescas retrateis, desorientação em nível baixo, Hipnose nível baixo, criação de fogo e controle do elemento fogo como se fosse chama da vontade.

Enquanto ele rescrevia um relatório com menos informações para o nono ele observou que no ganho abaixo dele estava a menina de mais cedo e ela parecia esta anotando depois ela pegou uma binóculos e ficou observando Tsuna como se ele fosse um membro exótico da família _cervidae_ enquanto ele responder uma pergunta no quadro. Não vendo nenhuma malicia da menina, ele penso que daria uma boa experiência para Tsuna na sala de aula o professor estava dando os resultados dos testes de matemática.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" disse o sensei "Hai" respondeu Tsuna e caminhou até o sensei que começo a corar e fala "Você tem noventa e cinco no teste" e ele sorriu "continue se esforçando" e Tsuna sorriu para professor "Obrigado sensei" e o pobre professor ficou chocado por um tempo mas rapidamente continuo a entrega.

"Gokudera Hayato" Hayato foi calmamente a mesa "Meus parabéns você tirou cem pontos" fazendo todas as meninas gritarem qual legal Hayato era no entanto Hayato pegou seu teste com muita calma e voltou para seu lugar mas quando passou na mesa de Tsuna "Você é incrível Hayato" Tsuna elogiou ,e nesta simples palavras Hayato sorriu e corou de felicidade "Obrigado Tsuna sama" e ele voltou para mesa feliz da vida.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

"sim"

"Vinte pontos, você está recebendo lição extra por falha no teste" disse o sensei "Seu trabalho deve ser entregue amanhã, você deve obter todas as perguntas corretas ou vai falhar." Nessa ameaça Tsuna começa a olha preocupado e Takeshi estava corando por algum motivo que Tsuna desconhecia.

(Ding Dong Ding Dong)

"Vamos estudar juntos" Tsuna falou quando os três se sentaram para o almoço.

"Hã!" Takeshi exclamou em confusão e parando de comer enquanto Hayato parecia constipado.

"eu não sou muito bom em matemática mas quero ajuda-lo e Hayato é muito inteligente se nós trabalhamos juntos tenho certeza que podemos ajuda-lo a passar em matemática." Falou Tsuna.

"AhHaha! É serio Tsuna"

"Claro que ele esta falando serio, Tsuna sama é a pureza e bondade em pessoa, eu não quero te ajudar mais por Tsuna sama eu faria qualquer coisa."

"Hayato não é assim que se fala com um amigo" Falou Tsuna um pouco triste

"Desculpa é força do habito" abaixou a cabeça Hayato que rapidamente levanta a cabeça quando Tsuna o abraça e fala "Tudo bem Hayato tenha mais cuidado na próxima."

Vendo o abraça Takeshi sente inveja da proximidade dos dois, querendo interromper o abraço ele chama a atenção de Tsuna.

"É uma ideia maravilhosa, é aonde devemos nos reunir?"

"faça em nossa casa!" Renascer apareceu do nada com a roupa de mamãe corvo e posou na cabeça de Tsuna. Takeshi olhou para ele é saudou "Yo" disse Takeshi alegremente, Renascer em seguida trocou o disfarce por seu terno e respondeu "Ciaossu"

"Tsuna é o seu irmãozinho?" perguntou Takeshi.

"Eu sou Renascer, o melhor assassino do mundo é tutor de Tsuna" Respondeu Renascer com confiança, Takeshi estava confuso mais achou que a criança estava brincando e tocou junto "Hahaha! Tsuna você tem um grande tutor."

Hayato e Tsuna estavam com uma gota de suor e pensaram juntos " Ele acha que é uma piada!"

A escola terminou e agora Tsuna espera Takeshi vir para fazeres a lição Hayato estava descansado na cama de Tsuna depois de alimentar Tsuna com um pouco de sangue. Do lado de fora com roupas de ladrão Haru estava espionado a casa quando Takeshi chegou foi recebido por Nana "Ara, você deve ser Takeshi Tsuna estava te esperando, entre querido." Nana o recebe com alegria.

"Konichiwa!" respondeu Takeshi alegremente e entrou na casa Haru estava perto da porta espreitando "Hari o outro menino da escola veio também!"

Na casa Tsuna recebeu Takeshi nas escadas "Konichiwa Takeshi, foi difícil encontrar a casa?"

"Haha não Tsuna foi bem fácil" Respondeu Takeshi com alegria, "que bom! você pode ir direto para o meu quarto a porta esta aberta e Renascer esta nele então é fácil de acha, eu vou pegar alguns lanche e podemos começar, ok!"

"Claro Tsuna" Vendo Tsuna recuar ele só pode pensar como Tsuna é bonito, ele continua no caminho é ver Renascer polindo uma arma, e Hayato tirando um cochilo na cama de Tsuna, a visão disso mata um pouco do humor de Takeshi.

Quando Tsuna volta para sala ele serve primeiro Renascer e depois Takeshi e acorda Hayato e dar o seu lanche, eles iniciam os estudos, tentado ajudar Takeshi da melhor forma possível.

"Hayato você ajudou muito, Você é tão inteligente!" exclamou Tsuna Hayato cora enquanto Takeshi sente inveja e diz "Supreendentemente."

"Cale a boca Idiota" Respondeu com raiva Hayato

Enquanto isso Haru estava tentado entender a razão de Renascer se juntar com estes meninos "Mou não consegui descobrir!" uma mão agarrou Haru "Hari" virando Haru enfrenta Nana "Ora uma amiga de Tsuna?! Entre querida" não houve muita luta da parte de Haru e ela não podia discutir com uma senhora tão agradável.

No quarto com o esforço em conjunto e rápido aprendizado de Takeshi só faltava uma questão para ser resolvida "ei pessoal ei não consigo fazer a questão numero 7!" disse Takeshi.

"Qual é a sete?" perguntou Tsuna. Antes de Takeshi ler a questão, a porta se abre e Haru entra com alguns lanches. Tsuna a encara e pergunta "por que você está aqui?"

"Ora para desvendar o enigma e salvar o adorável Renascer de más influências" respondeu Haru com uma posse de heroína de manga. "Então por que está vestida de ladrão?" Tsuna pensou enquanto o suor caiu.

Haru estava distribuído os lanches enquanto Hayato a encara, Takeshi olha um momento para ela é depois olha para Tsuna "Eu não sabia que você conhecia alguém de Midori ensino médio!" disse ele.

"agora que você comentou era mesmo este o uniforme, eu a conheci recentemente, então não sei muito sobre ela" respondeu Tsuna e Hayato falou "Midori é conhecida por seu uma escola de alto nível para meninas, só meninas muito inteligentes podem entrar!"

"Então significa que ela pode responder esta questão!" exclamou Takeshi.

Haru com uma posse de gênio disse: "Eu posso ajudar a resolver, mas em troca, você vai me dar a resposta do mistério e Renascer vai morar comigo!"

"Ano isto não é decisão do sensei?!" Perguntou Tsuna com uma mão levantada e foi ignorado.

"eh isto soa interessante Menina, mostre sua alta inteligência" Hayato coloca o papel de Takeshi na frente de Haru, ela olha para o problema e diz com confiança "Eu já vir este problema antes!"

Tsuna se sentiu meio ignorado, ele foi pro canto com Renascer e os dois começar a ler um Manga sobre um menino que queria ser o rei dos piratas e algumas horas se passaram e abandonado o manga Renascer começou a fazer Truques de magica com Leon fazendo Tsuna bater palmas.

Mais algumas horas se passaram e Tsuna esta escrevendo no ar o nome de Renascer com chamas e fazem ela explodirem como magica que faz Renascer levantar uma placa de oito e Leon levantar uma placa de nove e Hayato levantou uma placa de Dez.

Já estava escuro quando Haru disse "sinto muito eu não posso faze-lo", "Que diabo menina mentirosa" exclamou Hayato, "Haru não é mentirosa, você menino de coração podre bua!" começou a choraminga Haru.

"Hayato homens não devem fazer mulheres chorar" repreendeu Tsuna, "Um verdadeiro mafioso trata as mulheres com respeito" palestrou Renascer, "Hayato trate as mulheres bem" Yamamoto parecia feliz que Hayato estava sendo palestrado.

"me desculpe" Hayato estava se desculpando e neste momento ,Lambo entra cantado "quem sou eu? Sou Lambo! O grande incrível Lambo!" "hari ! Ele é tão bonito!" Exclamou Haru e abraçou Lambo ignorando completamente Hayato que disse: "Eu não entendo!"

Tsuna riu e abraçou Hayato "não precisa entender só apreciar, né" Hayato iria retribui o abraço mais foi chutado pelo bebê bezerro que falou "Largue Tsuna Ni ele é só de Lambo!"

"Ora seu pequeno" Hayato iria tentar esmagar Lambo, mas Tsuna foi mais rápido e logo Lambo estava feliz no braço de Tsuna, "desculpe Hayato mais está na hora de dormir dele, e ele fica irritadiço!"

"Tsuna o bote para dormi aqui!" Ordenou Renascer "mas sensei não vai atrapalhar!"

"não se preocupe Tsuna só falta uma questão mesmo!" dessa vez quem respondeu foi Takeshi que estava animado por algum motivo. "eh tá bom!" Tsuna concordou e começou a embalar Lambo e cantou

 **shiroi mikazuki machi o miorosu koro ni**

 **aoi meikyuu kara mashou ga mezame hajimeru**

 _Enquanto a branca lua crescente olha a rua de cima_

 _A maldade começa a crescer do labirinto azul_

 **Ah tsumibukai kono chijou boy (boy)**

 **Believing, dreaming**

 **Bokutachi wa sagashiteru**

 **Tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo**

 _Ah, nessa terra pecaminosa, garoto (garoto)_

 _Acreditando, sonhando_

 _Nós estamos procurando_

 _Pelo lugar para o qual as almas se dirigem_

 **Ah dorekurai fukai yami hikaru ni kaetara**

 **Sekai no iro ga kawaru? (ah itsuka kitto)**

 **Ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara**

 **Rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku)**

 **Bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou**

 _Ah, quanto, se a escuridão profunda se tornasse luz_

 _A cor do mundo mudaria? Ah, algum dia, certamente_

 _Ah, quanto, se resolvêssemos tantos enigmas profundos_

 _A porta do paraíso se abrirá? Abrirá_

 _Comece a nossa jornada, vamos começar_

 **Nagai akumu ni dare mo utasareta mama**

 **Itsuka nareteku doku ni shibareru you ni**

Todos estão sonhando um longo pesadelo

Um dia você se acostuma com isso, como se estivesse sendo entorpecido por veneno

 **Ah kaosu ni michita koko kara boy ( boy )**

 **Flying awakening**

 **Kurikaesu ayamachi no**

 **Rinnen no kusari wo toki wa nate**

Ah, deste lugar preenchido pelo caos, garoto garoto

Voando, acordando

Desate as correntes do ciclo interminável

De erros repetidos

 **Wakaru no? kami no philosophy (ah itsuka kitto)**

 **Ah dore kurai nagai toki tabi shite ishiki wa**

 **Shinden no doa wo hiraku? (hiraku)**

 **Mirai shinwa (wo) start tsukurouyo**

 **Kimi ga yukunara tsuite yukitai hatenai shinbi toki akase**

Ah, quanto, se retornarmos de uma jornada distante

Nós entenderemos? filosofia de deus ah, algum dia, certamente

Ah, quanto, irá a consciência que viajou por um longo tempo

Abrir a porta do templo? Abrir

Comece a lenda futura, vamos criá-la

Se você está indo, eu quero seguir, solucionando o mistério sem fim

 **Ah dore kurai fukai yami hikaru ni kaetara**

 **Sekai no iro ga kawaru? (ah itsuka kitto)**

 **Ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara**

 **Rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku)**

 **Bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou**

 _Ah, quanto, se a escuridão profunda se tornasse luz_

 _A cor do mundo mudaria? Ah, algum dia, certamente_

 _Ah, quanto, se resolvêssemos tantos enigmas profundos_

 _A porta do paraíso se abrirá? Abrirá_

 _Comece a nossa jornada, vamos começar._

A musica termina e Tsuna coloca um Lambo dormindo profundamente na cama, virando para o resto do pessoal ele ver todos corando exceto Renascer que tem seu chapéu tapando o seu do transe induzido Haru exclama "Talvez um adulto possa resolver"

"Realmente, você tem alguém em mente?" Perguntou Tsuna.

"sim estávamos na cozinha! Seu nome é Bianchi!" Mal Haru terminou de falar Hayato sai do transe e tenta fecha a porta.

"Hayato abra a porta! Você não deve levar o sexo de sua irmã em consideração!"

"Não estou levando!" Gritou Hayato.

"Bom não tem jeito" Bianchi coloca um **Sakura mochi** no punho "Sakura mochi dissolver" e infelizmente para Hayato ela esqueceu de colocar os óculos Mal Bianchi entra no quarto Hayato desmaia.

Hayato foi colocado na cama junto com Lambo enquanto Bianchi olhava para uma folha de reposição que Tsuna guiado pela intuição lhe deu e então Bianchi diz "Eu não importo com isso! não tem amor!" ela rasga a folha de Reposição de Takeshi, que começa a rir quanto Bianchi foi embora e Haru estava amuando e Takeshi parecia resignado Tsuna começa a ler a questão e fala "Ei a resposta não é manter todos os papeis juntos, com grampo o até cola!" isso fez os dois abrirem a boca de choque.

"Bom Trabalho Tsuna, isso significa que você ganhou eu continuo morar aqui!" Afirmou Renascer.

"Eh! Isso não !" exclamou Haru enquanto Takeshi feliz estava escrevendo a resposta

"Não se preocupe, pelo esforço de vocês hoje vou lhe contar um segredo!" Falou Renascer com roupa de dormir "Tsuna vai ser o decimo chefe de uma família mafiosa, é até ele ser um maravilhoso chefe, não saírem do lado dele." Terminou o seu discurso com uma bolha de sono.

"máfia? Jundaime?" Haru entra em choque, Takeshi também, mas ele põe um sorriso no rosto.

"Takeshi é um pouco tarde desculpe perguntar, mas você pode acompanha-la até em casa?"

"Claro Tsuna, obrigado por me ajudar, vamos fazer isso mais vezes, né!"

E os dois saíram, deixando Renascer em sua rede, Tsuna decidi-o dar um passeio noturno.

Tsuna tinha saindo mais cedo por ordem de Renascer, ele estava atravessando uma ponte, ela ver Haru com uma roupa muito pesada e aprontou um bastão de madeira para ele e disse "eu preciso saber a verdade lute comigo".

Haru começou a atacar Tsuna que simplesmente esquiva com facilidade, nesse momento Hayato e Takeshi chegam juntos brigando um com outro, vendo Tsuna ser atacado Hayato entra no modo assassino e joga dinamite na ponte, esta dinamites não afetam Tsuna mas fazem Haru cair da ponte, Tsuna se movendo com sua super velocidade ele pula atrás de Haru, mas quando estava perto de chegar na água seu instinto reagi-o e ele jogo Haru de volta para ponte onde ela caiu em cima de Hayato e Takeshi, e ele caiu na água.

* * *

Quando ele caiu na água ele afundou muito rápido e bateu no fundo do rio de costas, ele se sentia um pouco fraco mas não com dor, ele se levanta e ficar parada no meio do rio, agora ele sabe como sonic se sente, antes de ele pegar impulso para pular e sair, seu instinto disse que haveria outra forma de sair, obedecendo seu instituto ele olhou para cima, Tsuna pensou que ele afundou rápido devido ser mais denso que a água, ele notou também que ele estava respirando na água, deixando este pensamento pra mais tarde, ele lembrou que um dos princípios da natação era flutuação, mas ele sempre quis flutuar no ar, não na água, refletindo por um momento ele pensou que água do rio era como o ar do céu, ele fechou os olhos e deixou o conjunto de instinto e intuição os guia e ele lentamente flutuou para superfície do rio.

* * *

Hayato e Takeshi tiraram Haru de cima deles e estava preste a pular, atrás de Tsuna quando Renascer os impediu-o.

Os três estavam muito preocupados depois de algum tempo Tsuna surgiu das água, e o mais surpreendente ele estava parado em cima da água, nesta feita Renascido saiu da ponte e foi ao encontro de Tsuna.

Hayato foi o segundo que saiu do coque e correu Também logo seguindo pelos dois restantes. Renascer ver Tsuna que estava com olhos fechados, parado em meio ao rio com os braço cruzados, ele puxou um pepino e um bolo de morango e falou "Ei Tsuna olha o que eu tenho" Tsuna abriu os olhos que ao invés de Laranja estava vermelhos ele anda por cima das águas, e quando chega perto de Renascer ele tirar o bolo e começa a comer "delicioso" e graça ao bolo Tsuna voltou ao normal, Renascer comenta "então você ´não é um Kappa afinal!"

"eh !"

"Se fosse você comeria pepino ao invés de bolos." Afirmou Renascido.

Quando os outros chegaram viram Tsuna encharcado comendo um bolo, que alegremente Haru pediu e ambos começaram a comer enquanto seca. Decidido ser um bom mão direita, Hayato começa a palestra a menina "Eu espero que você tenha aprendido a lição e não incomode Tsuna Sama!" e Takeshi também falou "Isso foi perigoso se Tsuna não tivesse habilidade ninja teria sido horrível!"

Nesta exclamação de Takeshi, Tsuna e Hayato tinham gotas de suor caindo e pensam "ele é denso!".

Neste momento Kyoko e Hana estavam andando na escola para escola na rua acima e elas observam o grupo abaixo "Ah Sawada!" Hana notou, Kyoko notou Tsuna é sorriu indo em direção ao grupo e Hana pergunta "O que aconteceu aqui?" e Kyoko fala "vocês estão fazendo natação matutina?! não está com frio?!"

Antes de Tsuna responder Haru grita "eu amo Tsuna Sama!" Isso faz Tsuna corar de vergonha que fez todos ao redor corar pela bela exibição, Haru sendo ousada pede "Abrace me Tsuna Sama!" que faz Hayato e Takeshi a impedir que começa uma mine briga enquanto Hana e Kyoko assistem, Tsuna volta a comer bolos enquanto Renascer tomar chá em sua cabeça.

Foi no meio desta briga que certo prefeito, observa uma multidão de herbívoros aglomerando antes de ir modelos a morte ele ver um pequeno animal sentado comendo bolos e diz "quem é você" decidido investigar primeiro e morder depois brutalmente ele vira as costas e inicia a temporada de caçar.

* * *

Terminei! Em primeiro lugar queria me desculpa pelo capitulo não ser de Hibari como o prometido, mas eu esqueci a Haru, então a luta de Hibari e Tsuna fica para depois, pelo menos eu coloquei a nova habilidade de Tsuna como prometido.

Agora algumas informações, usei Haru neste capitulo para explicar a Takeshi quem era Renascido e sobre a máfia, já que Tsuna nunca falou disso para ele, lembrando que não foi por maldade e sim para protege-lo.

Neste capitulo a homenagem foi para: **One piece** que era o manga que Tsuna e Renascer estava lendo, **Fairy Tail** na forma de escrita magica, o Game de **Sonic** o ouriço clássico. A musica usada se chama **Rakuen no Tobira** do anime **Matetai Ragnarok Loki**.

 **Sakura mochi** é um doce tradicional japonês

 **Kappas** são vampiros japoneses, bem feios e que as vezes preferem pepinos a sangue.

Obrigado por ler! E continue nos seguindo!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de me divetir

* * *

 **ALVO 11- Felino**

" _ **Em conflito, aja com a natureza de um felino, enquanto as pessoas se preocupam com as tuas presas, que despercebidas, ignoram as tuas garras."**_

 _ **Kabral Araujo**_

A semana tinha terminado é amanhã não havia aula, a família Sawada que agora um pouco maior estava tendo sua refeição, na mesa Bianchi estava sentada lado a lado com Renascer, Lambo estava sentado perto da cadeira de Tsuna e quando Nana terminou de servir ela se sentou todos agradeceram os alimentos.

A refeição era Bianchi tentado alimentar Renascer que estava ignorando, Lambo com pressa pega uma comida muito quente e queimando a boca, fazendo Nana ou Tsuna pegar um copo de água, era uma cena que virou típica e Tsuna percebeu que Nana estava sorrindo cada dia mais, ele mesmo se sentia muito feliz. Enquanto refletia ele lembrou algo importante e disse "Mãe é aquele tempo do ano!"

"Nana parecia chocada "É mesmo, eu tinha esquecido! Graça a Deus você lembrou Tsu-kun!"

Nessa exclamação todos param de comer e Renascer perguntou "mama o que a senhora esqueceu?"

"Esta quase na época do concurso nacional de fotografia do Japão e eu ainda não preparei o que vou expor!" Nana terminar de falar com um rosto preocupado.

"Incrível Nana eu pensei que fosse apenas um hobby, mas você participa de concursos, eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso!" exclamou Bianchi.

"Ah isso é maravilhoso! você poderia ser minha modelo?" perguntou ansiosa Nana.

"Conte comigo!" Bianchi respondeu.

"Ei mãe quais categorias você vai participar?" perguntou Tsuna enquanto limpava a boca de Lambo.

"eu ainda não decidir todas! mas eu tenho o tema perfeito para Bianchi posar para mim." Nana estava com estrelas nos olhos e flores espalhando pela mesa Bianchi e Renascer colocam os óculos escuros. "mas vai ser surpresa para vocês!" as flores e brilhos desligaram.

Eles terminaram o jantar e iniciaram a rotina da noite, de madrugada Tsuna retornou de seu voou noturno mal ele entrou pela janela do quarto ele sentiu a aura maligna, que prometia dor e desespero para aqueles que cruzarem seu caminho. Tsuna começou a suar de medo pois a aura vinha de seu tutor sádico.

"Renascer sensei?" perguntou Tsuna com medo.

Renascer estava olhando para o Leon modo celular e quanto mais olhava para o celular, mais densa aura ficava, antes de Tsuna poder perguntar alguma coisa, Renascer tirou seu terno tradicional e estava vestido como um caçador de animais com uma espigada na mão, seu cinto estava cheio de facas, seu fedora agora era um chapéu de caça e Leon estava envolta do pescoço de renascer na forma de uma bussola.

"Tsuna eu vou sair, não espere por mim, você não precisa praticar nenhuma nova habilidade hoje, então considere o dia livre!" ele se dirigia para a janela e Tsuna saiu rapidamente do caminho, soando uma trombeta de caça ele saltou da janela e sumiu na madrugada. Desejando sorte para o infeliz que Renascer estava caçando ele foi tomar banho e depois fazer o desjejum para sua mãe e Bianchi afinal Tsuna é um bom filho.

* * *

Sua mãe e Bianchi comeram rapidamente e se despedirão e saíram cada uma com duas malas e uma mochila, parecia bem animadas, depois de um tempo Lambo acordou com o seu traje Vaca recém lavado, Tsuna consegui converse Lambo a troca de roupa para dormir, ele comeu muito rápido e disse:

"O grande Lambo vai sair e explorar seu reino!" Já pronto para sair.

"Espere Lambo! Leve isso com você!" Tsuna mostrou um bento para Lambo.

"O que é!" Perguntou Lambo com olhos brilhantes.

"ora um bom explorador deve estar alimentado, e lembre-se Lambo eu sei que você é forte, mas tenha cuidado e volte antes do jantar, Ok!"

"Sim Tsuna Aniki, quando voltar vamos ver o anime dos super homens animais!" terminado de falar e saindo pela janela.

Sozinho na casa Tsuna decidi pratica sua habilidade de levitação só que em objetos enquanto faz a limpeza, pensando consigo ele acha divertido que Lambo ache que sua casa é um castelo e que ele é o rei. Tsuna lembra que quando tinha a idade dele ele queria ser um robô, ele também acreditava nas historias que sua mãe contava de um castelo que flutua, o famoso Laputa, o mais divertido é que ele acha que se treinar bastante ele pode fazer a casa flutuar, mas isso no futuro afinal ele estar tendo dificuldade de levitar vários objetos ao mesmos tempo, também é pouco divertido que a maioria das coisas que ele pode fazer e considerado mentira ou fabula para os outros. Divertindo-se com os pensamentos ele começa a cantar.

 **Castle In The Sky 3x**

 _Castelo no céu_

 **There's a place in my mind No one knows where it hides**

 **And my fantasy is flying It's a castle in the sky**

 _Existe um lugar em minha mente Ninguém sabe onde ela esconde_

 _E minha fantasia é voar É um castelo no céu_

 **It's a world of our past Where the legend still lasts**

 **And the king wears the crown But the magic spell is law**

 _É um mundo de nosso passado Onde a lenda ainda dura_

 _E o rei usa sua coroa Mas o feitiço mágico é a lei_

 **Take your sword and your shield There's a battle on the field**

 **You're a knight and you're right So with dragons now you'll fight**

 _Pegue sua espada e seu escudo Há uma batalha no campo_

 _Você é um cavaleiro e está certo Então com dragões agora você lutará_

 **And my fancy is flying It's a castle in the sky**

 **Or there's nothing out there These are castles in the air**

 _E minha fantasia é voar É um castelo no céu_

 _Ou não há nada lá fora, Estes são castelos no ar_

 **Fairytales live in me Fables coming from my memory**

 **Fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky**

 _Contos de fada vivem em mim Fábulas provenientes da minha memória_

 _Fantasia não é um crime Encontre o seu castelo no céu_

Ele parou de contar quando ouviu a voz de Hayato e Takeshi numa briga unilateral.

* * *

Hayato estava de bom humor hoje ele iria ajudar seu precioso chefe a ver que tipo de ser miraculoso ele é, só o fato de ver seu chefe, seu amigo sorrindo para ele dava uma sensação de felicidade, além do fato que Hayato amava o prazer de quando alimentava seu chefe, está sensação era uma droga uma vez que tenha provado você não quer parar, pensando sobre isso se Renascer não tivesse contido Tsuna na sua primeira alimentação Hayato iria morrer de perda de sangue, se bem que ele morreria feliz. Seu bom humor acabou na feita que viu o idiota do baseball indo na mesma direção da casa de Tsuna.

"Onde pensa que você vai?" rosnou Hayato.

"Oh! Ei Hayato" exclamou Takeshi com um sorriso.

"Não vem com ei! Maldito, Pra onde você está indo?!"

"Ma ma, estou indo para casa de Tsuna!" exclamou ainda mais alegre.

"Não mesmo, eu estou indo pra lá, você pode voltar!"

"Ah! é Mesmo!" Takeshi ainda estava sorrindo mais o ar envolta dele era mais afiado, mas rapidamente desapareceu "quem chega primeiro decide!" é saiu correndo para casa de Tsuna com Hayato perseguindo é amaldiçoando atrás, mal ele chegaram a casa Tsuna estava na porta sorrindo, sem os óculos que só o deixava mais lindo na opinião dos dois. Tsuna saudou a ambos quando Takeshi perguntou se ele queria sair para nova casa de jogos, Tsuna estava maravilhando, no final os três tinham um dia maravilhosa juntos não que Hayato iria admitir que foi bom jogar com alguém além de Tsuna.

Quando Takeshi se despediu, Hayato voltou para casa acompanhado de Tsuna que queria saber onde ele morava ele estavam conversando sobre musica, que era um assunto que ambos amavam, já na casa de Hayato Tsuna viu um livro aberto na mesa de onde eles estavam conversando.

"Hayato sobre que fala este livro?" Perguntou Tsuna.

"A este livro é sobre seres mitológicos escolhi alguns deste livro para praticar hoje, são Nephilim e o Aswang!" Hayato sempre feliz em falar de Umas exclamou.

"Nephilim, Aswang, o que são?"

"Os Nephilim são anjos caídos, eles possuem olhos brilhantes, asas de cor escuras, força sobre humana, e só pode ser mortos por um anjos. Os Aswang, um tipo de vampiro da coreia eles tem uma verdadeira forma monstruosa nesta forma se alimentam tem regeneração acelerada, eles obviamente bebem sangue mas podem se alimentar de alimento comum, eles possuem a habilidade de se transformar em gatos e pássaros, mas só podem fazer isso de noite, não são prejudicados pela luz, são seres amorosos e tratam bem seus familiares, amigos e vizinhos. Este o resumo dos dois."

"Eu vejo, vai ser divertido tentar isso, vamos fazer na próxima vez!" Exclamou Tsuna.

"Claro Tsuna Sama!"

"Está ficando tarde eu tenho que fazer o jantar, então estou indo!"

"Certo até amanhã Tsuna Sama, vou busca-lo em casa!" eles se abraçam e se despendem.

* * *

Em casa quando Tsuna terminou o jantar Nana, Bianchi e Lambo chegaram ao mesmo tempo todos eles parecia satisfeitos e cansados depois do jantar Nana deixou os afazeres domésticos com Tsuna e foi junto com Bianchi para a sala de fotografia de Nana.

Depois de limpar tudo Tsuna e Lambo estavam assistindo a um anime Lambo não sabia o nome do anime, mas insistia em chamar de super. Homens animais, que meio que fazia sentido já que eram meninos mágicos que se transformavam em meios homens e meios animais para combate ataque alienígenas.

Os animais que os meninos se transformavam eram gato, pássaro, macaco, lobo e golfinho. Tsuna gostou muito deste anime principalmente do líder, ainda era muito cedo, mas Lambo cansado da exploração do dia dormiu no colo de Tsuna. Colocando na sua cama no quarto de Nana Tsuna o deixou descansar.

Tsuna gostou muito da ideia de ser transformar em gato, antes ele tinham tentado se transformar em morcego, mas Tsuna não gostou muito da ideia, nada contra os morcegos, ele era amigo até de alguns, mas ele achou que preferia ser um gato ao morcego, ele estava pensado nisso quando uma ideia surgiu. Tsuna estava bebendo toda a sua reserva de Sangue hospitalar, então ele pensou no anime e nas transformações, e nada aconteceu pelo menos foi o que ele pensou.

* * *

Renascer estava satisfeito a caça foi maravilhosa ele torturou aquele medico patético e desobediente agora quando ele melhorar da surra que Renascer deu nele ele faria o que devia ter feito desde o inicio, fazer uma consulta confiável em Tsuna, quando ele voltou para casa e comeu a comida deliciosa de Tsuna. Terminado sua refeição como era ainda cedo para dormir Renascer decidiu revisão algumas matérias com Tsuna, pelo menos esta foi à ideia inicial, quando Renascer entra no quarto de Tsuna ele não pode deixar de questionar.

"Só que é isto na sua cabeça!"

Tsuna parece ignorante quanto ao que ele esta falando, e parece também que ele não notou um rabo saindo de sua calça, para ter um ponto e também para saber se ele não estava alucinando, Renascer transforma Leon em um espelho e dar para Tsuna, aproveitando ele segurar com força a calda de Tsuna que gera uma reação.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeei, wo wo ,wo, isso dói!" Tsuna estava em lagrimas.

O pequeno não bebê olhou para Tsuna e ainda segurando o rabo ele disse "explique"

Tsuna deu uma pequena explicação, desde Hayato até o anime assistido.

"eu entendo, parece que você tem poderes de Aswang, e com isso você aprendeu como se transformar, mas você deve ter cometido algum erro talvez você não bebeu sangue suficiente ou foi a sua visualização, você deve ter se forcado muito na imagem do anime e não a do gato." Conclui-o Renascer

Antes de Tsuna falar algo Nana entrou no quarto, "Tsuna querido quero uma opinião sua sobre estas fotos." Nana olhou para Tsuna e deixou as fotos cair então ela abraçou Tsuna e exclamou "Kawai!" Bianchi veio ver também e viu Tsuna e fez a mesma coisa que Nana "Kawai!".Renascer estava achando tudo divertido, até que uma ideia maligna estava na sua mente

"Né mama, eu tenho uma ótima ideia para sua segunda categoria!"

* * *

Takeshi é Hayato estava na porta da família Sawada quando Tsuna abriu a porta

"Bom dia Tsu..." os olhos de Takeshi alargaram "Na."

"Tsuna.." Hayato tinha um nariz sangrando "Sama"

Renascer apareceu e chutou os dois "Tsuna perdeu uma aposta nada mas, agora vão para aula!"

"sim !" Os dois adolescente se ajeitaram e Tsuna se juntou a eles, todos os três estavam corando, Tsuna de vergonha sua família bateu muitos fotos em roupas femininas, os outros dois por serem adolescentes hormonais.

* * *

Em Naminori ensino médio, uma reunião de colocação dos comitês estava acontecendo, "então como a impressão diz está é a distribuição dos comitês para este semestre." Disse alguém.

"Ei, o que é isto?" Uma menina de rabo de cavalo questionou "há uma comissão usando a sala de recepção é injusto!" a menina afirmou enquanto outra tentava a acalma-la. "Está sala é usada pelo comissão disciplinar!" sussurro a menina que fez a outra menina protestante congelar.

Hibari Kyoya líder da comissão disciplinar se virou da janela e pergunta "Há algum problema com isso?".

"Nenhum Hibari-san me desculpe" a menina rapidamente se curvou e se sentou "Se ninguém mais discorda vamos continuar!" Hibari queria terminar esta reunião logo, mas alguns herbívoros que estava aglomerando começaram a perturbar a paz que resultou em apenas uma resposta de Hibari "Vou mordê-los a morte!".

Renascer viu tudo isso de uma distancia com seu binóculos, ele sorriu "Hibari Kyoya você será útil a família!"

* * *

Hoje era um dia muito ensolarado, que resultou numa onda de calor na cidade, na hora do almoço Hayato, Takeshi e Tsuna estavam no telhado mais uma vez, Tsuna ainda com sua orelha de gato estava sendo afetado pelo calor.

"Tsuna você está bem?" questionou Takeshi.

"Não é... nada de mais eu só... estou com. sede".

"sedento, quer um pouco d'água?" Takeshi ia levantar para pegar.

Tsuna responde um fraco "Não"

Hayato o corta "Sim! Ele precisa de água! muita água! Depressa idiota baseball.".

"Certo eu vou, não demoro Tsuna!" Takeshi foi correndo para pegar água.

"Tsuna é a sua transformação te deixando com sede." Hayato fala enquanto desliza sua camisa da escola e fica com sua camisa de baixo, Tsuna lambe os lábios, e sem cerimonias chupa dois goles de Hayato e para.

"Tsuna! É o suficiente?! Você quase não bebeu!" Hayato fala.

"Tenho medo de beber demais! não quero te ferir, eu só me sinto cansado!"

"Quando foi a ultima vez que você dormiu?" perguntou Hayato preocupado.

"desde que Renascer chegou!"

"Talvez seja isso que você precisa, vem me use como apoio!"

"Me desculpe, por isso."

"Está tudo bem, apenas descanse."

Quando Takeshi voltou Tsuna estava em sono profundo, em cima de Hayato com uma das camisas de Hayato o protegendo do sol, Hayato também estava cochilando. Ele se senta na frente dos dois, ele entender que Hayato é o primeiro amigo de Tsuna, mas isso não para a inveja que ele sente, Tsuna salvou a vida dele por que ele não pode também ser intimo com Tsuna, Takeshi suspira e junta-se aos seus amigos na sexta.

Quando o recreio estava terminando Renascer acorda o trio de meninos com uma marreta, isso funcionou com Hayato e Takeshi, mas Tsuna estava longe na terra dos sonhos, analisando a situação Renascer chega a conclusão: "Tsuna precisa descansa mais, eu conheço um bom lugar para isso, peguem ele e me sigam!"

Antes de Hayato pode fazer algo Takeshi carrega Tsuna em seus braços, que resultou em Hayato seguindo atrás amaldiçoando. Renascer levou a gangue para sala de recepção, Takeshi coloca Tsuna no sofá, ele também tirou seus óculos, Tsuna sentido conforto do sofá dorme numa bola como um gato, Hayato e Takeshi estava olhando pra Tsuna com um olhar amoroso (Renascer também, mas ele cobriu suas feições com o chapéu) interrompendo a atmosfera um membro da comissão disciplinar entrou que rapidamente gerou uma briga, e ambos os rapazes limparam o chão com todos os membros que entram na sala após isso. Enquanto Renascer estava bebendo café é depois de um tempo ele perguntou.

"Terminou"

"Sim" ambos responderam e os membros da comissão estavam inconscientes no chão.

Neste momento Hibari entra na sala, "Hn cão de guardas inúteis" é tudo que sai de sua boca por que não houve mais argumentos só uma luta unilateral o menino fumante já estava inconsciente, e jogado de baseball, estava para levar mais um golpe, quando Hibari e chutado para outro lado da sala e bate na parede, o golpe foi forte o suficiente para machucar gravemente, mas Hibari não era qualquer um.

Levantando da parede e olhando para seu agressor estava um ser de cabelos longo castanhos espertados que chegam quase aos seus pés, suas mãos eram garras havia uma calda felpuda erguida em raiva, possuía duas orelhas de Gatos, seus olhos eram uma mistura de vermelho e laranja, olhos de um felino predador pronto para acabar com seus inimigos, na opinião de Hibari na frente dele estava à verdadeira definição de Belo e mortal e isso animou Hibari que se jogou para a batalha.

Ele foi para frente jogando seu tonfa para o rosto de Tsuna, que simplesmente rasgou um dos tonfas com sua garra direita e com sua garra esquerda ele estava preste a corta Hibari, mas foi parado por uma bengala verde.

"Já chega você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer!" falou Renascer.

Nisso os olhos de Tsuna voltam a ser totalmente laranja, ele virá de costa, que irritou Hibari que ia atacar mais foi parado por Renascer facilmente. Tsuna carrega Hayato em seu braço direito e pega Takeshi que tem olhos arregalados com seu esquerdo e salta da janela da recepção, pousando com uma graça felina no solo e correndo sumindo de vista.

Quando chegaram a lugar seguro Tsuna gentilmente colocou Hayato e Takeshi no solo, Hayato estava recobrando a consciência e Takeshi estava com olhos arregalados, "Tsuna" Takeshi fala com uma voz maravilhada.

"Oi Takeshi" Tsuna fala olhando para o solo, e sua calda se contorce de maneira nervosa.

Takeshi olha para figura de Tsuna ele se aproxima com cautela e segura sua mão com delicadeza e amor e com alegria ela fala "Incrível" Hayato já acordado fala "Idiota do Baseball! Não diga para ninguém!".

Takeshi virá para Hayato e pergunta "Você sabe sobre isso!?" mas quem responde é Tsuna "Eu estou surpreso por Hayato me aceitar rapidamente... Eu.. eu não contei pra você mesmo quando nos tornamos amigos, e que eu não achei que teria sorte duas vezes seguidas..."

"Na verdade quando você me salvou, suas mão estavam nesta forma de garras, eu não disse nada, porque eu estava tão grato, e eu pensei que era minha imaginação!"

Takeshi finalmente descobriu por que Hayato e Tsuna estavam tão perto, eles estavam compartilhando um segredo Incrível, aqui estava à chance que Takeshi tanto queria "Não se preocupe Tsuna, seu segredo está seguro comingo!".

O sorriso que Tsuna lhe deu foi incrível, foi o fato de que Takeshi foi envolvido em um abraço amoroso, Takeshi estava feliz, o abraço de Tsuna era quente, bom e fazia Takeshi se sentir no céu, Tsuna esta esfregando em seu pescoço e Takeshi começa acariciar seus cabelos e Tsuna ronronar.

Takeshi sente cócegas no seu pescoço e Hayato fala "antes de você entra em trazer só tenho que dizer uma coisa Tsuna Sama se alimenta de sangue." Foi tudo que Takeshi ouviu antes de mundo se perder em euforia e prazer. Que foi pouco tempo na opinião de Takeshi pois Tsuna parou e explodiu em fumaça laranja.

"Tsuna" os dois gritam quando a fumaça dissipa as roupas de Tsuna estão no chão e de dentro delas sai um lindo gatinho castanho e felpudo.

"Não se preocupem" Renascer saiu de uma árvore e pula do lado de Tsuna "Ele só completou a transformação, está é uma das muitas habilidades dele! Agora o dia foi longo vamos para casa! "

* * *

No momento que a comissão de disciplinar esta fazendo a limpeza da sala, Hibari está olhando para fora da janela em direção ao portão.

"Aquele garoto..." pensou quando viu Renascer em pé no portão, Renascer olhou de volta para Hibari e deu um sorriso, desviando os olhos do bebe e da multidão de herbívoros que estava começado a lotar o portão ele procura a figura de Tsunayoshi, não podendo encontra-lo Hibari promete ter um olho atento no animal felino e seu Bebe carnívoro, os dias não serão mais chatos Hibari fala em você alta "Eu terei a minha luta, Sawada Tsunayoshi!".

* * *

Era de Madrugada é Tsuna ainda estava na forma de gato por ordem de Renascer, ele está em cima do telhado, nesta forma ele só podia conversar com Leon e Renascer, Renascer decidiu que seria uma boa punição para Tsuna ficar nesta forma até amanhã, Tsuna achou justo ele estava envergonhado de perder seu controle quando lutava com Hibari, se Hibari não fosse forte ele poderia ter morrido com o golpe, um pouco triste ele decidiu cantar, ele não sabia como ia soar nesta forma mais ele queria espantar suas preocupações então ele miou.

 **Da di di da di di da di da**

 **Castle In The Sky**

 **Da di di da di di da di da**

 **Castle In The Sky**

 **You've got the key Of the kingdom of the clouds**

 **Open the door Leaving back your doubts**

 _Você tem a chave Do reino das nuvens_

 _Abra a porta Deixando para trás suas dúvidas_

 **ou've got the power To live another childhood**

 **So ride the wind That leads you to the moon 'cause..."**

 _Você tem o poder Para viver uma outra infância_

 _Então dirija o vento Isso levará você para a lua porque_

 **Fairytales live in me Fables coming from my memory**

 **Fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky**

 _Contos de fada vivem em mim Fábulas provenientes da minha memória_

 _Fantasia não é um crime Encontre o seu castelo no céu_

 **Da di di da di di da di da**

 **Castle In The Sky !**

Terminado a musica casa o quintal e jardim estavam cheio de gato da vizinhança todos miado alto, foi a noite mais barulhenta daquele bairro, enfim só mais um dia típico na vida estranha de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Este capítulo terminou, mas o próximo capitulo teremos o lado de Tsuna enquanto ele dormia.

Agora algumas referencias: A musica se chama **Castle in the Sky** tem varias versões mas a que eu usei foi a versão **NIGHTCORE VII** que é bem animada.

O anime que Lambo estava assistido é uma homenagem ao anime **TOKYO MEW, MEW** só lembrando que no anime são meninas e não meninos, troquei o gênero por garantia. Também homenageando o filme **LAPUTA**.

Até a próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALVO 11.1- Sonho Felino**

" _ **Se podemos sonhar, também podemos tornar nossos sonhos realidade."**_

 _ **Walt Disney**_

Tsuna estava dormindo confortavelmente em Hayato, mas algo o fez abrir os olhos, e se viu em um lugar totalmente escuro, neste lugar não havia ninguém, Hayato, Takeshi nem mesmo Renascer estava aqui.

Se perguntando como veio para neste lugar Tsuna se levanta e sai em meio à escuridão, ele deu alguns passos e é envolvido por uma forte luz, a escuridão que antes existia agora dava espaço para um grande jardim cortado por um rio, havia uma ponte branca que ligava os dois lados do jardim na margem oposta a de Tsuna havia uma grande árvore de cerejeira em plena floração. Chegando perto do rio Tsuna olha seu reflexo e fica espantado as roupas que ele estava usando ele já via antes, mas não era ele que usava.

Tsuna estava vestindo um chapéu de aba longas vermelho, ele também tinha um terno negro, com uma camisa branca uma gravata ou talvez um laço vermelho, ele estava de botas negras, ainda por cima estava usando um, sobretudo vermelho, ele tinha luvas brancas e nela estava impresso o símbolo da tatuagem da mão de Tsuna.

Tsuna estava confuso, ele lembra que está era roupa que o ser que o transformou usava, por que ele estava vestido isso, onde ele estava antes de começa a ser preocupar Tsuna ver uma coisa peculiar a um velho ele esta levitando ele esta com um sobretudo negro e por baixo desta roupa ele tem um camisa estilo chinesa e ele esta em suas cuecas.

Tsuna não faz a mínima ideia de por que o cara está em suas cuecas, Tsuna só que sair daqui rapidamente, antes dele procurar uma saída a uma mulher gritando.

"Espere espirito da Hallconen!" uma jovem dama loura vestindo um uniforme que Tsuna nunca viu antes, estava correndo atrás do velho de cuecas mas ela parou e olhou para Tsuna ela se aproximou da margem oposta de Tsuna e falou num tom serio

"Quem é você?" "Por que está com as roupas do mestre?!"

"Meu nome é Tsunayoshi, eu acordei com está roupas, quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Celes Victoria, estás roupas são de meu mestre!"

"Seu mestre, qual é nome dele?!"

Ceres ia responde mais uma forte voz ecoou por todo ao jardim

"Acorde !"

E com isso Celes começou a sair correndo, Tsuna foi em perseguição, mas mesmo com sua velocidade ele não podia alcança-la, quando Celes passou pelas cerejeira, Tsuna foi parado por uma forte rajada de pétalas que tiraram sua visão. Quando as pétalas pararam ele estava novamente no mundo escuro, se movendo mais uma vez agora ele estava em um mundo divido acima dele havia um céu azul límpido com um sol brilhante, abaixo dele havia um céu noturno com muitas estrelas e uma lua cheia, ele também notou que sua roupa o mudou não estava de chapéu e seus cabelos longos estavam sendo soprado pelo vendo, ele estava com um terno tradicional italiano, uma blusa branca e uma gravata negra em cima ele possuía luvas negras nesta luva estava um x em possuía uma capa negra.

Quando ele deu mais um passo ele caiu no céu noturno parando sua queda com a levitação ele voltou ao limiar dos dois céus, mantendo a flutuação ele começou a procurar uma saída até que algo o faz parar.

 **Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta  
Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita  
Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte  
Kawaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu**

 _Um anjo sem asas me contou_

 _Que ele perdeu o mapa pra voltar pra casa_

 _Despreparado, eu peguei um pincel_

 _E polvilhei água em cima da tinta seca_

Olhando para o horizonte Tsuna, ver um leão, laranja que corria pelo céu em direção a Tsuna era magnifico, um ser que impunha respeito e orgulho.

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

 _Mesmos que esses olhos percam suas luzes_

 _Eu irei traçar_

 _Mesmo que essas mãos percam suas forças_

 _Eu irei traçar_

Tsuna só de esta na presença deste ser, ele se sentia indigno, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia indigno, também havia o sentimento de quere provar para aquele ser que ele tinha valor, quando Tsuna e o leão estavam cara a cara. O imponente leão se transformou em um pequeno filhote, bonito e fofo.

 **Iwateru sute neko ga waratteta**

 **Abaite ikiru boku wo waratteta**

 **Tsumatsuchi itai paletto no uede**

 **Mataru kotonaki tsuyoku ishi wo**

 _Um gato perdido estava rindo vangloriado_

 _Estava rindo de mim que me debatia ao passar do tempo_

 _No meu pequeno e apertado palco_

 _Minha força não vai se misturar_

O filhote estava olhando para Tsuna neste momento uma voz forte e gentil falou diretamente ao coração de Tsuna "Eu estou feliz em vê-lo, estive esperando muito tempo para falar com você, mas ainda não é hora, você precisa ir ajudar seus amigos.".

"Meu amigos, o que está acontecendo?!"

"Seus amigos estão sendo atacados!"

"então me leve para fora eu preciso ajuda-los!"

"Antes de ir, eu preciso perguntar?" o leãozinho falou solenemente.

"Diga, vou responde-lo o melhor que puder!" Tsuna afirmou

"Qual é seu desejo!"

Tsuna olhou nos olhos do filhote e disse "Proteger aqueles que me são precisos"

"Me siga levarei você até a saída,"

 **Dareka no tame ni namida dekirute**

 **Sore dakede mata kore kara mo**

 **Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo**

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

 **Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo**

 **Boku wa egaite miseru**

 _O que posso fazer para motivar alguém?_

 _Apenas com isso, eu vou agora de novo_

 _Mesmos que esses olhos percam suas luzes_

 _Eu irei traçar_

 _Mesmo que essas mãos percam suas forças_

 _Eu irei traçar_

Havia uma porta, o leãozinho o guiou para ela, antes de Tsuna sair ele perguntou

"nós veremos de novo?"

"Não se preocupe, quando você estiver pronto nós veremos outra vez, até lá estarei aqui ao seu lado o apoiando por que nós somos um."

Com isso ele desapareceu

 **Subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni**

 **Subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he**

 _Uma cor que envolva tudo_

 _Uma prece que coloque todos os meus sonhos juntos_

Tsuna empurrou a porta com apenas um pensamento proteger seus preciosos amigos, quando saiu pela porta na frente dele estava olhando para seu corpo parado havia alguém batendo em seus amigos, ele gritou para seu corpo "mova-se!" o desespero se apoderou de Tsuna quando não podia ser mexer, ele viu Hayato desmaiar, ele estava com raiva e num gesto desesperado ele se estapeou foi quando tudo sumiu da visão de Tsuna, só havia vermelha, então uma voz rompeu o vermelho.

" **JÁ CHEGA VOCÊ TEM COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES PARA FAZER!"**

Era voz de Renascer e ele percebeu a situação, se voltando para seus amigos ele carrega Hayato em seu braço direito e pega Takeshi que tem olhos arregalados com seu esquerdo e salta da janela da recepção, pousando com uma graça felina no solo e correndo sumindo de vista. Mas tarde ele foi punido por seu descontrole, era só mais uma coisa estranha e normal da vida de Tsuna.

* * *

Musica **Drawing Days** que a primeira abertura de **KHR** , também temos a aparição de **Ceres Victoria** de **Hellsing** , O leão será a futura arma caixa **Natsu**. É assim termina finalmente o capitulo 11 no próximo será o capitulo doze.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de me divertir.

 **ALVO 12- Horizonte**

" _ **Se não puder voar, corra. Se não puder correr, ande. Se não puder andar, rasteje, mas continue em frente de qualquer jeito."**_

 _ **Martin Luther King**_

Depois do episodio transformação em gato Tsuna que possui um cabelo longo estava com um cabelo ainda mais longo, sua mãe, Bianchi e Renascer acharam por bem corta e deixar seu cabelo do tamanho que eu estava antes da transformação.

Neste momento Tsuna tinha uma mãe feliz que estava cortando seu cabelo, enquanto Bianchi decidiu que ele deveria ter um tratamento nas unhas, Tsuna não pode evitar, mas sentir que seu orgulho masculino que já era muito pequeno estava sumindo. "como é que vou convencer as pessoas que sou um menino se elas continuam a me tratar assim." Pensou Tsuna com um suspiro, o motivo dele não discordar deste tratamento era a besta que Renascer estava apontando para ele reluzente com uma estaca de prata.

Depois do corte Tsuna foi tomar banho e tirar o restante dos fios soltos, Bianchi disse que todos deveriam tomar banho junto como uma grande família japonesa, Tsuna negou fielmente ele só tomam banho com Renascer e Lambo Renascer por Tsuna considerar meio shirigame, e Lambo por que ele está mais interessado em brinca no banho do que reparar no corpo de Tsuna, ele ainda era um pouco envergonhado de suas tatuagens.

Depois da manhã corrida, Tsuna estava indo para escola sozinha, já que Hayato e Takeshi tinham clube, andando calmamente e apreciando a vista ele ouve um cão a latir, este cão era um bom amigo de Tsuna, seu nome é Jubileu, ele era um cão guloso por isso, mesmo que seus donos o alimentem bem ele ainda pedia comida pra os transeuntes, Tsuna o comprimento, e decidido ajudar seu amigo ele procurou um vendedor de rua mais próximo, e encontrou uma barraquinha de pãezinhos. Se aproximando da barraca ele pensou, "outro shirigame!" Tsuna viu o shirigame dar uma foto para uma menina pequena, a menina pegou a foto e saiu, fingindo-se de tapado, se aproximou do vendedor e disse:

"Uau! Isso parece tão bom! Senhor dez deles, por favor!" falou Tsuna com um sorriso.

O shirigame olhou para Tsuna por um tempo, mas depois fez entregou um saco com os bolinhos, Tsuna agradeceu e voltou para seu amigo canino que ficou muito feliz com o presente, se despendido de Jubileu Tsuna foi para escola.

* * *

Era hora da limpeza, Tsuna tinha terminado sua parte quando viu Kyoko falando com a menina de hoje cedo Hana também se aproximou e perguntou "o que há com a criança?!".

"Você vê... está criança me ajudou quando pedir minha carteira!" depois de explicar Kyoko se curvou e disse "Muito obrigada por ontem!".

A menina fez uma expressão estranha antes de mostra uma foto para Kyoko e Hana "Você está procurando está pessoa?" Kyoko se abaixou para olhar a foto neste momento a criança sente a presença de Tsuna e se virá e olha para ele. A criança olhou para Tsuna e depois olhou para foto e engasgou a criança guardou a foto e se curvou para Hana e Kyoko e saiu correndo parando na frente de Tsuna, A criança apontou para Tsuna e falou em chinês, Tsuna não pode entender a língua, mas ele compreendeu que a criança queria que ele fosse para o telhado, depois de ter falado a criança saiu correndo deixando Tsuna curioso.

"Tsuna-kun você conhece esta criança!" Perguntou Kyoko quando ela se aproximou.

"Não eu só a vir passar nesta manhã!" exclamou Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi você é um imã de pessoas estranhas!" Hana se juntou a conversa.

"Não posso discordar disso!" falou Tsuna com um suspiro, enquanto Tsuna conversa com as duas meninas de longe Hibari está encostado numa parede observando cada movimento de Tsuna, "o bebê não está aqui, e o felino está sendo lotado" pensou Hibari "que chato." Ele falou em voz alta e parou de observar e saiu pelo corredor.

* * *

Tsuna estava subindo para o telhado, quando ele chegou lá e abriu a porta foi recebido por uma cena surreal, a cena ocorreu num flash e no final Tsuna teve que se transforma em um gato, pois a menina misteriosa primeiro confundi-o com outra pessoa e depois ela explodiu. A explosão não feriu, mas suas roupas foram dizimadas.

Na forma neko Tsuna pergunta a Renascer por uma explicação, que Renascer respondeu assim: "Está é Ipin, ela é uma assassina em treinamento, ela especialista em Gyoza punho, ela também tem a capacidade de virá uma bomba humana quando envergonhada ou nervosa".

"isso explicar por que ela se agarrou na minha perna depois de eu esclarecer o mal entendido, e a elogie por ser uma menina esforçada." Miou o neko Tsuna.

"Olha o lado o positivo, você é imune às explosões normais!" exclamou Renascer.

"Bom sou imune, mas minhas roupas não! eu não quero ser preso por indecência pública!" Miou irritado Neko Tsuna.

Os dois se virão para Ipin que estava sentada obedientemente, usando um óculos Leon de grau, olhando para neko Tsuna maravilhada. "Sensei você pode perguntar, se ela tem lugar para ficar?" miou Tsuna.

"Por quê?" perguntou Renascer divertido.

"Se ela não tiver onde ficar, tenho certeza que a mamãe não vai se importar dela ficar em casa!" miou neko Tsuna com calda balançando.

"Entendo!" Renascer ainda divertido, Renascer conversou com Ipin que agradeceu a oportunidade e perguntou se podia carregar o gato magico com olhos suplicantes e era por isso que Neko Tsuna voltou para casa nos braços de Ipin.

* * *

Era hora do jantar e como tradição da família Sawada, Ipin foi recebida com um banquete e muitos mimos, está atenção deixou Lambo enciumado, e para se vingar de Ipin ele começou a perseguir, Ipin o chamou de mostro brócolis, que só fez Lambo correr atrás dela mais até que ambos subiram na mesa.

Neste momento Nana olha e diz "todos estão tão alegres!" Tsuna olha para o caos na mesa e virá para Nana "devo para-los?" perguntou.

"Não, não, às vezes as crianças deve aprender a brinca, depois que terminamos o jantar devemos explicar direito as regras da casa, e falar com Lambo que ele não está sendo substituído!"

"Se é isso que a senhora diz. Vou fazer" respondeu Tsuna quando uma fumaça tomou a mesa da sala e quando a fumaça clareou havia dois adolescentes em cima da mesa.

"oh esqueci-me disto!" o adolescente de cabelos encaracolado e olhos verdes e comportamento entediado falou ele se virou para moça e disse "é sua culpa você sabe!" A menina que tinha duas traças e roupa de kung fu estava olhando um pouco culpada.

"Uhum!" foi o que saiu da boca de Nana e Tsuna. Que fez os dois adolescentes olharem atentamente para os dois e sorrirem

"se mama está aqui você deve ser Tsuna Nii" o adolescente mais velho pula e se joga nos braço de Tsuna enquanto a jovem está abraçando Nana.

"Ano... quem são vocês?" pergunto Tsuna.

"o me desculpe eu me esqueci de lhe contar, eu sou Lambo e está é Ipin viemos dez anos do futuro, e isto foi possível graça a bazuca dos dez anos" o adolescente apontou para uma bazuca roxa jogada no chão "eu uso para me defender de perigos!" falou Lambo Ipin largou Nana e sobre as minhas explosões você pode pedir para o meu mestre me selar, até lá não me deixe ver o Hibari san.

"Ah o tempo está acabando!" Lambo falou para Ipin.

"Espere, Ipin e Lambo estão bem?" Perguntou Tsuna aflito.

Os dois sorriram e disseram "estamos bem".

"Ah! 30 segundos" falou Lambo mais velho "Tsuna gege obrigado por cuidar de mim" falou Ipin, Lambo estava corando ele disse "Tsuna Nii eu te amo!". E ambos desapareceram em fumaça num passe de magica e os seus eu mais jovens estava se dando bem e comendo pirulitos.

"Isso foi interessante!" Renascer estava comendo pipoca com Bianchi e Leon, Nana começar a rir e se virá para lavar a louça com Bianchi seguindo após, Tsuna suspira e se virá para Renascer e diz "como tanta coisa acontecendo eu quase esqueci! Sensei queria sua opinião!".

Renascer levanta a sobrancelha e escuta

"neste final de semana eu vou...".

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko era uma menina bonita, ela era considerada um Ídolo, mas isso não a fazia muito feliz, as únicas alegrias na vida de Kyoko era seu irmão Ryohei e sua melhor amiga Hana já que os pais de Kyoko eram um pouco ausentes na sua vida. Mas um dia a vida de Kyoko mudou quando ela foi salva por uma pessoa de longos cabelos castanhos numa rajada de ventos. Naquela época ela estava sendo forçada por um veterano Mochida a ser sua namorada, ela nunca pode agradecer. Quando as aulas começaram ela notou Tsuna conversado com um rapaz popular chamado Gokudera, e foi quando ela reconheceu os cabelos, querendo agradecer ele sempre tentou puxar uma conversa, mas nunca conseguiu, mas graça a um incentivo de Hana que descobriu que ele participava das aulas de culinária, surgiu uma oportunidade deles conversarem e desde então ele virão colegas e uma equipe.

Tsuna era uma pessoa agradável de se conviver, mesmo Hana que não gosta de meninos achava ele uma boa companhia, Kyoko achava que Tsuna poderiam ser amigo de qualquer pessoa e foi neste momento que Kyoko teve uma ideia para alegrar seu irmão e com um bônus ser mais intima de Tsuna. Contado seu plano para Hana ambas planejaram como isso iria acontecer e por isso que Kyoko enquanto servir o jantar para seu irmão falou:

"Onichan, você sabia! Vamos fazer um projeto difícil na aula de economia domestica, então eu convidei a minha equipe pra vir aqui no final de semana para praticar está tudo bem?!"

"Isso é extremamente, bem Kyoko. Se esforce ao máximo!" Respondeu Ryohei com um sorriso.

"Ah! Que bom que você concordou eu ia ficar preocupada de você não gosta da ideia de trazer um menino aqui em casa!" Kyoko termina seu discurso batendo palmas e sorrindo.

"O que !" Ryohei quebra um dos hashis "o que você quis dizer com um menino, eu sou extremamente contra!"

"mas onichan você já concordou!"

"Isso foi antes, e se este rapaz tentar se aproveitar de você ?!" protestou Ryohei.

"isso é simples, por que não fica aqui quando ele vier, eu digo que você vai ser nosso provador!"

"certo eu vou fiscalizar, se este rapaz fizer qualquer coisa errada ele vai ser ver com meus punhos extremos!" Responder gritando em chamas.

"Uhum isso é ótimo!" Sorrio Kyoko feliz que a fase 1 de seu plano deu certo este final de semana vai ser maravilhoso.

* * *

Ryohei passou o resto da semana preocupado, ele treinou enquanto isso então quando ele voltou de sua corrida para o clube de Box e ouviu o capitão de Caratê gritando "Bem. então quem é o próximo?" ele não pensou duas vezes ele empurrou a porta com força e gritou "Eu!".

Todos que estava na sala se espantaram alguns pareciam não o conhecer, então ele continuou gritando "Eu sou o líder do clube de boxe, Sasagawa Ryohei, meu lema é AO EXTREMO!" terminou ele com fogo imaginário queimado ao redor.

"Eu estive esperando por você, SASAGAWA!" Disse o capitão de Karatê.

"Incrível, um duelo entre os capitães de clube" exclamou um dos membros do clube de Karatê.

"Mostre pra ele quem manda Ryohei!" falou um dos membros do clube de Boxe.

Ryohei entrou no ringue e ao soar do gongo a lutar começou, o carateca tentou socar Ryohei, mas foi inútil na primeira abertura Ryohei gritou "extremo soco de direita!" e socou o carateca o soco foi tão forte que fez o pobre desafiante cair nas cordas de proteção, aproveitando o momento Ryohei finalizou com um gancho que fez voar o carateca deixando todos os expectadores impressionados, mas Ryohei estava decepcionado "ah não existem alguém mais extremo para me desafiar!" o fogo ardia mais forte.

Disfarçado de boxeado Renascer estava satisfeito "Tsuna achei um bom guardião para você!" Renascer começou a rir sadicamente pensado como deve ser a reação deste boxeador quando Tsuna chuta seu traseiro, a vida era boa ainda rindo Renascer foi para casa.

* * *

Tsuna tinha terminado a escola, e estava voltando para casa Hayato iria com ele, mas Renascer o arrastou pra algum lugar, passando pelo templo ele ouviu um piar triste, caminhado até o som Tsuna viu um pássaro num galho alto completamente sozinho. O pássaro parecia solitário então Tsuna decidido fazer companhia, flutuando até o galho do ninho Tsuna se sentou no galho e falou:

"Olá meu nome é Tsuna!" cumprimentou ele.

O pássaro saudou de volta.

"Por que está sozinho aqui?" perguntou Tsuna.

O pássaro parece desanimado e ele mostra sua asas, Tsuna entendeu alguém tinha cortado as asas do pássaro, o pássaro deve ter passado por momento difícil até chegar naquele lugar, suas asas cresceram outra vez e agora ele estava tendo dificuldade em voar depois de tanto tempo sem pratica.

"sabe eu não entendo o que você passou, mas se quiser um amigo para apoia-lo agora eu estou aqui." Sorrio Tsuna.

O pássaro pia, mas um pouco parece mais animado, ele trina para Tsuna em resposta.

"uhum, você está nervoso" "já sei eu vou cantar para você".

O pássaro parece considera então Tsuna toma o enredo e começa a cantar.

* * *

Ryohei estava voltado para casa, seu desejo por uma lutar extrema ainda não foi saciado, e sua preocupação com o final de semana não estava ajudando. Ele decidiu caminhar por um caminho deserto para aliviar seus pensamentos quando ouviu. Uma voz suave e atraente hipnotiza ele procura a origem do som e quando encontra é como se um encanto caísse sobre ele e o mundo desacelera-se e ele não podia se mexer.

 **Chotto dake**

 **Kangae sugichau mitai**

 **Nemure nai heya no naka**

 _Eu acho que_

 _Eu penso mais do que o necessário_

 _No meu quarto quando não consigo dormir_

 **Issomou**

 **Yoru wo tobi dashite mitai**

 **Madobe ni tameiki ga ochiru**

 _Mas eu só quero_

 _Poder voar à noite_

 _Meus suspiros embaçam a janela_

 **Tsuki akari wo nukete tooku made**

 **Habataite mitai no ni**

 **Doushitara ii no darou?**

 _Fugir da luz da lua e ir mais longe_

 _Eu quero usar minhas asas para voar_

 _O que eu devo fazer?_

Numa árvore ele ver uma linda menina com uniforme escolar masculino de sua escola ela não parece se importa com altura que ela estar, perto dela esta um pássaro ouvindo atentamente e Ryohei caem em adoração à cena.

 **I want to fly away**

 **I want to fly away**

 **Tobi kata wo shira nai dake...**

 **I want to fly away**

 **I want to fly away**

 **Dareka oshiete kuretara ii no ni**

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu só não sei como..._

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Se alguém me dissesse como ajudaria muito_

A menina parece esta acariciando o pássaro quando ela continua a cantar

 **Kitto mada**

 **Shira nai koto bakari da yo**

 **TEREBI mo uso bakari de**

 _Com certeza ainda_

 _Tem muitas coisas que eu não sei_

 _E a tv está cheia de mentiras_

 **Amayadori no tochuu**

 **Itsumademo**

 **Koushite wa irare nai**

 **Zubu nure demo kamawa nai**

 _Eu vou tentar me abrigar_

 _Dessa chuva constante_

 _Não posso ficar sempre assim_

 _Mas eu não ligo se eu ficar encharcada_

A menina para de acariciar o pássaro e com um de seus dedos enluvados e aponta para horizonte.

 **I want to fly away**

 **I want to fly away**

 **Tobi kata wo shiru tame ni wa...**

 **I want to fly away**

 **I want to fly away**

 **Sora ni denakucha ike nai**

 **to skyline**

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _E para aprender como..._

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu tenho que ir para o céu aberto_

 _Para o horizonte_

Nesse momento a menina se levanta no galho sua voz calma aumenta a batida, ela ergue os braços com se fosse asas o vento sopra seus longos cabelos dando lhe uma aprecia mística.

 **CHANSU wo machi kire nai**

 **Onaji asa wo kurikaeshite**

 **Ikutsu kazoeta darou**

 **Egaite yuku skyline**

 _Não vou esperar outra chance_

 _Essa mesma manhã sempre se repete_

 _Não importa quantas vezes eu a conte_

 _E sempre imagino o horizonte_

Então a menina salta com uma graça de uma ginasta Ela aterrissa como um gato e continua a cantar

 **Tobi kata wa shira nai yo**

 **Toberu kamo wakara nai yo**

 **I want to fly well**

 **I want to fly well**

 **Dakedo yuku yo**

 _Eu não sei voar_

 _Eu nem sei se posso voar_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Mas eu irei_

O pássaro tomado pelo ato de bravura da menina pula de seu galho e bate as asas e ele voa para longe sem olha para trás a menina acena em despedida para o pássaro e termina sua canção.

 **I want to fly away**

 **I want to fly away**

 **Tobi kata wo shiru tame ni wa...**

 **I want to fly away**

 **I want to fly away**

 **Sora ni denakucha ikenai**

 **To skyline**

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _E para aprender como..._

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu quero voar para longe_

 _Eu tenho que ir para o céu aberto_

 _Para o horizonte._

Como se encanto tivesse terminado Ryohei pode se movimentar outra vez ,ele quer pedir para menina extrema se juntar ao seu clube de boxe, mas quando ele olhou de novo a menina angelical não estava mais lá tudo que ele pode dizer no momento foi em um grito. " **Extremo**!". Com animo renovado ele volta correndo para casa, com um coração mais leve.

* * *

Era o dia combinado para o plano de Kyoko se realizar, Hana já havia chegado e agora só faltava Tsuna, seu irmão insistiu-o em receber o menino primeiro, que foi como o planejado pela as meninas, as duas meninas ficaram na cozinha espionando Ryohei que parecia um cão de guarda andando de um lado para o outro quando a campainha tocou, Ryohei abriu a porta pronto para lutar, mas ele não contava com o que ia ver na porta e seu cérebro superaqueceu.

Tsuna saiu de casa depois de sua mãe e Bianchi lhe darei uma cesta de biscoito como cortesia para a família Sasagawa, logico não antes de Renascer o palestrar como um bom chefe de máfia e um homem polido e ético.

Tsuna não faz a mínima ideia de como ética e máfia andas juntas, mas ele não vai questionar, quando chegou a casa Sasagawa ele tocou a campainha, e a porta rapidamente se abriu, na porta havia um menino de pele bronzeada, cabelos brancos e em seu rosto havia uma cicatriz, o menino ficou olhando para Tsuna com um rosto vermelho que mesmo com a pele bronzeada era possível notar. Tsuna se lembrando das boas maneiras que sua mãe e seu Tutor sadista tinha lhe ensinado começou se apresentado:

"Bom dia, meu nome é Sawada Tsunayoshi, sou colega de sala de Sasagawa chan, é um prazer conhece-lo!" terminado sua introdução com um sorriso. Havia muitas reações que Tsuna podia esperar, mas nenhuma das reações que ele imaginou foi a que se seguiu por que o rapaz bronzeado ficou mais vermelho é gritou.

"EXTREMO!" e saiu correndo com uma grande velocidade que levantou poeira em sua fuga.

"eu sabia que era esquisito, mas não ao ponto de fazer as pessoas correrem" refletiu Tsuna.

"Tsuna-Kun"

"Sasagawa-chan eu..."

"Não se preocupe meu irmão só queria se exercitar, vamos entre temos muito que praticar!"

Mostrando o caminho para Tsuna, que lhe dar a cesta de biscoitos, até a hora de Tsuna voltar para casa Ryohei ainda não tinha voltado.

Era tarde é as duas meninas estava sentada na frente da TV quando Hana começou

"Olha o lado positivo, agora ele se conhecem é um passo dado você vai continuar ou você vai desistir após o primeiro fracasso?"

"Não vou para até os dois se tornarem amigos!" exclamou Kyoko.

"isso ai desistir é para os fracos, além do, mas acho que foi uma boa reação afinal seu irmão é um macaco!"

"Mó Hana chan!" Kyoko fez um bico, mas deu uma risada depois.

* * *

No outro lado da cidade havia um Ryohei gritando no porto "Beleza extrema!".

E perto dele vestido de marinheiro estava Renascer tocando uma gaita e Leon estava em modo filmadora quando ambos param e Renascer diz "Membro de família adquirido, bom trabalho Tsuna!" e ambos dão um sorriso.

* * *

Terminou mais um capitulo, desculpe a demora para postar, mas e difícil organizar as ideias, e fiquei sem internet então obrigado por esperar, eu tenho um agradecimento em especial a minha amiga Mokona chan que recomendou a musica desta historia.

A musica da historia é **skyline** da cantora **Yui** um abraço para meus amigos leitores e até o próximo capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de me divertir.

* * *

 **ALVO 13- Cotidiano**

" _ **Educar-se é impregnar de sentido cada momento da vida, cada ato cotidiano."**_

 _ **Paulo Freire**_

" _ **Viver intensamente requer um desejo extremo de ser Feliz"**_

 _ **Thalita Pedroni**_ _ **.**_

Mais um dia de escola se iniciou Tsuna estava caminhando com seus dois amigos, para escola desta vez Lambo estava caminhado com eles cantando que fez Hayato perguntar "O que você esta fazendo aqui?".

"estou em uma aventura" disse Lambo.

"Lambo-kun por que você estar com uma quantidade de armas" perguntou Tsuna preocupado.

"Nossa os brinquedos de hoje em dia ficam mais realistas a cada dia!" exclamou Takeshi. Que faz escorrer uma gota de suor em Tsuna e Hayato com a densidade de seu amigo

Lambo muito feliz de pode falar com seu Tsuna Nii responde "A família bovina mandou para mim, eles disseram que eu merecia um premio por meu esforço, e que era pra eu continuar assim"! '

"Esta família esta ficando pior a cada dia. Eu vou chutar a família bovina por isso" pensou Tsuna fazendo beicinho. Lambo não reparando nisso ele começou a grita "Renascer onde você está o grande Lambo vai chutar seu traseiro!".

"Você me chamou"! ' Renascer surgiu da parede como um ninja com o manto Leon "incrível" pensou Tsuna e Renascer sorriu esta é uma técnica ninja da sombra, é um trunque para não ser detectado.

"Eu não me importo morra Renascer!" Lambo gritou neste momento Renascer tirar um bolo e fala "Mama de Tsuna fez um bolo" Renascer mostrou o bolo para Lambo e jogou no sentido do mesmo. Lambo começou a comer e enquanto comia Renascer mostrou uma cara sádica e disse: "E eu coloquei um bomba Nele" termina Renascer mostrando um pino de granada e o bolo explodiu e fez Lambo voar.

"Lambo!" Tsuna olha para o céu preocupado e pensa "E por isso que você não deve provocar o Sensei ele não tem misericórdia." Suspirou Tsuna.

"os brinquedos são tão realistas"! ' exclamou Takeshi

"Idiota" Hayato cuspiu

Renascer se sentou no cabelo macio de Tsuna, e fala com Hayato e Takeshi "Você dois devia ser melhor escolta para Tsuna, nunca se sabe quando ele pode ser tomado por alguém!".

"eu não vou deixar!" Falou Hayato e Takeshi ao mesmo tempo e eles começam a se estranhar em quanto isso "Sensei o que você quer dizer!" perguntou Tsuna curioso.

"não lute! Va acontecer algo divertido agora" respondeu Renascer antes que Tsuna pudesse questionar uma voz gritou: "extremoooooooooo!".

E uma nuvem de poeira cobriu o grupo de amigos, quando a poeira baixou Tsuna estava faltando e sua bolsa estava no chão.

"Tsuna Sama deixou a bolsa"! ' falou Hayato preocupado.

"Não se preocupe vamos levar para ele, afinal a uma trilha de poeira na direção da escola!" exclamou Takeshi que saiu correndo com Hayato atrás com a bolsa de Tsuna.

* * *

Com Tsuna, bom era a primeira vez que ele era arrastado por alguém, à sensação não era ruim e nem boa Tsuna teria que anotar isso no seu caderno depois, porém agora ele estava parado na frente do irmão de Kyoko que estava recuperando o folego ele estava muito vermelho talvez ele estivesse doente decidido a entender a situação melhor Tsuna começa a falar "um você está bem?".

"Eu estou extremamente bem!" Respondeu o boxeador ainda vermelho.

"Quem bom! um você pode me explicar por que me arrastou pra a escola do nada?!" perguntou Tsuna curioso. Se possível o boxeador ficou mais vermelho e respondeu "eu queria perguntar uma coisa em particular para você" neste momento Ryohei começou a arder em chamas amarelas.

"claro pode perguntar!" respondeu Tsuna um pouco distraídos pelas chamas imaginarias de Ryohei.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, participe do nosso clube de boxe!" perguntou o boxeador num grito alto que fez Tsuna tapa os ouvidos sensíveis. Um som de trombetas soprou e Renascer vestido um chapéu de elefante, azul luvas de boxe e short vermelho, com um barba postiça branca e um Leon transformado em elefante verde apareceu para espanto dos dois adolescente.

"meu jovem desportista não é assim que se convida um guerreiro para se juntar para um grupo, seu pedido só deve ser considerado depois de uma luta." Falou Renascer em cosplayer.

"O mestre Pao Pao" exclamou Ryohei emocionado

"mestre Pao Pao?!" perguntou Tsuna.

"Entendo eu me esqueci da honra entre pessoas extremas" virando para Tsuna com as bochechas coradas ele começou a falar "um eu te vejo depois da aula no ginásio, não fuja ok!" ele saiu correndo.

Tsuna suspirou e se virou para Renascer "o que foi isso?" perguntou Tsuna.

"Aula máfia" Respondeu Renascer "aula máfia sobre o que?" Perguntou Tsuna atentamente "Demonstração de poder publica, domínio próprio, etiqueta e negociação, tudo isso iremos praticar hoje e se tudo der certo você vai ganhar mais um bom amigo como Hayato e Takeshi.".

"mas eu não posso lutar com o irmão de Kyoko! Eu não quero feri-lo!" Tsuna com olhar de cãozinho chutado disse.

"Você não vai, deixe-me explicar claramente" neste momento Renasce tira a roupa de mestre Pao Pao é volta para o terno, "um bom chefe deve mostrar seu poder tanto para aliados e inimigos isso mostra qual é sua posição no mundo, isso é realizado por manifestações totais ou parciais de seu poder pessoal muitas vezes alguns dons exageram causando mais estragos do que bem. Por isso um bom chefe não humilha adversários dignos ele mostrar seu poder, mas mantem um ar de boa vontade e respeito, além de que depois de uma boa demonstração de poder seus aliados e inimigos se sente mais seguros em negociar esta é uma lição valiosa para todos os lideres seja do mundo normal ou submundo, se houve também outros seres iguais a você isto também deve ser aplicado de melhor forma, lembre-se que você me disse que quer encontrar a pessoa que o transformou você deve aprender isto bem para não fazer feio com aquele ser." Terminou Renascer.

"Eu entendi, Sensei por favor me ensine" Tsuna se curva e Renascer sorrir.

* * *

As aulas ocorreram normalmente e Tsuna estava agora na frente do clube de boxe mal ele entrou e viu todos os seus amigos. "Estávamos esperando Tsuna!" falou Takeshi.

"eu vim ver a vitória do meu lindo Tsuna!" falou alegremente Haru que inicio uma mine briga com Hayato enquanto Takeshi ria havia também Ipin, Lambo e Bianchi com óculos escuros. Trombetas soaram e Renascer disfarçado de Pao Pao pediu para Tsuna e Ryohei entrarem no ringue.

"Sawada eu não vou pegar leve só por que você é bonito" gritou Ryohei.

Tsuna tinha tampado os ouvidos e não ouvia a parte do bonito, mas Hayato e Takeshi ouviram e estavam com uma cara desconfiada. Tsuna entrando no ringue ele ainda estava de uniforme, mas ele prendeu seu cabelo em uma rabo de cavalo, e falou "senpai eu me recuso a entra no time de boxe, por certa razões" ele colocou uma mão no bolso enquanto a outra estava livre " eu o respeito, no entanto me perdoe não vou lutar com todo o meu poder" antes de Ryohei se indignar Tsuna continuou "mas se resistir meu golpe lhe darei uma recompensa então se esforce" terminou Tsuna com um lindo sorriso desnorteador que fez a sala cair em adoração.

O gongo soa e a luta começa, Ryohei se livra do transe do sorriso tenta atingir Tsuna que se desvia com graça e rapidez, nenhum golpe se quer toca em Tsuna, e isso só gera um sorriso em Ryohei, a luta unilateral continua e então Ryohei baixa a guarda e num pisca de olhos Tsuna com um dedo da um toque leve na bochecha de Ryohei que foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo voar para fora do ringue.

"incrível!" todos os amigos de Tsuna falavam.

"Sasagawa senpai você esta bem" perguntou Tsuna com olhos tristes e preocupados

Ryohei geme um pouco atordoado, mas se inclina para frente em posição sentada Tsuna estava impressionado com a resistência do boxeador, e se aproxima do homem que segurar Tsuna pelos ombros e grita.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi você é extremo!" Ryohei baixou as mãos do ombro de Tsuna e segurou a mão enluvada, mãos pequenas em comparação as suas, mas com muito poder, ele fala olhando serio nós olhos de Tsuna "eu realmente gosto de você agora, Sawada!" gritou Ryohei, enquanto Tsuna pisca supresso.

Dando um suspiro Tsuna diz "estou feliz que você esta bem! ' sorrio Tsuna "Sawada é uma pessoa forte e bonita ao extremo"!" pensou Ryohei corando como um tomate. Hayato e Takeshi estava com ciúmes, mas antes de fazerem algo a porta se abre com um estrondo e Hana grita "algo horrível aconteceu!"

"o que aconteceu" Takeshi perguntou. "o clube de Caratê levou Kyoko!" exclamou Hana. "o que!" Tanto Ryohei como Tsuna gritaram.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa" entrou Kyoko na sala perfeitamente bem.

"ei! ela esta bem" Gritou Hayato com Hana até que uma risada muito chata foi ouvida e um grupo de cara mais velho e o capitão e o clube de Caratê vencido por Ryohei entraram. "prepare-se Sasagawa Ryohei" o capitão caratê gritou.

"Ooyama"! ' reconheceu Ryohei.

"então você e Sasagawa, o meu irmão disse que você é difícil, me mostro o quanto!" falou o irmão mais velho de Ooyama.

"Sasagawa se você perde sua irmã vai participar do clube de caratê"! ' falou Ooyama.

"isso quer dizer" perguntou Bianchi para Hana "eles querem a força Kyoko a ser gerente do seu clube." Respondeu ela.

"mesmo quanto eu estava aqui, o clube de caratê sempre estava cheio de homens suados" Ooyama e seu irmão se abraçam chorando "quanto tempo você acha que esperamos uma flor linda como gerente!" ele continua "Isso é para meu irmão mais novo, eu vou me esforça ao máximo!" gritou o irmão mais velho.

O Ooyama mais jovem agarrou o pulso de Kyoko com os membros de caráter aplaudiam. Ryohei cerrou os dentes e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Tsuna deu um Tapa e vence-lo "Eu não vou deixar você tratarem um menina como um objeto!" Tsuna estava queimando enquanto Ryohei estava olhando maravilhado.

Bianchi se virou para Renascer e perguntou "o que vamos fazer!?" "Simples espanca-los!" Respondeu Renascer com um sorriso e foi ai que o mundo se perdeu. Lutando ativamente era Bianchi, Hayato, Ipin, Takeshi Tsuna e Ryohei. Todos espancando facilmente os caratecas.

"Hari! Todos são tão fortes" Exclamou admirada Haru, enquanto Lambo, Hana, Kyoko, Renascer estava observando.

A luta acabou rápido, depois todos se agruparão e Renascer falou "a unidade familiar funcionou perfeitamente!" "família o que é isso!" perguntou Ryohei "você vai saber no devido tempo!" respondeu enigmaticamente Renascer.

"Tsuna Kun muito obrigada por me ajudar" Kyoko agradeceu "sim! Muito obrigado por proteger minha irmãzinha" Ryohei se juntou ao agradecimento e afagou a cabeça de Tsuna. Tsuna ronronou com o contato, fazendo todos corarem com exceção de Renascer que escondeu suas feições.

"Que bonito Tsuna e como um gato, gosta de ser acariciado!" Exclamou Kyoko em alegria, fazendo todos sorrirem em diversão foi um bom dia na opinião de Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna deu como recompensa aos esforços de Ryohei a oportunidade de ser amigos, e Ryohei estava feliz com isso na opinião de Tsuna foi um dia de certa forma comum, que era raro na vida de Tsuna, em seu passeio noturno Tsuna cantava

 **Kimi no tame ga boku no tame to hajimete kanjiru mushaburui  
Sore wa boku no hikaru ishi nido to wa modoranai jikan  
Sore ni kizuitara itsu de mo boku wa yari naoseru n da yo**

 _Pela primeira vez eu sinto me tremendo de emoção para você.  
Eu resumir que o tempo não volta por isso seu brilho curar duas vezes mais.  
Para isso em qualquer momento que você construir isso vai me curar._

 **Boku no kigen to yume no kigen ga  
Kasanaru basho made tomaru na ike**

 _Meu prazo eu prazo para sonhar  
Esta é a final parada para me sobrepor_

 **Aoi aoi bokura no yume furikaetteru hima wa nai  
Hashire hashire boku no kotoba yume o nosete hashire  
Takaramono wa koko ni wa nai yo mada owacchai nai kara  
Ase to namida wa uragiranai miete kita**

 _Não perca tempo livre olhando para traz mais olhe o azul o azul do sonho.  
Corra, corra para colocar as palavras de meu sonho corra  
Eu vou valorizar o aqui mesmo na sua ausência por isso não acabou.  
Venho do norte sem trair o suor e lágrimas derramados_

 **Tashika ni mioboe ga atta ichido te o tomerareta yume  
Sore wa boku no mono deshita  
Dare ni mo misenai nakigao mondai fushutsu no kizuato  
Sore mo boku no mono deshita**

 _Certamente eu lembrava de um sonho que foi parado  
Isso era coisa minha  
Uma face chorosa que não mostrava para ninguém e as cicatrizes causadas por só querer aquilo que era certo  
Também eram coisas minhas_

 **Kurai yami ni me ga nareru you ni  
Sukoshi zutsu dakedo sagashi ni ike**

 **Yuragu yuragu boku no kimochi hitoribocchi de naita yoru  
Isoge isoge mada ma ni au yo ude wo ookiku futte ike  
Takaramono ni kizuita nara mada owattenai to sakebe  
Mate do kite kurenai naraba ima iku yo**

 _Os meus sentimentos que balançam e balançam e as noites que chorei sozinho  
Se apresse se apresse ainda dá tempo vá girando os braços bem grande  
Se percebeu os seus tesouros grite dizendo que ainda não acabou  
Se não vem mesmo que eu espere eu vou agora_

 **Boku ni wa tsubasa nante nai yo sonna koto wa kizuite iru yo  
Warawarete mo yubisasarete mo kamawanai dakedo  
Kimi ga namida o nagashisou nara sore wa mou boku no deban da yo  
Itsudatte dokodatte tonde iku yo**

 _Eu vou ter que criar asas para voar já que não as tenho  
Pois prometi e não importa se rirem de mim  
Se você tem lágrimas é a minha vez de limpa-las por isso  
Para sempre irei voar_

 **Aoi aoi bokura no yume furikaetteru hima wa nai  
Hashire hashire boku no kotoba yume o nosete hashire  
Todoke todoke yubi o nobashite tsukami totta monogatari  
Ase to namida wa uragiranai miete kita**

 _Não perca tempo livre olhando para traz mais olhe o azul o azul do sonho.  
Corra, corra para colocar as palavras de meu sonho corra  
Eu vou valorizar o aqui mesmo na sua ausência por isso não acabou.  
Venho do norte sem trair o suor e lágrimas derramados_

* * *

Haru e Tsuna se davam bem, já que ambos amavam comer bolos, Haru como não podia comer a mesma quantidade de bolos que Tsuna tinha um dia especifico para comê-los chamado dia da apreciação, que Tsuna sempre a acompanhava, neste dia em particular, Nana e Bianchi decidiriam acompanhar a viajem até a melhor loja de Bolos da cidade que chamava Olho de gato.

Sempre que Tsuna encontrava com Haru ela estava vestido algo interessante e novo, e todos foram feitos pessoalmente por Haru que não opinião de Tsuna era incrível, alias Tsuna acha que todas as mulheres que ele conhece são incríveis, começado por sua mãe, que tinha muitas habilidades, Bianchi também era uma mulher forte e bela, Kyoko era uma menina feliz e encantadora, Hana que era uma mulher de opinião forte e Haru uma mulher alegre e criativa. Em tudo Tsuna era muito grato pela companhia destas mulheres que confiaram nele o suficiente para esta perto delas e por isso que vendo sua mãe, Bianchi e Haru meio deprimidas comendo bolo, Tsuna queria anima-las começando perguntado o que aconteceu:

"Pessoal por que estão tão deprimidas?" perguntou Tsuna.

"Haru, queria participar do concurso de cosplay, algumas meninas da minha turma falazam coisas que me deprimiram e Haru não sente nenhuma inspiração para o concurso!" falou Haru com aura deprimida.

"não conte a Hayato, mas nosso pai meio que disse que eu não sirvo pra nada além de matar e que eu devia me contentar em ser uma assassina!" Bianchi estava esfaqueado o bolo.

"Uma das minhas empregadoras do estúdio fotográfico, critico meu trabalho dizendo que eu não tinha talento, e implícito que eu seduzir os homens para aceitar meus trabalhos, eu sei que não é verdade, mas me desmotivou também" falou Nana com tom triste. E as Três suspirarão.

"Pessoal não fiquem assim, vocês são mulheres incríveis, não precisam provar nada a ninguém!" Terminou Tsuna vendo que elas não se animaram ele continuou "Mas se querem provar algo eu estou aqui para ajudar no que for preciso!" isso animou as mulheres que agora estavam sorrindo com carinho para Tsuna.

"E eu tenho a ideia perfeita!" Surgiu Renascer de um buraco escondido da Mesa.

"Que ideia?!" perguntou Nana.

"Uma que vai matar varios coelhos numa cajadada!" Falou Renascer.

"Bom querido Renascer somos todos ouvidos!" falou Bianchi.

"Primeiro vai ser um trabalho em conjunto, segundo cada um tem que ser esforça na sua parte e terceiro vamos nos divertir você concordam!" Renascer com um Leon em forma de vara disse.

"sim!" Foi falado em coro.

"Então vamos lá, Haru e Bianchi se encarregam da costura da roupa de uma sereia, lembre-se ela tem quer ser realista Nana você é a fotografa, escolha o cenário, mas real possível para a sessão de fotos e Tsuna você vai ser unir a Hayato ele sabe qual é sua ordem, se esforce, Agora minhas damas, vamos fazer aqueles babacas engolirem suas palavras!" terminou Renascer.

E neste momento as deprimidas mulheres se tornaram leoas prontas para acabar com suas presas e pelo resto da semana elas trabalharam deixando Tsuna impressionado. As três mulheres trabalham ao som de musica até que elas mesmas decidirão cantar.

 **Nana :** **Tsumetai GITAA wo KEESU ni oshikomu**

 **Hitodoori wa mada ooi kedo**

 **Kyou no kibun wa kokomade**

 **Getting all right**

 _Eu guardei meu violão frio na sua capa_

 _Há ainda uma tonelada de pessoas passando_

 _Mas é tudo o que me parece bom para fazer para hoje,_

 _tudo certo_

 **Haru:** **Sonkei dekinai otona no ADOBAISU**

 **Atashi wa anata mitai ni wa**

 **Naritakunai to omotta**

 _O conselho dos adultos_

 _eu não pude respeitar_

 _Eu pensei: "Eu não quero ser como você"_

 **Bianchi:** **Yogoreta JEANS de norikondeiru**

 **Chikatetsu no mado utsutteiru jibun**

 **Kawatte nanka nai ano koro no mama**

 **Okane nante chotto are ba ii no yo**

 _Eu entro no metrô com meu jeans sujo_

 _Vejo-me refletida na janela_

 _Eu não mudei, ainda estou a maneira que eu era então_

 _Queria ter um pouco de dinheiro._

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

 **Haru:** **Wakatta you ni atashi no koto**

 **Hanasu no wa yameteyo**

 _Parem de falar de mim_

 _Como se vocês compreendessem_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

 **Nana :** **Fukai umi ni shizunde yuku**

 **Fune kara nigetekita no**

 _Eu caí fora de um navio_

 _Isso foi naufrágio no oceano profundo_

 **Bianchi** : **Yume ni LOVE LOVE LOVE itsumo**

 **Junjyou jya irarenai**

 _Sonhos e amor, amor, amor_

 _Eu nunca posso ficar como "inocente"_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

Haru : **Eki mae doori chijyou he tsutsuiteiru kaidan wa**

 **Itsumo kurakute fuan da**

 _As escadas que levam para fora da estação_

 _São sempre escuras, e me deixam nervosa_

Bianchi : **Yuugure no KONBINI no chuushajou**

 **Asu wo shiranai kodomo ga**

 **Chiisaku atashi ni te wo futteiru**

 _No estacionamento da loja de conveniência ao pôr-do-sol_

 _As crianças que não sabem o que amanhã trará._

 _Me dá um tempo_

Nana : **Chie wo tsukenasai**

 **Shourai makenai youni**

 **Settoku shitai noni**

 **Umaku hanasenai**

 _Me dê uma dica sobre_

 _como não desistir no futuro_

 _Gostaria de convencê-los,_

 _mas as palavras não saem direito._

 **Sonnan jya dame**

 **Nattoku mo dekinai**

 _Não é bom como esta,_

 _eles não entendem._

 **Oh kamisama chotto fukouhei datte omou yo**

 _Oh, Deus, penso que é um pouco injusto_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

 **Haru:** **Wakatta you ni atashi no koto**

 **Hanasu no wa yameteyo**

 _Parem de falar de mim_

 _Como se vocês compreendessem_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

 **Nana :** **Fukai umi ni shizunde yuku**

 **Fune kara nigetekita no**

 _Eu caí fora de um navio_

 _Isso foi naufrágio no oceano profundo_

 **Bianchi** : **Yume ni LOVE LOVE LOVE itsumo**

 **Junjyou jya irarenai**

 _Sonhos e amor, amor, amor_

 _Eu nunca posso ficar como "inocente"_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

Haru : **Doryoku wo tsuzuketa gakusei datte**

 **Kekka ni naranakya**

 **Kazoku wa kitto kanashimu**

 _Aqueles estudantes continuam tentando_

 _Mas, se não alcançarem os resultados,_

 _então suas famílias certamente ficarão tristes_

Bianchi: **Yowatari jyouzu ga umaku wa ittemo**

 **Sonna no sonkei dekinai jinsei**

 **YOU BABY**

 _Mesmo que você diga que você sabe como começar na vida_

 _Com uma vida que é tão difícil de respeitar,_

 _baby_

Nana : **Mujyun bakka na kanjyou wo**

 **Itai itsumade kakaete ikite yukuno deshou?**

 _Quanto tempo você irá continuar carregando_

 _Esses sentimentos cheio de contradições?_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

 **Haru:** **Wakatta you ni atashi no koto**

 **Hanasu no wa yameteyo**

 _Parem de falar de mim_

 _Como se vocês compreendessem_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

 **Nana :** **Fukai umi ni shizunde yuku**

 **Fune kara nigetekita no**

 _Eu caí fora de um navio_

 _Isso foi naufrágio no oceano profundo_

 **Bianchi** : **Yume ni LOVE LOVE LOVE itsumo**

 **Junjyou jya irarenai**

 _Sonhos e amor, amor, amor_

 _Eu nunca posso ficar como "inocente"_

 **Todas** **How Crazy(** _Tão loucos_ **)**

Todas : **Tsumetai GITAA**

 **Mou ichidou sotto dakikakaete**

 **Hitori de ano koro mitai ni utatta**

 _Eu calmamente peguei_

 _Meu violão frio de novo_

 _E cantei sozinha de novo como antes._

Tsuna as observas e sai para casa de Hayato na saída Renascer pergunta, "Por que está a cara feliz?", "nada de mais, sou estou feliz por está vivo!" respondeu Tsuna.

"mesmo que você não seja mais humano?!" perguntou Renascer com o chapéu cobrindo sua expressão.

"quando eu era humano, eu nunca era grato pelas dadivas que eu tinha, hoje vendo todas esta expressões em minha mãe, tudo que posso dizer, o cotidiano é incrível!' Tsuna responde é sai com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Terminou, viva no próximo capitulo teremos um Oc então não vai seguir a linha da historia original

As musicas usadas na historia era **Aoi no yume** de **KHR e How Crazy** de **Yui e** mais uma vez um abraço para minha amiga Mokona-chan que está revisando as minha historias.

Até a próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso além de me divertir e upar as milhas habilidades.

* * *

 **ALVO 14- Sereia**

" _ **Quando você ama alguém só por ouvir sua voz é como se fosse o mavioso canto das sereias."**_

 _ **Thaty Freitas (Piracicaba)**_

" _ **Feridas em seu coração são diferentes de feridas em seu corpo e existe apenas uma coisa que pode cura-la essa é, o amor."**_

 _ **Naruto**_

Fabrício Fiore é um homem de 28 anos, cabelos ruivos ondulados e olhos ametistas que lhe davam uma aparência exótica, ele é um escultor atualmente de renome, suas obras agora são conhecidas tanto para o publico de classe media como o publico de classe rica. O publico de classe rica o chama de FF o autor das belas esculturas da serie femme fatale (Mulher Fatal).

Mas o sucesso de **Fabrício** começou quando ele tinha 18 anos, naquela época ele não era muito conhecido pelo grupo da elite, mas ele tinha uma renda estável, graça as suas obras populares, que eram utilitários para o dia a dia. Ele estava tentando criar coragem para pedir sua melhor amiga e sua maior apoiadora em namoro.

O nome dela era Shelly, a amizade deles começou quando Shelly se mudou para a casa vizinha de Fabrício, nesta época ambos tinham apenas oito anos e a amizade dos dois rapidamente floresceu e conforme os anos se passaram os sentimentos de amizade cresceram e virarão amor. Fabrício decidiu não guarda mais este sentimento então tomou coragem e chamou Shelly para um jantar, ele fez tudo possível para ter um cenário perfeito para o pedido, no horário combinado ele esperou ansiosamente pela chegada de Shelly, ele esperou, mas Shelly não veio, ela também não atendia ligações, preocupado e um pouco magoado ele dirigiu até a casa de Shelly e quando mais próximo da casa mais angustiado ele ficava então ele viu carros policiais e a angustia ser tornou terror.

Na frente da casa havia vários policias e a fita de isolamento separava os curiosos da cena, conseguindo fala com um dos encarregados ele finalmente teve respostas. Shelly foi vitima de um assassino serial que atacava mulheres louras, e ela lutou como uma guerreira e conseguiu ferir mortalmente o assassino, mas os ferimentos das luta foram muito graves e Shelly não resistiu e morreu perto da porta.

Está foram as frases que destruíram o mundo de Fabrício, que caiu em depressão, quando chegou em casa tudo que fez foi chorar sobre os retratos de Shelly, ele não foi ao enterro, ele não podia não tinha força para isso. Depois dos momentos fúnebres um dos parentes distantes de Shelly veio a sua casa, mesmo vendo a aparência patética de Fabrício o parente não disse nada, nenhuma palavra de consolo, nenhuma palavra de ofensa tudo que ele fez foi dar uma caixa enfeitada para Fabrício e se retirou sem olhar para Trás.

Na tampa da caixa estava escrito o nome de Fabrício em tinta, ele ficou curioso, ele conhecia a caixa foi ele mesmo que a fez foi um dos primeiros presentes de aniversario que deu para Shelly. Curioso porque lhe receber isso ele abriu a caixa e nela havia cartas, todas assinadas por Shelly.

Fabrício passou o dia lendo as cartas eram um total de cem, e todas as cem tinha o mesmo conteúdo, uma declaração de amor de Shelly para Fabrício. Depois de ler todas as cartas algo queimou em Fabrício. Ele não poderia deixar estes sentimentos serem em vão, como ele poderia deixar o amor dos dois desaparecer sem dar frutos, ele tinha que fazer algo.

Queimando com uma resolução motivada pelo seu amor, ele começou a esculpir Shelly, a memoria de seu rosto, as memorias felizes, as memorias tristes, Shelly lhe deu cem declarações de amor então Fabrício faria cem esculturas que o mundo nunca viu antes uma para cada carta.

Fabrício nesse momento tinha uma **obsessão** , ele emagreceu e alguns disseram que ele havia enlouquecido, mas para Fabrício tudo que importava era Shelly e os momentos que eles passaram juntos, quando ele finalmente terminou, ele e deu o nome para série de _**femme fatale**_ por que Shelly quebrou o coração de Fabrício como nunca ninguém antes.

Um critico renomado viu as obras e ficou encantado com a variedade de matérias esculpidos e como a beleza das obras que espalhou o seu conhecimento com outros e Fabricio virou uma celebridade do dia para noite e ele ficou muito rico, afinal ele vendeu 99 estatuas a preço exorbitantes e neste momento ele ganhou o apelido de FF.

Apesar de está rico seu coração estava quebrado, por isso mesmo tendo muito dinheiro ele ainda vivia seu velho estilo de vida, ele ainda morava na mesma casa, ele comprou a casa de Shelly e fez um museu a sua memoria, ele mesmo criou uma conta que dava uma porcentagem dos lucros das obras de Shelly para família dela.

O tempo foi passado e Fabricio tentou seguir com a vida ele conheceu muitas mulheres algumas ele esculpiu outras ele nem se deu trabalho de lembrar, mas nenhuma como Shelly.

Isso até que conheceu Natasha uma russa de cabelos longos ruiva como ele, no principio Fabricio pensou que Natasha fosse à mulher que iria curar seu coração, no momento ele não sabia que tipo de mulher vil ela era, Fabricio não gosta de falar sobre Natasha, pois o pouco de coração que Shelly havia deixado Natasha brincou e depois pisou o deixando quebrado para o mundo.

Natasha o havia dado esperança ela o seduziu com o seu rosto angelical, ela lhe deu a esperança de envelhecem juntos, Fabricio pensou em se casar com ela, pensou no futuro com filhos, tudo para quer?

A resposta para esta pergunta ele recebeu quando foi visitar Natasha na casa dela ele queria fazer uma surpresa e abriu a casa com uma chave reserva no final ele foi surpreendido ao ver ela e um suposto amigo o traindo, se há injuria não fosse o suficiente ambos planejavam mata-lo e ficar com seu dinheiro, Fabrício nunca pensou que seria vitima do golpe do baú, mas ele foi.

Sem disser uma palavra Fabricio saiu da casa de Natasha e voltou para sua casa novamente o sentimento ardente surgiu, era raiva, ódio, traição todos estes sentimentos queimaram juntos, o mundo não merecia uma mulher assim, ele precisava mostrar ao mundo que tipo de mulher era Natasha e mais uma vez ele esculpi-o e destes frenesis de raiva 50 estatuas todas muito bem detalhadas com a aparência de Natasha surgiram, 50estatuas com a beleza de um anjo, mas mostrado a maldade do diabo.

Quando ele terminou as estatuas ele ligou para seu agente que rapidamente venceu as peça com valores de dinheiro absurdos, e neste dia ele ligou para Natasha terminada seu namoro e dizendo que lhe enviou o cheque com a parte do dinheiro que ela tanto queria.

Natasha ficou encantada com o dinheiro recebido até que ela viu as estatuas e não ficou nada feliz com o insulto de Fabricio e ela jurou faze-lo pagar. E por isso que Fabricio está escondido com seu amigo Paco Folgore um ator muito popular Italiano. Depois de explicar a situação Folgore fala:

"Deixa eu entender, ela está tentado te matar, como você sabe disso?"

"ela tem muito amigos que são assassinos freelance, e eu quase comi comida envenenada, o pior que eu não posso denunciar ela por que ele tem amigos corruptos na policia, eu odeia esta mulher, parece que não basta ele ter esmagado meu coração, ele tem que me eliminar!" Fabricio estava puxando os cabelos em raiva e desespero.

"bem a ragazza com certeza é uma femme fatale, é o mínimo esperado dela" Paco tenta clarear o humor, mas Fabricio lhe dar um olhar fulminante que faz Paco chorar no canto do quarto.

Andando de um lado Fabricio fala "o que eu faço para ela parar de tentar me matar?".

Folgore sai do canto e fala alegremente "eu tenho uma ideia!"

"Serio!" se anima Fabricio "qual é?".

"Faça uma nova serie Femme Fatale, uma que venda mais e tenha maior repercussão, quando o publico só falar destas obras a bambina louca vai para de tentar matá-lo" Respondeu Paco com um sorriso de astro.

"Esta é sua ideia"! ' falou Fabricio desanimado

"Você tem uma ideia melhor!" retrucou Paco.

"não! não tenho nenhuma ideia".

"então por que não tenta de acordo com que você me falou, ela só estar com raiva, devido à mídia especular quem a mulher prostituta que você esculpiu, e você disse que ela ficou maravilhada com o dinheiro que ela recebeu, então se a mídia tira o foco dela ela não vai ter motivos para ficar com raiva."

"você tem um ponto!" falou Fabricio com uma pose pensativa "mas como vou criar algo aqui? , quando não tenho nenhum sentimento, nem inspiração e com ela tentando me matar!" levantado à sobrancelha questionando o amigo.

Batendo o punho no peito Folgore disse "Não se preocupe, eu tenho um bom amigo no Japão, seu nome é Takamine Kiyomaro, ele vai achar um lugar seguro e ainda com inspiração para você.".

"serio! eu não sabia que você conhecia um japonês?" perguntou curioso e espantado "Como você o conheceu?" ao ouvir a pergunta Folgore parece um pouco abatido, mas ele diz "eu conheci através de um pequeno amigo!" virando de costa para Fabrício ele começa a sair da sala. "Não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar com o melhor das minhas habilidades."

* * *

A viagem para o Japão foi fácil mesmo que Fabricio tinha que se disfarçar para ir ao aeroporto, no Japão ele encontrou o jovem universitário Takamine Kiyomaro que lhe falou de como viver no Japão e lhe ajudou com um dicionário inglês japonês Fabrício só falava Italiano e Inglês fluentemente então a ajuda de Takamine foi muito bem vinda.

Agora Sozinho em Namimori cidade onde Takamine disse que ele ia ficar ele foi recebido por adolescentes de cabelo tipo Elvis, estes jovens o escoltaram até uma casa muito bonita com espaço amplos perfeita para um escultor.

Na frente da casa estava um jovem com o mesmo penteado que se curva educadamente e diz para felicidade de Fabricio em inglês: "Bom dia senhor Fiore, eu sou Tetsuya Kusakabe, seja bem vindo a Namimori, o senhor Takamine nos contou sua condição e podemos lhe garantir sua segurança então trabalhe tranquilamente".

"Obrigado, estou muito triste pelo aborrecimento!" respondeu também se curvando Fabricio.

"Com isso eu me retiro" Kusakabe começou a sair mais antes ele parou e disse: "Senhor Fiore eu espero que você não interfira com a paz da cidade se não quiser ser mordido até a morte, tenha um bom dia!" e ele saiu.

Fabricio pensou que tinha entendido erradas as palavras, o grupo que o escoltou se curvou e se retirou após o jovem Kusakabe, Fabricio se aconchegou na casa.

* * *

Duas semanas passara e Fabricio realmente achou a cidade inspiradora, ele fez muitas esculturas aqui, nenhuma que pudesse superar sua serie femme fatale, mas Fabricio estava se sentido muito feliz nesta cidade pacifica. Neste tempo que ele tem vivido aqui ele achou uma cidade com muitas peculiaridades, a primeira e que a cidade era pacifica, mas parecia ser perfeitamente normal encontrar corpos espancados na rua, quando Fabricio perguntou sobre isso em seu japonês quebrado a resposta que ele recebeu foi a mesma, eles foram mordidos até a morte.

Fabricio descobriu que qualquer infração a lei em Namimori teria como pena ser espancando por um adolescente com tonfa.

Logico que Fabricio tentou ser um cidadão exemplar ele não queria ser espancado, por um adolescente que levou para baixo 20 marginais rapidamente. Outra coisa peculiar da cidade era um menino pequeno vestido com um terno de vaca, por que ele usava uma roupa assim Fabricio não sabia. Mas o menino era engraçado, o menino vaca passeava sempre pela sua casa, geralmente cantarolando uma musica entranha, o bebe vaca sempre olhava as esculturas que Fabricio fez com admiração e ele sempre cumprimentava a estatua de gato com um alegre "olá Tsuna Nii!".

Encantado com a atitude do menino ele nomeou o gato de madeira de Tsuna Nii apesar de não saber o que significava, mas hoje é o ápice do peculiar, depois de um passeio para buscar inspiração ele foi recebido por um bebe em terno preto com um lagarto em seu chapéu.

Apesar de ser um bebe algo dentro Fabrício gritou de medo como se um monstro estava ali, então ouvindo seu instinto de sobrevivência ele ficou parado.

"Que bom que você chegou senhor Fiore, sente-se" o bebe ordenou, em perfeito Italiano, como se a casa fosse dele, mas Fabricio não questionou isso, pois a aura envolta do bebe gritava me obedeça se quiser viver. E o sorriso do bebe emanava sadismo.

Fabrício sentou numa poltrona a frente do Bebe que inicio "senhor Fiore meu nome é Ren, eu apreciei sua obras e ela pareceram apropriadas para meu padrão, então tenho um trabalho para você, logicamente pagarei bem, está interessado"? Perguntou o bebe assustador.

Não querendo ir de contra o bebe ele respondeu "Claro, eu ficaria encantado de trabalhar para o senhor, o que o senhor quer que eu faça?".

O sorriso do bebe virou maligno como se Fabricio tivesse caindo em uma armadilha, e ele falou "nesta cidade há um ser muito especial e raro vivendo aqui, ele aparece num determinado local e determinada hora que eu irei anotar para você, eu quero uma estatua deste ser." Fabricio concordou e o bebe lhe deus as coordenadas e começou a se retirar eu entendo que esculpir seja demorado então leve o seu tempo, mas lembre-se tenho altos padrões se a escultura não me agradar, você será punido!" terminou o filho de satanás e saiu".

* * *

O episodio daquele dia era o motivo de Fabricio seguindo um mapa para uma aréa afastada da cidade, ele estava perto de um templo talvez foi quando ouviu o som de um cantor profissional aquecendo então parou e o som de flauta soou enquanto a flauta soava ele seguiu em direção ao som, mas a flauta parou de soar, isto entristeceu Fabricio pelo menos até ouvir um anjo a cantar em sua língua nativa

 **Canta per me ne addio**

 **Quel dolce suono**

 **De' passati giorni**

 **Mi sempre rammenta**

 _Cante para mim o adeus_

 _Que doce som_

 _Passam os dias_

 _Eu sempre me lembro_

 **La vita dell'amore**

 **Dilette del cor mio**

 **O felice, tu anima mia**

 **Canta addagio...**

 _A vida de amor_

 _Amado do meu coração_

 _Ou feliz, você minha alma_

 _Canta lentamente ..._

Enquanto ouvindo o som, Fabricio correu em busca da bela voz e quando encontrou ele ficou sem folego, a paisagem era como um sonho, havia flores de todas as cores, todas formando um circulo gracioso em volta do lago, havia animais variados a margem também todos juntos formavam um paisagem bela, mas a beleza da paisagem não se comparava ao ser mais belo que Fabricio já tinha visto, na frente de seus olhos havia uma sereia cantado de olhos fechados.

 **Tempra la cetra e canta**

 **Il inno di morte**

 **A noi si schiude il ciel**

 **Volano al raggio**

 _Fortalecer a sua lira e canta_

 _O hino de morte_

 _O céu se abre para nós_

 _Voando para o raio_

A sereia tinha cabelos longos castanhos com algumas joias adornando, seu rosto havia escamas uma mistura avermelhadas e douradas, a sereia estava com uma blusa dourada que cobria seus ombros, ela tinha seios pequenos, mas talvez por que ela era jovem, a blusa tinha um corte em v mostrando seu estomago e uma cintura alva que fazia a transição para sua calda que tinha cores verde e amarela, seus braços delgados tinham a mesma escama que seu rosto, tudo neste ser tiravam o folego, mas Fabrício queria olhar seus olhos.

 **La vita dell'amore**

 **Dilette del cor mio**

 **O felice, tu anima mia**

 **Canta addio...**

 _A vida de amor_

 _Amado do meu coração_

 _Ou feliz, você minha alma_

 _Canta adeus ..._

 **La vita dell'amore**

 **Dilette del cor mio**

 _A vida de amor_

 _Amado do meu coração_

Ao terminar a canção seus olhos se abriram e ela olhou para Fabricio, olhos alaranjados, parecia que ela estava olhando dentro de sua alma então ela cantou:

 **These scars long have yearned for your tender caress**

 **To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own**

 **Rend my heart open, then your love profess**

 **A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone**

 _Essas cicatrizes longa têm ansiado por seu carinho_

 _Para vincular nossas fortunas, mínima para o que as estrelas possuem_

 _leia meu coração aberto, então seu amor professam_

 _A sinuosa, o destino tecelagem para que ambos pedra_

 **You flee my dream come the morning**

 **Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet**

 **To dream of raven locks en twisted, stormy**

 **Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep**

 _Você foge meu sonho de manhã_

 _Seu cheiro - bagas lilás doce_

 _Para o sonho de cabelos negros torcido tormentoso_

 _De olhos violeta, brilhando como você chorar_

O coração de Fabricio parecia esta sendo ferido e ao mesmo tempo sarado. Ele queria chorara, ele queria sorrir, foi uma mistura de sentimento que nenhuma musica antes o fez sentir, dentro dele um sentimento puro como aquele que ele tinha por Shelly surgiu era amor, o amor incondicional sem macula estava limpando de todo o seu sofrimento.

Fabricio não podia ficar olhando ele precisava ao menos tocar nem que seja uma vez neste ser místico, e ter a certeza que não estava alucinando. Ele precisava tocar nem que sejam as suas mãos, foi por isso mesmo vestido ele se jogou no lago, tudo que ele pensava era esta mais perto de sua amada.

 **The wolf I will follow into the storm**

 **To find your heart, its passion displaced**

 **By ire ever growing, hardening into stone**

 **Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace**

 _O lobo Vou seguir para a tempestade_

 _Para encontrar o seu coração, a sua paixão deslocados_

 _Pelo fogo cada vez maior, endurecendo em pedra_

 _Em meio ao frio para prendê-lo em um abraço aquecida_

 **You flee my dream come the morning** **  
** **Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet** **  
** **To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy**

 **Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep**

Ele nadou mais perto, e ela docemente lhe ofereceu sua mão, e ele tocou e o trouxe para seu colo, suas escamas que tinha um cheiro doce, nesse momento Fabrício sabia que não estava louco e ele chorou em seu colo como uma criança que tinha encontrado seu lar depois de esta perdida a doce sereia continuou a cantar.

 **I know not if fate would have us live as one** **  
** **Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound** **  
** **The wish I whispered, when it all began** **  
** **Did it forge a love you might never have found?**

 _Eu não sei se o destino quer que vivamos como um_

 _Ou se por acaso cego de amor temos sido vínculo_

 _O desejo, eu sussurrei, quando tudo começou_

 _Será que ele forjar um amor que você nunca poderia ter encontrado?_

 **You flee my dream come the morning** **  
** **Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet** **  
** **To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy** **  
** **Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep**

A musica havia terminado e o coração de Fabrício estava mais leve, Fabrício sentiu mãos macias acariciar seu rosto a sereia lhe deu olha carinhosos e ela beijo sua testa como uma mãe faria ao seu filho, e uma doce voz soou mesmo que seus lábios não estava sem mexendo Fabricio tinha certeza que ouviu

Então a sereia se separou dele e mergulhou no lago e não voltou mais, Fabrício voltou para a casa do Japão e esculpiu não parando para nada até esta pronta. Ele conclui-o seu trabalho depois de separar a obra do bebe ele escreveu uma carta para o bebe e voltou para seu lar.

* * *

Havia uma festa sendo realizada na residência Sawada o projeto das meninas tinha sido um sucesso Haru ganhou o premio melhor Cosplay Bianchi fez seu pai engolir sua palavra, pois ela tinha ganhado uma bolsa para estudos de arte, e Nana humilhou todos que falaram mal dela mostrado as melhores fotos que lhe rendou o premio de melhor fotografo do Japão.

Tsuna estava feliz por elas e todo estava comemorando, Tsuna se lembra do homem que conheceu quando estava fantasiado de sereia ele espera que o homem que ele encontrou esteja bem, afinal homem parecia tão triste que só fez Tsuna queres anima-lo ele espera que tenha funcionado.

Neste momento Renascer chegou carregado um pacote grande dizendo que era um presente para a mamãe todos estava reunidos na hora da abertura e quando abriram eram uma estatua em cristal de Tsuna em forma de sereia, seus cabelos e calda foram muito bem esculpidos e seus olhos eram duas pedras de âmbar, dando um ar etéreo à escultura de modo que Nana colocou a estatua na cabeceira de sua cama.

Quando Tsuna foi perguntar que fez a escultura tudo que Renascer respondeu que foi de um homem que foi curado pelo amor. Que fez as três mulheres suspirarem em algum tipo de fantasia e Hayato e Takeshi ficaram com uma aura escura ficaram no canto da casa, não questionado seu Sensei e nem seus amigos Tsuna convidou todos para brindar e continuou a comemoração.

Renascer olhou para carta que recebeu de FF junto com a estatua que dizia:

" _ **Obrigado por me curar"! '**_

Renascer olha para o por do sol, ele dar um sorriso satisfeito e se junta à festa afinal e só mais um dia junto ao seu estranho aluno.

* * *

.Enfim terminou demorou muito tempo para escrever esta parte. Mas acabou e estou contente com o resultado.

Agora algumas informações **PACO FOLGORE** e **TAKAMINE KIYOMARO** são personagens do anime **KOJIKE NO GASH BELL** , mas eu recomendo ler a manga que está completa.

As musicas citadas eram no aquecimento vocal **soutashi** de **inu yasha** que é o som da flauta, a musica **canta per me** do anime **noir** e **the wolven storm** do jogo **the wicther três.**

No próximo capitulo Teremos Dino então até a próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso, e só faço isso por diversão.

* * *

 **ALVO 15- ANIKI**

"Um irmão pode não ser um amigo, mas um amigo será sempre um irmão."

Benjamin Franklin

Mas um final de semana chegou e Renascer estava treinando Tsuna e seus dois membros de família, Hayato e Takeshi, eles estavam brincando com armas de tinta, o objetivo era pintar Tsuna e os três não parecia levar o treinamento a serio, mas parecia muito felizes, vendo a juventude se divertido Renascer deixou terem o seu tempo.

Enquanto observava Tsuna, Renascer sorriu, cada dia era novo e divertido, quando ele veio para o Japão ele esperava um aluno fracassado mas o que encontrou foi um joia preciosa. Tsuna tem se desenvolvido rapidamente ele já tem dois membros de família valiosos que são totalmente leias, além de ter mais dois possíveis guardiões em Hibari e Sasagawa. Apesar de Tsuna se desenvolver bem, ele precisa de um exemplo de um chefe respeitável mafioso deve ser.

Renascer deu um sorriso sádico e transformou Leon em um celular e ligou para um numero familiar depois de vários toques, uma voz amiga pegou na outra extremidade.

"oh! Renascer, qual é?" a pessoa perguntou, segundo depois de um estrondo que suspeitamente parecia ser o som de alguém caindo de uma cadeira.

"Eu vejo que você ainda está no bom Dino!" Renascer comentou houve um riso nervoso na outra extremidade. "ahahaha, eu acho que você está certo! Então há algo que você precisa?" Dino questionou Renascer respondeu "Eu quero que você venha para a casa do meu atual estudante, venha rápido e seja chamativo".

"Oh! Você está treinando o futuro decimo vongola?" Dino perguntou.

"sim, eu sou, ele meio que me lembra de você." Renascer informou.

"Serio? Então eu acho que vou ganhar um kouhai, em breve!" Dino falou alegremente.

"sim, sim, ele vive em Namimori, Japão, encontre o endereço por si mesmo. Adeus não bom Dino." Desligando na cara de Dino Leon volta ao normal e recosta na aba do chapéu de Renascer. Renascer iria apreciar assistir a reação de Dino quando conhecer Tsuna. Sim a vida com Tsuna fica mais e mais divertida com o passar dos dias.

* * *

Tsuna estava voltando da loja olho de gato com alguns bolos para a sua família cantarolando feliz ele estava radiante mesmo com todo coberto e com óculos escuros, está aura de felicidade continuou até ele perceber homens assustadores estrangeiros em terno estava em pé na frente de sua casa. Tsuna raciocinou rapidamente ele chegou à seguinte conclusão "Renascer!" ele suspirou e se aproximou com cautela quando chegou bem perto dos homens ele perguntou de maneira firme, mas educada "me desculpe, mas o que estão fazendo na frente da minha casa?" isso chamou a atenção dos homens que olha de maneira confusa e com choque, todos começaram a corar e um dos homens falou "desculpe você deve ser sua irmã" se curvando ele continua, "por favor, vá para dentro Sawada oneesan!" como se chamando a realidade os homens abrem um caminho para Tsuna.

Entrando em casa Nana o recebe alegremente "Tsuna-kun temos um convidado, vá recebê-lo ele está em seu quarto!" Nana o enxota para cima.

"Sensei estou em casa, e porque há homens estranhos na frente da minha casa?" Tsuna disse exatamente na hora de abria porta do seu quarto, para encontrar dois homens olhando com raiva para ele.

"eles estão me ameaçando na minha casa, no meu quarto, no meu território, eu não gosto desta atitude, mafioso ou não!" Tsuna pensa e começa a liberar uma aura de irritação e Tsuna começa a range os dentes e encarou os homens de volta Renascer observou sua irritação e falou "Acalme-se ele não são nenhum dano e seja bem vindo Tsuna" Renascer sorriu antes de Tsuna responder uma risada vem de uma cadeira negra de couro, a cadeira gira em torno para revelar um jovem muito bonito de cabelo loiro selvagem, usando um casaco verde pesado com uma capa de pele sobre as roupas de uso de uma camisa preta e calcas largas caqui. Ele lhe dar um sorriso:

"peço desculpas pela intrusão e pelos olha feio de meus homens, eu vim de muito longe para ver seu irmão e por alguma razão Renascer nos queria reunir em seu quarto, deixe me apresentar estou Dino decimo chefe da família Chiavarone!"

Esquecendo-se de sua raiva Tsuna responde "ah muito prazer, e eu não tenho irmão!" respondeu um pouco confuso.

"o que?!" engasga Dino. Renascer pula nos cabelos de Tsuna e diz "Conheça Tsuna decimo chefe da família vongola!".

Dino e os dois homens gritou de surpresa Tsuna suspirar e fala "Tudo bem, agora antes de qualquer coisa vou trazer alguns lanches e podemos começar a conversa... me de um minuto!" Tsuna sai do quarto e Dino virá para Renascer e olha para ele e fala: "Nossa, você e seus truques, Renascer, você me fez parecer um tolo na frente dela! Você poderia me dizer que o decimo herdeiro era uma menina!".

Renascer estava olhando para Dino e rindo de alguma coisa enquanto um dos homens disse "ela é muito bonita, chefe e ela é tão pequena" Dino balança a cabeça e cruza os braços e diz "sim, ela é adorável mesmo vestido roupas masculinas, mas ela não olha como material máfia".

Tsuna retorna e volta com um beicinho, serve todos perfeitamente e depois se senta em sua cama, cruza os braços e ignora Dino enquanto Renascer continua rindo apreciado seu café.

Dino e seus homens estavam confusos com o mau humor da menina, Renascer sabia que Tsuna tinha ouvido e estava se divertido. Dino tenta falar com Tsuna, mas mesmo com os óculos escuros, ele podia sentir o olhar gelado.

Tsuna fala com um tom serio "Renascer Sensei porque convidou um homem tão rude para minha casa, além de me insultar por traz das costas ele me chama de menina quando sou um menino!" e olhando para Dino diz "me desculpe que não sou material máfia para você!" e Tsuna vira o rosto para longa dele.

"oh você ouviu que" O homem de Dino tossiu e o outro colocou a mão não frente do rosto para esconder o sorriso, Dino tinha ficado vermelho de vergonha, Renascer estava filmando enquanto apreciava Dino parecer um tolo.

"Baka Dino levantamento de informação é muito importante antes de qualquer contato eu devia ter te treinando mais," falo Renascer.

"Treina-lo!?" perguntou Tsuna.

"Sim Tsuna, ele é seu senpai!"

"meu senpai!" Tsuna tinha um olha curioso. Dino se aproveitou disso e falou "ei, não fique chateado, aqui para fazer as pazes." Dino desliza a mão no interior de seu casaco e mostrar uma pequena tartaruga que abre a boca, Tsuna e a tartaruga se olham e então Tsuna dar um belo sorriso Dino continua "o nome dele é Enzio, ele me foi dado por Renascer".

"muito prazer Enzio" disse Tsuna sorrindo. Dino com as bochechas vermelha continua "Ouça Tsuna, sinto muito pelo que eu disse, se isso te faz sentir melhor eu também era como você!".

"serio" Tsuna olha para Dino agora e diz "Tudo bem eu te perdoou, mas em troca me diga como foram suas aulas com o Sensei".

"ah isso, bom às lições de Renascer sempre foram difíceis, eu sempre pensava que iria morrer, eu era explodido quando errava uma lição eu tive que lutar com ursos, corridas com pesos e por ai vai... mas graça a ele sou chefe de 5.000 pessoas que são minha preciosa família eu queria aprender mais, mas ele teve sair para educar você."

Neste momento a porta se abre e Lambo e Ipin entram e começa a fazer bagunça, no momento da brincadeira Lambo ativas as granadas que voam pela janela e Dino para proteger a sua família salta e usa um chicote salvando seus homens de uma explosão.

Tsuna e Renascer estavam na janela observando e Renascer comenta "lembre-se disso Tsuna um chefe é alguém que coloca sua vida em risco pelos seus subordinados!" e Tsuna concorda e sorrir de maneira admirável para Dino que cora com a atenção.

"Dino você vai ficar aqui esta noite!" Renascer fala,

"Eu não me importo, mas e o pessoal" Dino grita em resposta "seu pessoal retorna para o hotel!". Terminou Renascer.

* * *

Tsuna aprendeu que Dino tinha 22 anos é que ele é totalmente desajeitado sem seus subordinados, Tsuna levou Dino para um quarto de hospedes, já que Bianchi iria dividir o quarto com Nana e as crianças, como Enzio e Leon estavam conversando Tsuna acabou participando da convença com eles e Dino ficou sentado numa cadeira observando Tsuna com o rosto corado Dino estava no mundo de Fantasia até que foi atingido no rosto por um martelo que lhe envio voando em colisão com a parede e o deixou jogado no chão. Renascer apareceu no quarto vestido de Thor, enquanto fazia uma pose vitoriosa na cadeira que Dino estava.

Tsuna com o suor no rosto pergunta "Aniki você está bem?".

Dino do chão responde "estou bem, estou acostumado!". Tsuna suspira e Renascer fala "Tsuna, é hora de botar as crianças para dormi." "oh! É mesmo Boa noite Aniki, vejo você amanhã!" "A boa noite meu kouhai até amanhã" Dino acena com um sorriso.

"Baka Dino aqui!" Renascer jogou uma escuta para ele "amanhã me agradeça!" e o tutor demônio saiu Dino colocou a escuta e se prepara para dormir.

* * *

As crianças estavam na cama esperando o seu momento favorito, para Bianchi era a primeira vez que iria ver mãe e filho cantando ela estava também e Nana se curvaram como se fosse um grande publico, as crianças aplaudiram um pouco e a dupla começou:

 **Dueto**

 **Asa mo, yoru mo, koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru  
Tatakai wa yukue shirazu  
Ashita to kinou wa no kousaten de, majiwaranai kimi to boku  
Ima iku yo, boku wa nagareboshi**

 _Na manhã e na tarde, você deseja por amor  
Serei sua estrela pra te proteger  
Mesmo sem saber como a batalha terminará  
Na junção entre o amanhã e o ontem, não pude me encontrar com você agora, eu irei; sou sua estrela cadente_

 **Tsuna**

 **Sekai ga kuchihatete mo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru  
Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni wa aru  
Nan monnen, nan okunen, mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de**

 _Mesmo que o mundo se quebre ainda haverá coisas que não mudarão  
Nos levantaremos com lágrimas, porque há coisas que devemos proteger  
A Mensagem de milhões de anos atrás ainda permance_

 **Tsuna: Uzukidazu**

 **Nana: (mayoi wa nai)**

 **Tsuna: narihibiku**

 **Nana: (kantan da)**

 _Ela avança (em meu corpo) ecoando (fortemente)_

 **Tsuna: Shagareta koe de**

 **Nana(asu wo yobu),**

 **Tsuna: kizudarake no te de,**

 **Nana( kimi mamoru)**

 _Numa voz rouca (Chamo o amanhã) Com uma mão ferida, (te protegerei)_

 **Nana:** **I continue to fight, I continue to fight**

 _Continuarei a lutar, Continuarei a lutar_

 **Dueto**

 **Mitsume ai te to te wo kasanete  
Garasu goshi no kimi to boku  
Konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni  
Kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo  
Deguchi no nai kimi no moto e  
Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi**

 **Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru**

 _Você e eu estaremos a nos fitar  
E seguraremos as mãos pelo vidro  
Fique sabendo que estarei sempre ao seu lado  
Eu tingirei as tenebrosas trevas em branco  
Então ficarei sem alguma saída  
A estrela cadente que corta o destino_

 _Agora mesmo, acabarei com todas as suas malditas lágrimas!_

 **Tsuna**

 **Kotae no nai, tatakai no hate ni  
Te ni shita no wa nana iro no sekai  
Shirazu, shirazu, usureteiku hajime no merodii mo imaya doko ni? to utsurona kimi no me kara mitara ore no sugata  
Dekiru nara mou ichido kimi to ano hi chikatta sora no shita de aeta nara**

 _isto é o que obtive no final desta batlha sem fim: um mundo colorido?  
Sem saber, sem saber, onde está  
Minha primeira memória definhante? Como isso se reflete?  
Se eu olhar através de meus olhos, se eu puder fazer isto de novo com você, se nós pudessemos nos encontrar sob o céu que escolhemos_

 **Nana**

 **I continue to fight, I continue to fight**

 _Continuarei a lutar, Continuarei a lutar_

 **Dueto**

 **Mitsume ai te to te wo kasanete  
Garasu goshi no kimi to boku  
Konna ni mo soba ni iru no ni  
Kurai yami wo masshiro ni someru yo  
Deguchi no nai kimi no moto e  
Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi**

 _Você e eu estaremos a nos fitar  
E seguraremos as mãos pelo vidro  
Fique sabendo que estarei sempre ao seu lado  
Eu tingirei as tenebrosas trevas em branco  
Então ficarei sem nenhuma saída  
A estrela cadente que corta o destino_

 **Nana**

 **Are mo, kore mo, subete te ni ireru made  
Kuchihateru made tachitsudzukeru  
Mizukara tonae daichi ni tsudou  
Hikari wo yami e to tokihanate  
Tachimukau kokoro ni yowane wa iranai  
Sange wo kiku hodo yasashii enjo wa iranai**

 _Aquilo, isto, enquanto eu tiver tudo,  
Enquanto eu estragar, eu ficarei de pé  
Cante para mim,reúna-se na terra,  
Largue a luz sobre as trevas  
Um coração confrontante não precisa de sons mudos  
Não há anjo que seja bom o bastante para ouvir arrependimentos_

 **I continue to fight, I continue to fight**

 _Continuarei a lutar, Continuarei a lutar_

 **Tsuna**

 **I continue to fight, I continue to fight**

 _Continuarei a lutar, Continuarei a lutar_

 **Dueto**

 **Asa mo, yoru mo, koi kogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru  
Tatakai wa yukue shirazu  
Ashita to kinou no kousaten de, majiwaranai kimi to boku  
Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi**

 **Hakanaku kiete nakunaru koto sae kowakunai**

 _Na manhã e na tarde, você deseja por amor  
Serei sua estrela pra te proteger, mesmo sem saber como a batalha terminará  
Na junção entre o amanhã e o ontem, não pude me encontrar com você  
A estrela cadente que corta o destino_

 _Mesmo assim não temo desaparecer e esvaecer rapidamente!_

A musica terminou dando um beijo de boa noite a todos no quarto Tsuna voltou para o seu quarto, pensando em dormir já que Dino podia achar suspeito Tsuna sair tarde da noite, mas quando abriu a porta Renascer ainda estava acordado e o esperando

"Sensei?" Tsuna estava curioso.

"amanhã esteja preparado!" Renascer fala sério e Tsuna fecha a porta e entra preocupado no quarto.

* * *

De manhã cedo Tsuna diz "estou saindo!" enquanto caminhava para o portão e viu todos os subordinados de Dino "buon giorno decimo vongola!" Romário cumprimenta Tsuna, antes de Tsuna responder Dino sai com Renascer no seu ombro e fala "Por que vocês estão aqui? Eu não pedir para me buscar!" " ninguém veio lhe busca chefe, nós estávamos passeado e chegamos aqui!" Respondeu Romário, nesta resposta Tsuna deu uma risadinha que fez todos corarem.

"Bom dia Tsuna Sama!" Hayato fala e Tsuna vendo seu amigo corre e lhe dar um abraço amoroso em seu amigo antes de dizer "Bom dia Hayato!" ambos estão exalando amor, nesta demonstração Dino estreita os olhos e uma aura escura sai dele, antes dele falar algo alguém grita "Tsuna kun Haru, estava passeado e chegou aqui!" saindo do abraço Tsuna ri e cumprimenta Haru "Oh Haru, você e sua aventuras!" saindo do nada e puxando num abraço de Urso em Hayato e Tsuna Takeshi fala feliz "Bom dia pessoal!" enquanto Hayato briga com Takeshi Ryohei chega correndo e grita "uma extrema manhã a todos!".

Dino não gostando de se ignorado por seu kouhai bonito puxa Tsuna e passa o braço em volta da cintura dele e fala "Sua família eu presumo!" rapidamente o clima fica escuro com faíscas saindo entre Dino e a família de Tsuna.

Tsuna percebendo o perigo abraça Dino e com um sorriso fofo diz "eu tenho que ir Aniki até mais!" e sai como sua família. Se recuperado do sorriso Dino comenta "a família de Tsuna e de crianças" "interessado?" Renascer questiona, "talvez, o mais importante na família é confiança, se eu não ver isso não vou deixa-lo perto do meu lindo kouhai." Dino fala com um sorriso maroto.

"você está muito super protetor para uma pessoa que mal conhece, se você quer testa-los eu já tenho um plano, está dentro?"

"sim!" responder sem excitar Dino.

* * *

Com o grupo de Tsuna, todos estavam rindo e conversando, Tsuna ouve um barulho de carro atrás dele, Renascer disse que era necessário, ele confia no Sensei e ele sabe que Dino não era mal "Vai dar tudo certo!" pensou Tsuna antes de ser amarrado e puxado para um carro vermelho e ficar no colo de Dino.

"desculpe por isso!" Falou Dino.

"Tudo bem para onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Tsuna.

"Para o lugar do inicio!" Dino respondeu e Tsuna ficou triste.

"Não fique triste aqui beba isso" Dino deu um copo com liquido vermelho para Tsuna "Renascer disse que era necessário você beber" Tsuna bebe e quando termina de beber Tsuna desmaia em cima de Dino.

"Renascer espero que este plano não seja exagerado demais!" Dino fala pra si mesmo o carro chega ao um terreno vazio, lá esperando por eles está um jovem de cabelos negro Dino sai do carro carregado Tsuna estilo Noiva, Romário ajudando ele se aproxima do menino e pergunta: "Você é Hibari, correto?!".

"Hum!"

"Um homem de poucas palavras, estou deixando ele com você conforme Renascer pediu." Dino entrega Tsuna com carinho para Hibari que também o segurar ao estilo noiva antes de sair Dino fala "Não tente nada engraçado!" ele manda uma aura obscura e sai.

Hibari ver o carro sair com leve interesse depois leva Tsuna para o centro do terreno onde há um caixão, ele põe Tsuna no caixão e prende o caixão com corrente de prata, feito isso ele espera.

* * *

Quando Tsuna e pego pelo carro todos gritam e saem correndo atrás do carro "esperem" a voz de Renascer é autoritária todos se viram e o vem com seu terno habitual, mas o rosto tem uma expressão seria "é chegada a hora de um teste de entrada para a família.".

"Teste de família!" Haru exclama.

"Renascer san por que agora?" pergunta Hayato.

"Tsuna tem muito segredos, segredos que podem fazer as pessoas o odiá-lo, mas o mais importante odiar seus amigos, se vocês repararam Tsuna é uma pessoa amorosa, ele iria odiar-se se alguém se machucou por sua causa e por isso que ele treina todos os dias para proteger as pessoas que ele ama, mas Tsuna não é onipotente haverá momento que ele precisara de ajuda, vocês precisam ser fortes para esta hora, e por isso que hoje vocês serão testados como família, se falharem dois resultados podem acontecer, o primeiro é Tsuna falecer, o segundo Tsuna ter que fugir e vocês nunca mais o verão!" Com esta palavra os quatro amigos se espantam "você tem dois minutos para me darem a resposta se escolhem participar não há mais volta, escolham sair o ficar para sempre." Renascer esperou.

* * *

Hayato sabia qual era sua resposta desde inicio, pois no dia que ele conheceu Tsuna ele prometeu nunca sair do seu lado à resposta era obvia.

Takeshi gostava de Tsuna ele é seu primeiro amigo, graça a ele todos os dias de Takeshi são felizes, Tsuna tem sido sua alegria, ele não vai deixar Tsuna morrer a resposta só era uma.

Haru não tinha amigos, agora ela tinha amigos e pessoas que a acolhia mesmo quando ela é estranha tudo isso foi possível por Tsuna, à resposta era clara.

Ryohei não conheceu Tsuna há muito tempo, mas graça a Tsuna Ryohei não se sente só, algo em Tsuna o torna mais calmo ao mesmo tempo em que o torna mais extremo, Ryohei nunca foi de pensar, mas se um amigo está em necessidade ele vai ajuda, a resposta extrema era"

* * *

"Já tem uma resposta, vão participar?" pergunta Renascer.

A resposta em unissom foi "sim!" todos com uma expressão determinada.

"vamos começar então!" Renascer falou. "O objetivo da missão é acordar seu chefe antes que ele morra, as regras são simples encontre aplique o antidoto em Tsuna dentro de cinco horas." Renascer explicou.

"Como vamos encontrar o antidoto em torno da cidade no tempo?" perguntou Takeshi.

"Com o antidoto há uma pista de onde encontrar Tsuna, o antidoto está em pose da única pessoa que sempre esteve com Tsuna está pessoa espera na base da casa. boa sorte!" Renascer lança uma bomba de fumaça e desaparece.

"eu não entendo!" Ryohei fala.

"é um enigma talvez?" perguntou Haru.

"A única que sempre esteve com Tsuna desde sempre é Nana san!" Hayato fala.

"ela está esperando em casa, então devemos ir para casa de Tsuna" Haru fala, o grupo concordou, mas para sua decepção ela não estava lá.

"e agora?" Ryohei pergunta.

"Talvez erramos o enigma!" Haru falou Haru

"Nana devia esta esperando na base da casa, talvez tenhamos errado a casa!" Hayato expõe.

"eu tenho uma ideia," Falou Takeshi.

"qual?" Todos perguntam.

"eu só conheço uma casa que tem uma base, precisamos ir para o campo de beisebol da escola".

"Espero que você esteja certo idiota do baseball." Hayato começa correndo seguido pelos outros.

Quando chegaram à área do baseball ele podem ver Nana parada com uma caixa na mão.

"Ai esta ela, vamos lá." Takeshi feliz fala.

"Espere a algo errado, esta muito fácil, Renascer não faria as coisas assim!" Hayato comenta.

"Hari! Acha que tem armadilhas?" perguntou Haru olhando atentamente o campo.

"sim, sem não tivermos cuidado vão acabar morrendo." Falou Hayato puxando um maço de cigarros e começa fumar pensando.

"deixe extremamente comingo!" mal Ryohei gritou ele saiu no campo correndo rapidamente ativando as armadilhas, mas ele não ficou ferido, chegando à senhora Sawada ele a pega gentilmente é guiado por Hayato que calculou onde cada armadilha foi colocar ele voltam em segurança.

"Nana san precisamos do antidoto!" Hayato fala.

"por favor, senhora Sawada!" Takeshi também fala.

"Sim, eu dou, mas antes eu preciso que você ouça uma historia." Nana senta-se no chão e começa.

* * *

Fim de capitulo, no próximo vai ter um pouco da historia de Nana e Tsuna, as musica deste capitulo é **O2** da banda **Orange Range** e também uma das aberturas do anime **Code Geass**.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso, e só faço isso por diversão.

* * *

 **ALVO 16- HISTÓRIA**

" _ **O que fomos é história. O que somos é o que importa."**_

 _ **Hideki Anagusko**_

" _ **A história mais importante, é a que estamos escrevendo hoje".**_

 _ **Meredith Grey**_

" _ **A mulher já nasce guerreira, pois sempre esta pronta a defender os seus amores, quer seja materno, fraterno ou seu amado..."**_

 _ **Djalma Pinheiro**_

Eu tinha doze quando minha mãe faleceu e 15 quando meu pai morreu, naquela época eu era Kudou Nanase, quando meu pai morreu pensei que iria para um orfanato, mas ao invés eu fui acolhida por uma família chamada Kuroko.

A família Kuroko era uma extensa família que residia principalmente num templo em Tóquio, foi esta família que pagou minha educação, me deu abrigo, roupas, alimentação em troca eu devia cuidar do templo da família como uma sacerdotisa até o herdeiro está pronto.

A família Kuroko é envolta em mistérios, mistérios que só são revelados para os membros do ramo principal, eu era apenas uma agregada, mas descobrir que todos os membros da família principal nasciam com uma habilidade, esta habilidade corre na linhagem de geração em geração, e a criança que tem esta habilidade em destaque seria o líder da família, o nome da habilidade era a Misdirection.

Na época que eu morava lá a criança que tinha a melhor habilidade era Kuroko Tetsuya um menino educado, mas um pouco solitário, eu era mais velha e meio que me achava uma grande irmã para o jovem Tetsuya, nossa amizade não agradou há família principal que pediu para eu me mudar, devido à pressão da família eu me mudei para Namimori, mas não perdi contato com Kuroko.

Os anos passaram, eu me apaixonei e casei e virei Sawada Nanase, Nana para meus vizinhos e por um tempo minha vida era boa meu marido estava presente apesar das longas viajem de trabalho, eu engravidei de meu Tsuna, foi maravilhoso e por dois anos tudo estava bem, mas meu marido teve que volta para o trabalho exterior, e doeu, pois tive que criar um filho sozinho, naquela época eu era burra, eu sabia que algo estava errado, mas decidir que me fecha num mundo de faz de conta e não na realidade e por isso nunca notei e dei o devido valor para Tsuna. Meu marido voltou de férias, com seu chefe Tsuna tinha seis anos, e eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Tsuna se tornou desajeitado ele começou a tropeça e se machucar, ele ficou mais lento na escola, e ele começou a sofre provocações na escola, mas eu escolhi me manter avoada pensando que passaria e quando meu esposo voltasse tudo isso iria passar.

Mas não passou. Um dia antes de Tsuna fazer oito anos ele teve um pressentimento e neste dia ele não queria ir para escola, Tsuna sempre teve um pressentimento quando havia coisas ruins, uma vez quase formos atropelados, mas o pressentimento de Tsuna nos fez sair, antes disso houve outros casos na época eu pensei que eram apenas coincidências, eu devia ter confiando na intuição do meu filho naquela vez, mesmo assim eu forcei Tsuna a ir para escola. Ele saiu de casa sem me abraçar isso era comum, mas seus olhos castanhos estavam preocupados algo o incomodava e eu não liguei, naquele dia paguei o preço de minha negligencia.

Já havia passado da hora de Tsuna volta para casa, e eu tentei não me preocupar, mas uma dor atravessando o meu coração eu não conseguir respirar aquilo foi quando a realidade me bateu e eu acordei Tsuna não voltou para casa naquela noite. No dia seguinte procurei por todos os lugares e não o encontrei, meu desespero só aumentava tentei ligar para meu esposo, mas ele nem me atendeu e nem respondeu meus recados, pedi ajuda para os vizinhos que me deram um olha condescendente e palavra falsa de apoio, meu filho estava desaparecido e eles o chamavam de dame Tsuna, então eu notei que eu também o chamava assim, eu era uma mãe horrível, e eu estava completamente sozinha, o esposo que tanto amava estava longe e mentido para mim, não tinha amigo neste lugar, eu não podia pedir ajuda da família Kuroko e eu finalmente tinha percebido como machuquei meu filho eu passei o resto do dia chorando.

Duas semanas em agonia passaram ninguém sabia onde estava meu filho, e ninguém se importava, Tsuna era a coisas mais importantes no mundo para mim e eu não dei o devido valor, percebi que nunca tinha abraçado meu filho, nunca tive mostrado interesse na sua vida eu tinha um presente e desperdicei e agora estava chorando amargamente eu orei para Tsuna voltar. Numa noite despois de procurar sozinha pelo bairro, eu ia começar a chorar de novo quando eu o vir meu filho na frente do portão banhado em sangue, ele estava em transe olhando para casa.

"Tsuna!" eu gritei.

E ele olhou para mim seus olhos eram de cor laranja ele perguntou com uma voz assustada "quem é você? como sabe meu nome?".

Eu cair de joelhos e comecei a chorar como uma criança, depois de um minuto eu sentir algo me tocar eu olhei era uma flor, meu Tsuna estava me cutucando com uma flor, eu olhei para seus olhos laranja eram míticos, lindos e tristes então ele falou "não chore, tome esta flor" ele sorrio e continuou "me desculpe por assustar você eu vou embora, mas não chore". O pânico se apoderou de mim, meu Tsuna iria embora de novo eu não podia deixar isso acontecer então eu gritei: "não, não vá eu estou me sentido sozinha poderia me fazer companhia!"

Antes de Tsuna responder seu estomago roncou, meu pequeno Tsuna estava corando eu sabia mesmo com todo o sangue o cobrindo, eu conheço minha doce criança então eu perguntei: "você gostaria de comer?".

Tsuna apena balançou a cabeça em afirmação, eu abri o portão e fiz sinal para Tsuna seguir ele segue e entra na casa, a cada passo que ele dava a casa ficava suja de sangue, mas não era aquilo que eu estava focada foi à primeira refeição que Tsuna comeria na sua casa desde seu desaparecimento, algo havia mudado, mas ele estava de volta eu não poderia deixar passar, fiz uma refeição como um banquete Tsuna não poderia comer tudo aquilo, mas eu estava feliz Tsuna tinha voltado, eu tinha outra chance.

Para a minha surpresa Tsuna devorou tudo, um banquete para cinquenta pessoas, enquanto eu lavava a louça Tsuna olhou para uma foto havia eu meu esposo e Tsuna num passei ao um parque de diversão e ele perguntou: "por que eu estou na foto?"

"Por que você é meu filho você não se lembra de mim, sou eu Nana" eu pergunto amavelmente. Tsuna olhou para meus olhos e disse "eu não me lembro de você" estas palavras cortaram meu coração e ele continuou "mas algo me diz para proteger você, algo me diz para não deixa-la sozinha, se estiver tudo bem posso ficar ao seu lado?" ele baixo a cabeça tímido.

Naquele momento eu entendi o filho que eu conhecia morreu, ele nunca mais voltaria, mas um milagre permitiu uma segunda chance, meu filho havia me perdoado e meu amou o suficiente para voltar para meu lado mesmo sem suas memorias Tsuna estava me dando um novo começo e naquele momento eu prometi ser uma verdadeira mãe.

"bem vindo ao lar Sawada Tsunayoshi, meu filho" eu tentei abraça-lo, mas ele se afastou e disse "muito obrigado por me deixar ficar, mas você não pode me abraçar, eu não quero machuca-la" ele parecia muito triste eu também estava, mas decidir ser forte por nos dois, eu abri um sorriso e disse "tudo bem, mas você precisa de um banho" eu lhe orientei para o banheiro sem toca-lo, ele tomou banho sem ajuda e quando ele foi se trocar vir que havia marcas em seu corpo eu me sentir muito triste ele deve ter sentido meus sentimentos, pois ele as cobriu e os olhos alaranjados também.

Naquele dia criei coragem e contatei a família principal e pedir ajuda aos Kuroko que me ajudou, meu filho precisava de força para enfrentar o mundo, força que eu não tinha então escolhi a fuga.

A família Kuroko usou seu dom e nos escondeu dos moradores da cidade, e por isso que não tínhamos visitantes, já que Tsuna não tinha lembrança de mim como péssima mãe então cada segundo da minha vida passou com ele e criei novas recordações, ensinei a cozinhar, lavar, ler, nos conversamos muito, mas Tsuna não tinha conversa com mais ninguém ao não ser simples saudações. Tsuna só passava tempo comigo, e quando não ele ficava sozinho mesmo que Tsuna amasse crianças ele nunca chegava perto de ninguém isso me doía, pois via que meu filhos estava amedrontado e sozinho, uma vez eu vir num templo ele estava cantado nunca antes havia visto meu filho cantar, a voz de Tsuna era melodiosa, mas a musicas sempre eram deprimentes como esta:

 **Nothin' gonna believe shinjitetai**

 **Kanjite iru ai nara aru kedo**

 **Tachitsukushita kaze no naka de**

 **Zettai reido no yume wo nagutteru**

"Tsuna kun é hora de voltar para casa" eu interrompo a musica triste de Tsuna, começamos a voltar para casa e eu curiosamente pergunto "Tsuna querido você gosta de cantar?" "mas o menos" responde Tsuna "serio então por que canta tanto?" pergunto mais uma vez "para abafar as vozes" Respondeu serio Tsuna.

"Entendo" Nana então fala feliz "então você vai gostar do presente que eu comprei"

"um presente para mim?! por quê?" Tsuna parecia um gatinho curioso.

"bobo tsun kun por que eu te amo e quero que você seja feliz agora vamos para casa para você abrir seu presente" Tsuna acena com a cabeça ambos felizes para casa naquele ano Tsuna ganhou um mp3 player. Os anos passaram, eu estava cada dia, mas preocupada o meu filho, uma noite eu observo Tsuna cantar.

 **Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga**

 _Venha, vamos nos esquecer daquele futuro_

 **Mata chinurarete yuku nante**

 _Que brevemente irá manchar-se de sangue de novo_

 **Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara**

 **Sore ga tabun aizu..**

 _Quando aquele vento ameno serpentear por você_

 _Isso certamente será um sinal_

 **Nukedashitette nukedashitette**

 **Kanashi sugiru unmei kara**

 **Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai**

 **Sonna basho de**

 **Sakanaide sakanaide**

 **Karame torarete ikanaide**

 _Fuja, fuja_

 _Deste destino tão triste_

 _Porque você não é uma flor do inferno_

 _Num lugar como este_

 _Não floresça, não floresça_

 _Não seja pega_

 **Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera**

(Fragmentos do tempo voam sem nenhum som)

 **Dare ga kono te wo nigitte iru no?**

 **Dare ga kono kami wo nadete iru no?**

 **Ima naiteita moegi no naka de**

 **Kanjiteru aizu...**

 _Quem aperta minha mão na sua?_

 _Quem possui meus cabelos nos seus dedos?_

 _O broto que chorava escondido_

 _Pode ser um sinal_

 **Tobikoetette tobikoetette**

 **Unmei no haguruma kara**

 **Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai**

 **Sonna basho de**

 **Chiranaide chiranaide**

 **Soshite tane wo nokosanaide**

 _Voe, voe_

 _Para longe das amarras do destino_

 _Porque você não é uma flor do inferno_

 _Num lugar como este_

 _Não espalhe-se, não espalhe-se_

 _E não deixe nenhuma semente para trás_

 **Me wo daseba futatabi mawaru karuma**

 _Se elas germinarem, o karma voltará à você_

 **Nukedashitette nukedashitette**

 **Kanashi sugiru unmei kara**

 **Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai**

 **Sonna basho de**

 **Sakanaide sakanaide**

 **Karame torarete ikanaide**

 _Fuja, fuja_

 _Deste destino tão triste_

 _Porque você não é uma flor do inferno_

 _Num lugar como este_

 _Não floresça, não floresça_

 _Não seja pega_

 **Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera**

 _Fragmentos do tempo voam sem nenhum som_

Eu estava preocupada, desde o incidente seu filho tinha mudado, lógico que graça a este incidente a relação de Nana e Tsuna tinha melhorado, eles faziam quase tudo junto, esta era a sua fuga, mas eles não podiam, mas fugir, pois:

Tsun-kun não foi mal aos estudos, mas ele não era bom nisso também.

Tsun-kun tratava a todos com respeito e educação, mas ele não tinha amigos.

Tsun-kun não estava triste, mas ele não estava feliz.

Eu não sabia o que fazer quase seis anos se passaram desde o incidente e Tsun-kun se tornou apático, os únicos momentos que o via sorrir era quando estava fazendo coisas com ela ou quando cantando para os animais, nos demais casos ele tem uma expressão introspectiva e triste no rosto como se se possui um fardo pesado.

Seu filho não tem amigos, não tem metas e ele não tem paixão.

Eu me sentia culpada por não ser uma boa mãe antes do incidente, também sentia um pouco de ressentimento para Iemitso por nunca está em casa. Eu e Tsuna tínhamos que para de fugir naquela noite eu não dormi, eu vir Tsuna sair para uma corrida e quando ele voltou da corrida e foi fazer o desjejum eu olhei o correio e vir um panfleto de um tutor eu sabia que meu filho tinha um grande coração ele só precisava de alguém que lhe dessa oportunidade eu fui até o telefone é disquei o número. O telefone tocou uma vez antes de ser apanhado.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

Naquele dia Renascer entrou em nossas vidas. Ele disse que você são amigos de meu filho e por isso que eu peço cuide de meu bebê ele é muito importante para mim Sawada Nanase se prostrou em posição de dogenza diante dos meninos.

"Não se preocupe senhora Sawada seu filho é também muito importante para nós" respondeu Takeshi.

"Obrigada agora vão aqui meu filho esta esperando por vocês" ela lhe entrega a caixa "ele esta no local do inicio de Renascer e Tsuna quando acabar venham para casa eu vou fazer um banquete que nem nos velhos tempos" ela sai.

"no local do inicio, que local é esse?" perguntou Ryohei.

"Eu não sei, mas temos que nos apressar nosso tempo esta acabando!" Disse Haru.

"eu acho que posso descobrir, mas eu preciso saber se algum evento raro aconteceu aqui na cidade antes do ano letivo?" falou Hayato.

"por que isso é importante?!" Takeshi diz com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"acho que o local deste evento é onde Renascer e Tsuna consideram o inicio" esclareceu Hayato.

"eu me lembro de um incêndio extremo, foi tão grande que ficou extremamente marcado na minha memoria." Disse Ryohei.

"é mesmo, o incêndio na base Yakuza Momokyokai que deu pra ver em toda a Namimori" falou Takeshi.

"então deve ser lar vamos correr!" Hayato disse e saio correndo.

* * *

Hibari estava cansado de esperar, ele tinha perguntas e ele queria resposta logo enquanto isso ele espera. Dino estava longe observando com um binóculo ele estava com a escuta que Renascer tinha lhe dado ele também ouviu a historia que Nana contou à coisa que ele ainda não entende, mas algo ruim aconteceu com seu kouhai, isto abalou sua vida, Dino, faz a mesma promessa que as crianças fizeram Dino iria proteger Tsuna, se Tsuna não poderia fugir da máfia, Dino mostraria como ser um verdadeiro chefe de família.

"é bom que você esteja resoluto" Renascer apareceu.

"não lei a minha mente!" Dino gritou, mas não tirou os olhos do caixão.

"não se preocupe ele já estão aqui!"

* * *

A turma chegou, eles perceberam que Hibari estava parada olhando para eles, com um olhar predatório, o melhor plano que eles fizeram era os três rapazes iriam atacar Hibari e tentar afasta-lo do caixão enquanto Haru devia abrir a caixão. Com isso em mente eles se prepararão e atacaram.

O ataque começou, Ryohei atacou Hibari que facilmente defendeu com o tonfa, Hayato jogando uma bomba de fumaça, e Takeshi aproveita para se posicionar Hibari pular fora da fumaça e é atacado por Takeshi com um bastão de baseball, ele não é afetado, mas Ryohei sai por trás e tenta segura-lo, segurando o bastão com um dos tonfas ele ataca Ryohei com os pés que atordoa Ryohei, isto cessa o ataque de Ryohei dando tempo suficiente de Hibari tira o segundo tonfa e dar um estocada em Takeshi que libera o ataque com o bastão usando oportunidade Hibari chuta Takeshi para o chão e quando vai ataque Ryohei Hayato lança bombas que Hibari desvia das explosões. Enquanto a luta progride Haru vai até o caixão, mas não consegue se livra das correntes, pesadas, observando o caixão ela ver uma pequena abertura no caixão que era possível abrir percebendo isso Haru abriu a abertura depois abriu a caixa, dentro da caixa havia um liquido vermelho esquisito despejando o liquido na abertura do caixão Haru espera o melhor.

* * *

Tsuna estava no escuro quando o sentimento de satisfação o despertou, era sangue isso era bom ele estava com fome, ele bebeu o liquido que caiu em seu rosto, ele abriu os olhos ele estava dentro de uma caixa a pouca luz que se infiltrava estava queimando o corpo de Tsuna, Dino deve ter tirado seus óculos quando o colocou aqui.

Ele tentou empurra a tampa, mas sua mão queimou parece que ele estava preso em um recipiente de prata pura, Sensei se esforço ao máximo para este teste, suspirando ele tenta usar sua audição para saber o que esta acontecendo, os barulhos são alto são de luta, e por enquanto ainda ninguém sangrou, mas se continuar neste ritmo eles vão se machucar.

Ele não quer que ninguém se machuque por sua causa, mas como ele sai da caixa, dentro da caixa ele não tinha muita mobilidade, mas pelo menos sua costa não está queimando então o problema era a tampa de prata, ele se queimou mesmo com luvas, significa que ele não deve tocar "ah tive uma ideia!" ele falou em voz alta e se posicionou.

* * *

Com o pessoal na luta, Hibari ver Haru perto do caixão, enquanto os meninos estão com dor no chão, Hibari salta em direção a Haru que se abaixa tento o caixão como escudo até que a tampa do caixão e arrancada, Hibari para o ataque se defende das corrente que voam em sua direção devido à abertura do caixão.

Neste momento o trio ferido abre os olhos e ver Hibari parado, Haru se levanta e olha então Tsuna começa se levanta como um vampiro conde Drácula, com as mãos na frente e olhos fechados. Ele para em pé onde todos podem ver e seus olhos se abrem eles são vermelhos.

Antes de Tsuna falar o sol de 11 horas incide sobre Tsuna e as roupas de Tsuna começam a pega fogo e Tsuna grita: "hiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee quente, estou queimando!".

Nisso seus amigos e Hibari suam isto ocorre até Renascer aparecer com roupa de bombeiro e atirar agua em Tsuna com uma mangueira e Renascer diz "o teste foi bem sucedido foi por pouco, mas parabéns pelo resultado. Agora mamãe espera em casa!".

Nisso todos sorriram mesmo o Tsuna encharcado e começaram a sair, Tsuna percebe Hibari olhando para ele, mas antes de Tsuna dizer algo Hibari se vira e sai. Renascer na sua roupa normal fala "não se preocupe!" Tsuna concorda e volta para casa.

* * *

Agora na casa de Tsuna, Tsuna estava se trocando no banheiro enquanto Hayato, Dino, Takeshi e Ryohei estavam no quarto, Haru teve que sair já que sua escola não tolerava falta. Então Dino começou "agora eu sei que posso confiar Tsuna em suas mãos, conto com você"! '

"pode deixar eu sempre vou proteger Tsuna"! ' Hayato falou.

"eu estou feliz por Tsuna esta bem"! ' Takeshi fala e fica rindo.

"pode sempre extremamente conta comingo" Ryohei soca o ar enquanto fala, nisso Tsuna volta para o quarto e fala "pessoal e não sei como agradecer, muito obrigado !'" e Tsuna sorrir calorosamente para todos. Deixando a maioria da sala corando enquanto Renascer filma. Dino sendo o primeiro a sair do Transe começa a falar "bom eu tenho que ir!" Tsuna para de sorrir e pergunta "e já tem que ir!".

"sim eu também sou um chefe, então estou ocupado com o trabalho, mas não se preocupe eu venho visitar o meu irmãozinho de vez em quando".

"Irmãozinho!" Tsuna pergunta.

"sim eu acho mais bonito chama você de irmãozinho do que kouhai, afinal temos de certa forma o mesmo pai" Diz Dino dando uma piscada e apontada para Renascer.

Tsuna dar uma risadinha e concorda "ok Dino Nii."

"eu também quero se chamado de irmão!" exclamou Ryohei.

"Tsuna Sama não vai te chamar de irmão" gritou Hayato.

"E, mas seria bonito ser chamado de irmão" falou Takeshi pensativo antes da briga começar Nana entra e diz "pessoal vamos comer, Dino junte a nos" Tsuna se junta e fala comum olha suplicante "sim Dino Nii, por favor!".

"bom acho que fica mais um pouco não faz mal!" Fala Dino com um sorriso ruborizado.

E assim terminou outro dia na casa Sawada. Com festa muito barulho nunca casa esquisita, mas que não é mais solitária.

* * *

Terminou no próximo capitulo temos shamal até mais.

Musicas usada foram **dear or life** que foi citada nos primeiros capítulos, e a outra musica e **Naraku no Hana** por **Eiko Shimamiya**.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso, e só faço isso por diversão.

* * *

 **ALVO 17- Festival esportivo**

" _ **É o espírito que trazemos para a luta, que decide o resultado."**_

 _ **George Marshall**_

" _ **Para que haja um vencedor, o time deve ter um sentimento de unidade; cada jogador deve colocar o time acima da glória pessoal."**_

 ** _Paul Bear Bryant_**

O um dia normal, o céu estava claro, sem nuvens, Renascer estava conversando com alguns insetos da área, ele sorrir: "finalmente!" ele exclamou e entrou na casa onde Nana estava no estúdio de fotografia organizando algumas fotos até que Renascer entrou e falou "mama estou indo para escola, preciso avisar Tsuna para voltar mais cedo." Nana pensa um pouco e fala "Me desculpe Renascer o inconveniente de você ter que ir pessoalmente dar este recado".

"não há problemas!" Renascer da um aceno e sai, enquanto isso Nana continua olhando as fotos, ela dar um sorriso satisfeito e pensa como as coisas vão bem agora, o aniversario de seu filho estava chegando, mas, conhecendo Tsuna ele não vai querer comemorar, então ela vai dar um presente com antecedência, mas o que ela poderia dar para seu amado filho, Nana fica refletido enquanto olha para as fotos que irão adornar sua parede e como sempre não há foto de seu marido.

Nana se levanta e fala em voz alta "se ele não quer ver seu filho, seu filho também não precisa vê-lo!" ela sai do estúdio.

* * *

Em Namimori escola Hibari estava pensado quando seu segundo em comando Tetsuya Kusakabe entrou com uma caixa de bento embrulhada em lenço em baixo de seu braço e com uma pilha de papeis. Kusakabe chama "Kyou-san", mas Hibari não responde.

Chamando mas uma vez Kusakabe tem um grunhido de resposta que era o suficiente para ele começa a falar: "kyou-san aqui estão às fichas dos participantes do festival esportivo, aumentamos a segurança devido ao numero de visitantes".

Hibari acena e olha para a caixa de bento, Kusakabe notando oferece a caixa a Hibari e relata: "quem dei isso foi um aluno Sawada Tsunayoshi, ele disse que é um agradecimento".

Hibari puxa o lenço e se admirar que a sua comida favorita estar no bento, Hibari olha para o alimento e pergunta se "Sawada Tsunayoshi, que tipo de carnívoro é você?".

* * *

Com Tsuna estava na arquibancada olhando o jogo de futebol de sua turma, Hayato e Takeshi estavam em times diferentes, mas ambos estavam disputado ferrenhamente sobre o que, Tsuna não tem a mínima ideia.

"ciao" Renasce surgem com roupa de morte e foice reluzentes, "olá Sensei, por que esta usando a roupa de sua profissão?" Tsuna pergunta ingenuamente, Renascer troca de roupa para seu terno clássico e pula na cabeça de Tsuna "nada com que se preocupar, a propósito volte para casa agora, eu te liberei da classes" "tudo bem, mas por que a urgência?" "o médico que eu chamei para te examinar finalmente chegou".

Tsuna fica com um rosto preocupado, e Renascer acaricia sua cabeça "não se preocupe ele é confiável, ele vai guardar bem o segredo se este vazar".

Tsuna dar um pequeno sorriso é diz: "se o Sensei falou eu acredito!" Tsuna se levanta da arquibancada e vai ser despedir de seus amigos e Renascer some em uma passagem secreta afinal ele tinha que capturar um médico idiota.

* * *

Em frente da estação Namimori uma jovem sai da estação, ela anda até alguém a chama-la "Ei você ai senhorita de cabelos compridos" ela se vira é ver um homem com terno branco e camisa preta, ele usava o casaco por cima do ombro. Ele tinha cabelo negro curto, ele tinha barba que precisava ser raspada. O homem pisca para mulher e fala "você é linda, seus olhos levaram o meu coração" ele ficou na frente dela e diz "gostaria de beber algo comingo?" mas rapidamente ele muda o foco para uma garota mais jovem que passou ele deixa a primeira mulher e tanta convidar a outra para sair, isso aconteceu para cada mulher que passava até o homem ser atingindo por uma bala e uma voz fala "ciaossu shamal". O homem se levanta como se nada tivesse acontecido "ciao Renascer, eu vim assim como você me pediu".

"você demorou, mas vamos vou te levar ate onde meu aluno estar".

"fracamente você é o único que me força a tratar um homem, você tem um coração cruel" reclama Shamal.

"não reclama, vamos logo" diz Renascer.

* * *

Na residência Sawada, Shamal é servido chá por Bianchi que está olhando com nojo para expressão de amor dele, até que ela fala "se você fizer alguma coisa estranha com Sawada Nana ou Sawada Tsunayoshi, irei te caçar e fazer o bem para humanidade." ela então se retira, Shamal bebe o chá é acha estranho não esta envenenado deixando isso para lá ele fala "então onde esta seu aluno? para eu terminar logo com isso é ir atrás de umas belas meninas japonesas".

"ele já vem" diz Renascer em quanto bebia seu café, som de alguém descendo a escada era ouvindo eram passos leves, Shamal olhou a escada então ele viu pés delicados descalço descendo a escada seguindo de belos quadris que balança de maneira sedutora, seguindo de uma cintura delicada, seguidos de cabelos castanhos longos que emoldurava um pescoço branco e delicado, então houve um rosto uma obra prima, lábios rosados como as flores de cerejeiras, nariz delicado, e olhos alaranjados, com longos cílios, na frente de shamal era uma deusa do céu, a moça vestida apenas de um quimono simples branco, parou na frente de Shamal e se curvou em cumprimento, que deu para Shamal uma visão leve de sua traseira, ela se levantou e sorrio. Shamal estava hipnotizado e tudo que ele pode dizer era "eu sou atraído por você tal como as abelhas as flores, por favor, jovem donzela casa comingo?!" ele se ajoelhou e pegou a mão delicada que tinha uma tatuagem e beijou, a jovem estava olhando confusa, e um pouco ruborizada, que só a deixava mais bela a jovem falou "me desculpe, mas eu sou um rapaz!". Shamal como cara de choque diz: "ah!".

"shamal este é meu estudante masculino Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Renascer falou enquanto filmava a reação de Shamal com uma cara de alegria sádica.

Chocado por um momento e com seu mundo ruindo igual a certo Hayato, Shamal não sabia que fazer então ele fez a única coisa que parecia correta em sua cabeça ele tentou aperta o peitoral de Tsuna, mas foi rapidamente silenciado por uma bala e uma voz sinistra dizendo "nem pense nisso". Olhando para um Renascer com uma roupa de morte e uma foice reluzente que continua dizendo com uma voz macabra "ou você não terá sua masculinidade".

"hai!" gritou Shamal.

* * *

Shamal fez os procedimentos corretos de maneira profissional, mas devotada como se fosse sua namorada que ele estava examinado Renascer tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, mas não falou nada e quando acabou Tsuna foi tomar banho, enquanto shamal explicava algo para Renascer:"eu não posso dar uma resposta sem os resultados do exame, mas até onde eu vir ele esta com todos seus órgãos funcionando normais, mas notei que ele esta exalando chamas céu. Eu vou ter que olhar os exames para confirmar o porquê, então depois de amanhã eu já posso te responder."

"uhum, tudo bem" Renascer parece pensativo, enquanto isso Shamal se levanta e se dirige em direção ao banheiro, mas uma bala o manda para a direção da saída. Quando Tsuna retorna com suas roupas habituais ele pergunta "o doutor?", "ele teve que sair!". Renascer responde com um sorriso sádico que faz Tsuna suar e a noite funciona normalmente, Nana e Tsuna estão terminando de lavar a louça do jantar quando Nana fala:

"Tsun Kun eu quero lhe dar isso!" ele tira de um lugar do avental, uma caixa embrulhada "o que é isso?" "um celular" ela também tira do bolso um celular similar com a cor laranja, "eu sei que você não quer comemorara seu aniversario, mas eu quero presentear meu filho, além do mais este eu um lembrete de que agora você não estar sozinho".

Tsuna a abraçou e disse: "eu acho que podermos dar uma festa para Renascer Sensei é uma forma de comemoramos todas as mudanças" "parece uma coisa maravilhosa, vamos fazer então uma para ele, chame seus amigos ok" "sim!".

* * *

No outro dia Tsuna estava se alimentando, ele tinha se alimentado de Hayato e agora estava terminando de se alimentar de Takeshi, ambos os homens se sentia muito relaxados e felizes.

"é uma sensação maravilhosa!" Takeshi fala colocando sua cabeça no colo de Tsuna, na posição oposta de Hayato, com Tsuna acariciando ambas as cabeças. Hayato depois de um suspiro contente diz: "eu tenho uma teoria, eu acredito que quanto Tsuna toma o sangue, ele faz o corpo criar novo assim fazendo uma desintoxicação do corpo.".

"parece uma boa teoria, você e tão inteligente Hayato!" Tsuna fala com carinho fazendo Hayato corar em prazer. Takeshi geralmente tem ciúme disso, mas ele estava muito feliz para isso e apreciou a mão de Tsuna em seu cabelo.

"ah é mesmo!" Tsuna para de acariciar que deixa os dois descontentes ambos se levanta e olham para Tsuna que lhe mostra um celular de cor laranja novilho em folha "minha mãe me deu um celular, eu queria trocar contato!" Tsuna estava animado e tímido que Takeshi e Hayato só poderiam sorrir com a beleza da cena. Depois eles trocaram contatos e ficaram ajudado Tsuna com seu novo celular até a campainha tocar, eles se levantam e vão para reunião do time A para o festival esportivo da escola.

O festival esportivo era o evento mais esperado da escola, sua principal atração era o Bodaoshi. Para ganhar o evento um representante masculino fica no topo de um caminho enquanto todos os outros tentam derruba-lo vence o ultimo que permanecer em pé. Ryohei foi escolhido como capitão da equipe e seu discurso em resumo era "vamos vencer ao extremo" com um rugido, que só irritou Hayato que não compartilhava do mesmo entusiasmo para o dia esportivo.

"Maa maa não fique assim Gokudera, o dia esportivo é um dia divertido é empolgante" falou Takeshi.

"só se for para você, bastado!" reclamou Hayato.

"Hayato, Takeshi, o que vocês vão queres comer no dia esportivo?" Tsuna com uma aura de felicidade disse

"Tsuna, por que esta felicidade?" perguntou Hayato.

"eu nunca participei do dia esportivo por medo de machucar as pessoas, mas este ano eu venho, eu não posso participar, mas vou apoia-los com tudo, vou trazer comida para vocês." Disse Tsuna muito animado.

"eu vou fazer meu melhor!" Disse Hayato segurando as mãos de Tsuna. "eu também então me apoie!" Takeshi passou um dos braços no ombro de Tsuna.

No final da reunião Ryohei se junta a eles e diz: "Sawada o que acho do meu discurso extremo?".

"eu acho que todos ficaram animados senpai, tenho certeza que você, vai leva-los a uma vitória este ano." Terminado com um sorriso, Ryohei sorri e pega as mãos de Tsuna como Hayato havia feito antes e fala: "eu estou extremamente feliz que uma pessoa extrema como você acredite em mim." Tudo isso com o rosto corado.

Nisso uma aura escura começa a surgir de Hayato e Takeshi que aterroriza todos os estudantes da sala, Hayato esta enviado um olhar de morte junto com um rosnado e enquanto Takeshi tem um sorriso no rosto mas seus olhos estão escondidos e tudo em volta dele parece tenebroso. Ryohei não se intimida e também mostra sua seriedade mostrando um fogo imaginário enquanto fala "algum problema?" ele larga as mãos de Tsuna enquanto encara a dupla, a dupla resposta "nenhum", mas aura ruim continua pairando Tsuna só olha por três com um grande sinal de duvidas, às vezes Tsuna não entender seus amigos.

Renascer chuta os três e faz ele cair num monte e fica parado em cima dos três com uma roupa de Ryu em posição de hadouken.

"ciaossu!" Tsuna acena de volta.

"Tsuna a família deve ter sempre harmonia, por isso eu decidir um pequeno teste!" Renascer pula do trio e caia na cabeça de Tsuna, os três se levantam e olha para Tsuna e Renascer "se a Turma A vencer, aquele que ganhar as maiorias das vitorias no dia esportivo, vai poder fazer um perdido desde que eu considere razoável a Tsuna, que vai fazer o melhor para recompensar vocês, o que acham?".

"que tipo de pedido?!" Takeshi pergunta.

"Vai depender do que vocês querem, pode ser talvez um dia juntos sozinho ou comprar algo vocês escolher, mas eu decido se Tsuna faz ou não!" Renascer falou em tom de brincadeira. "então vão participar?" Perguntou Renascer a resposta foi unanime "sim!".

Os três começam a emanar animação Tsuna ainda confuso fala: "pode me explicar? Sensei".

"é simples, o festival esportivo é uma boa forma de testa as aptidões físicas e promover competição sadia, além de foca-los em um objetivo comum. Além do que um bom chefe sabe recompensar os esforços de um bom subordinado, mas como você ainda não aprendeu conversões sociais eu vou escolher o que é aceitável como recompensa, trate de aprender bem, para futuras ocasiões."

"hai!" Tsuna começou anotar em seu caderno a palestra de Renascer, enquanto o mesmo transformou Leon em um leque e falou "Que o massacre comece!". Nisso Tsuna tem uma gota de suor na testa.

* * *

No dia do evento alunos, pais e professores se reúne para participar, as três equipes estavam se esforçando em uma competição acirrada. Tsuna e Nana tinha criado uma área de piquenique com uma tenda, Nana estava amando ver seu filho participando na escola, ela estava documentado cada segundo dele com sua câmera. Bianchi também veio para apoiar Hayato ele é Nana trabalharam na comida, mas Bianchi também fez comida veneno para caso alguém feriar seu irmão. Lambo e Ipin também vieram e parecia contente com a festa.

No festival as equipes estavam empatadas, mas Takeshi venceu a corrida dos 100 jardas que colocou a equipe A na frente, quando ele ganhou ele acenou para Tsuna que acenou de volta, Tsuna sente um puxão na sua calça e percebe Lambo puxando sua calça em tremor percebendo que Lambo precisava ir ao banheiro ele levar rapidamente Lambo para se aliviar.

No caminho de volta Tsuna e Lambo passam perto da tenda de primeiro socorros e Tsuna é chamado por alguém: "Olá, Tsunayoshi!" em uma voz macia se virando e percebendo quem era Tsuna denso como sempre sorrir e fala "Doutor Shamal, olá e bom vê-lo!" Nisso Shamal chega, mas perto para Tsuna ele parecia um tigre tentado dar um bote Tsuna sente algo errado, mas não sabe o que é ele fala "doutor, por que esta aqui?".

"Hehehe, eu usei todo o meu dinheiro e fiquei quebrado, pelo menos eu conseguir um emprego aqui na escola como enfermeiro, então se precisar de uma massagem relaxante, eu estou bem aqui!" Shamal enquanto falava chegou muito perto e estava para tocar o ombro de Tsuna quando Lambo o chutou e saiu correndo, que fez Tsuna se desculpa com Shamal enquanto corria atrás de Lambo.

* * *

Hayato estava com raiva, mas ele estava fazendo isso por sua bela, adorável chefe e amigo Tsuna então por isso ele se esforçou para ganhar a corrida boba de Pula pula , mas infelizmente ele perdeu e ficou em segundo. Hayato estava frustrado e o fato de ver o pessoal elogiando Takeshi por ter ganhado a corrida não ajudou e então Ryohei veio gritando: "cabeça de polvo você perdeu de proposito!".

"o que!" a raiva de Hayato era tanta que ele socou Ryohei, que não deixou por menos e também socou Hayato antes que a luta continua-se Takeshi saia na frente dos dois e tanta para a luta com a ajuda de mais dos membros do time A eles param e se acalma pelo menos até o chefe da equipe C que era um lutador de sumo provoca-los sobre a falta de trabalho em equipe. Nem Hayato nem Ryohei levou o menosprezo bem e em uma união perfeita eles esmurram o capitão deixando inconsciente. O capitão da equipe B tentando mostra que era o melhor chamou Hayato e Ryohei para briga que ele perdeu espetacularmente feio, as duas equipes entrarem em alvoroço e chamou à equipe A de trapaceiros, a escola interveio e disseram que iria acha uma solução para o problema, e pediram para equipe A esfriarem a cabeça, fazendo como mandado Hayato, Ryohei e Takeshi foram para área de piquenique onde são recebidos pela família Sawada "o que aconteceu?" Tsuna pergunta enquanto toca o rosto de Hayato em preocupação.

"eu fiz extremamente isso! ' Ryohei fala orgulhoso "isso mesmo seu idiota eu vou te matar"!" Hayato começa a procurar um briga e discutir um com outro, mas uma voz doce, mas autoritária fala: "silencio!" como seu um comando absoluto fosse dado e todos ficaram em silencio Tsuna olha para os três rapazes e diz: "Ryohei, Hayato e mesmo Takeshi, eu sei que querem o premio, mas lembre-se que ante de tudo somos amigos, e se queremos ganhar como equipe devemos ajudar um ao outro e dar o nosso melhor, por isso prometam que vão tentar se der bem e se divirtam eu estou torcendo por vocês".

Os três assentiram e se desculparam então começaram a comer os lanches e descansar para a segunda parte. Renascer parece orgulhoso do sermão de Tsuna e sua mãe continua batendo fotos de todos da família. Os interfones chamaram os representantes das equipes e com isso Ryohei teve que sair. Mas tarde o interfone soa; "atenção, atenção, depois de discursão com os representantes, foi decidido que o Bodaoshi será a equipe A verso equip em conjunto!" neste comunicado a maioria do time A gritou em pânico e eles se reunião e perguntaram o que aconteceu para Ryohei que disse: "eu dei a ideia!" nisso a equipe desanimou e Renasce apareceu com a roupa de mestre paopao e disse "jovens guerreiros é mais eficiente acabar com todos os inimigos de uma só vez." A moral da equipe melhorou e Renascer se virou para o trio e disse: "'se a equipe perder nenhum de vocês ganham nada de Tsuna!".

Nisso Takeshi chama a atenção de todos "o treinador esta certo, devemos trabalhar junto ou ninguém ganha, isso é pela a equipe!" ele grita e todos gritam juntos e o pensamento da equipe A era "vamos ganhar!".

Enquanto isso na equipe apesar de formarem uma equipe, eles não tem um capitão para subir no Bodaoshi, pelo menos até uma sombra negra subir pisando na cabeça dos membros e parados graciosamente em cima do Bodaoshi, a figura era nada mais nada menos que Hibari em sua gloria com seu uniforme escolar regular.

A equipe A fica com medo, mas Ryohei diz para não entrarem em pânico, pois ele iria lutar com Hibari. O motivo de Hibari lutar é que ele ouviu da recompensa para isso ele vai usar a recompensa para entender mais que tipo de animal e Tsuna. A batalha começa ambas as equipes lutam e rapidamente a luta vira uma zona de guerra, Hayato usou bombas, que ganhou espaço, mas afetou também aliados, Takeshi estava usando tudo que tinha, mas infelizmente Ryohei caiu depois de levar um tonfa na cabeça à batalha deveria ter terminado, mas as equip queria sangue então o Bodaoshi virou uma briga com mordidas, chutes, socos, arranhões e que dava. No final foi conhecido como o Bodaoshi, mas violento da historia da escola. Tsuna olha o massacre e fala "pelo menos ninguém morreu!" Nana e Bianchi concordam enquanto Renascer olha satisfeito.

* * *

Depois de recolher seus amigos e leva-los para casa, uma festa foi dada mesmo que ele não conseguiu o premio enquanto isso Renascer estava na escola beber café na frente de Hibari.

"infantil, eu ganhei quero minha recompensa!" Falou Hibari.

"e qual seria sua recompensa?"

"lutar com o felino Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"sobre a luta eu permito, mas não vai ser com a forma felina de Tsuna!" Hibari rosna e pergunta: "por que você esta me negado infantil?".

"por que se lutar com a forma felina, você vai morrer e Tsuna não ia gostar de ser responsável por isso!" Hibari se indigna: "esta me chamado de fraco?!".

Renascer sorrir e diz: "faremos assim, você vai lutar com Tsuna na forma normal por trinta minutos se consegui o ferir você poderá lutar com a forma animal dele, que tal?!".

"feito, onde ele estar?".

"A meia noite ele vai esta esperando no templo, descanse e se prepare para a luta." Nisso Renascer some e Hibari rosna "eu não sou fraco infantil".

* * *

Hibari esta subindo as escadas do templo, alguns animais estão se dirigindo para o mesmo lugar que ele, todos os animais noturno parecem sair para brincar, Hibari não gosta de aglomeração, mas animais sempre são os seus fracos, quando ele sobe o ultimo degrau a lua cheia ilumina uma pessoa se balançando num ritmo até que a voz canta.

 **Shiseru kaiwa no hajimari wo kimi to kyoukan shitai** **  
mikansei na bokutachi wa**

 _Quando começo a discutir a conversar morre._ _  
Incompletos como somos_

 **kinou kyou no hanashi de** **  
yureru yureru yurayura yurete** **  
asobi tsuzuketeru**

 _nossos falas sobre ontem e hoje nos faz_ _  
balançar, balançar, nós estamos balançando e balançando_ _  
enquanto continuamos este jogo._

 **OH BABY**

 **Kudaranai daro** **  
baka mitai daro** **  
sonna koto wasurete** **  
shibui jidai ni amai mirai no shiru wo sosorasete**

 _É inútil!_ _  
É tolice!_ _  
Esqueça tudo sobre ele._ _  
Agita-se a doce essência do futuro para esta época sombria_.

Hibari observa a bela figura dança de maneira envolvente, infelizmente ele não é único observando, o infantil estava sentado num pequeno trono verde, perto de uma fogueira, e os dois herbívoros que sempre andam com o felino estão olhando como um rosto drogado, ignorando a aglomeração ele continua a olha para a figura que dança sem cuidado de sua plateia.

 **Zenzen tarinai yo monotarinai** **  
shigeki ga yowasugiru**

 _Isso não é suficiente, é completamente insatisfatória._ _  
Não tenho absolutamente nenhuma motivação_

 **kirai na mono nado nai yo zenbu shousha na miyabi** **  
kirari kirakira yuuhi ga moeryaa** **  
kokoro ga yaketsuku**

 _Não há mais nada a não gostar, tudo é graciosa elegância._ _  
Brilhante e espumantes, os alargamentos do sol de ajuste_ _  
e queimaduras meu coração._

 **OH BABY**

 **Uso mitai daro** **  
arienai daro** **  
kanari fuuki midareta** **  
kimi no sekai ga boku no sekai wo kaete shimatta yo**

 _É não pode ser verdade!_ _  
É impossível!_ _  
Minha moral foi lançada em confusão._ _  
Seu mundo mudou completamente minha._

Os morcegos começam a girar em torno de Tsuna fazendo um furacão negro que se dissipa mostrado um Tsuna com olhos vermelho com presas que continua a cantar

 **Toushindai no jibun wo shiru uchi ni naze kashiran** **  
chikara ga michiteku**

 _De alguma forma, enquanto para conhecer o real mim_ _  
eu ficava mais forte._

 **OH BABY**

 **Kudaranai daro** **  
baka mitai daro** **  
sonna koto wasurete** **  
shibui jidai ni amai mirai no shiru wo sosorasete**

 _É inútil!_ _  
_ _É tolice!_ _  
_ _Esqueça tudo sobre ele._ _  
_ _Agita-se a doce essência do futuro para esta época sombria_

 **Uso mitai daro** **  
arienai daro** **  
kanari fuuki midareta** **  
kimi no sekai ga boku no sekai wo kaete shimatta yo**

 _É não pode ser verdade!_ _  
É impossível!_ _  
Minha moral foram lançados em confusão._ _  
Seu mundo mudou completamente minha._

 **Kore ga kore de aru you ni** **  
sore wa sore de areba ii to omou yo** **  
tabun**

 _Assim que este permanece o mesmo,_ _  
que é melhor para que isso ficar como está._ _  
Provavelmente._

Quando aqueles olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os olhos de Hibari, a única coisa que Hibari fez foi saltar para a briga falando "eu vou mordê-lo a morte!" e a luta começou.

* * *

Musica usada hoje é **Boutachi no Kisetsu** da banda **Does** e também uma das musicas de **Gintama**. E obrigada por lerem.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: KHR e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso, e só faço isso por diversão.

* * *

 **ALVO 18- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO.**

" **Se não guardamos a data de aniversário de quem nos é importante na memória do coração, não vale a pena escrevê-la na agenda."**

 **Desconhecido**

" **Sobre aniversário? Aniversário é todo dia quando nos damos conta que cada dia é um presente..."**

 **Desconhecido**

Quando aqueles olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os olhos de Hibari, a única coisa que Hibari fez foi saltar para a briga falando " _eu vou mordê-lo a morte!"_ e a luta começou.

A luta foi intensa, mas unilateral já que Tsuna apenas desviava de todos os ataques de Hibari quando o tempo limite de Hibari estourou, Tsuna utilizou uma chave para imobilizar Hibari, Hibari resistiu muito mais do que esperado, mas ele desmaiou no ataque.

No final Renascer achou que Hibari seria muito útil e quando o menino acordou ainda muito irritado com a derrota herbívora que ele sofreu, mas a oferta de treinamento nos finais de semana o apazigua.

Renascer colocou como mais um guardião em adquirido em sua lista, já que Hibari seria como uma nuvem a deriva, mas que sempre voltaria para seu céu já que ele olhou para Tsuna de maneira muito possessiva. Enfim na opinião de Renascer a tempestade, a chuva, o sol e agora a nuvem estão ligados ao céu ele precisa procurar uma nevoa em breve.

* * *

Os dias se passaram e Renascer tem notado algumas mudanças na dupla mãe e filho a primeira era na mãe, Sawada Nana, ela ao longo do tempo tem deixando o seu cabelo mais comprido, seu cabelo já passou um pouco dos ombros, isso só faz a dupla mãe e filho parece mais como uma dupla de irmãos ou irmãs dependendo do expectador.

Outro ponto era que Nana não conversava sobre Iemitso para Tsuna também não havia fotos do louro idiota na casa, Renascer procurou por toda a casa, mas apenas uma foto foi encontrada e era a foto do casamento, que estava escondida num compartimento secreto do estúdio de fotografia era quase como se Nana não queria que Tsuna soubesse de seu pai e Renascer respeitou isso.

Sobre Tsuna as suas habilidades pareciam estáveis, devidos os treinos de interação social Renascer havia parado de testar outra possibilidade deixando Tsuna nivelar as habilidades já obtidas antes de criar outras, Renascer ainda não faz ideia que tipo de criatura sobrenatural Tsuna é até onde Renascer observou Tsuna pode ser um tipo nunca visto antes, o mais preocupante dependendo do ponto de vista são o que pode machucar Tsuna, no inicio raios solares e pratas machucavam, armas comuns o ferem mais não são ferimentos graves, os raios solares causavam queimaduras em Tsuna, mas com a constante alimentação Tsuna não precisa usar protetor solar para andar no sol, quando no teste de família ele pegou fogo foi devido às partículas de prata no caixão que o deixaram enfraquecido. Atualmente Tsuna não temer mais o fogo e nem o sol, infelizmente ele continua afundando como pedra na agua, logico nenhumas das alternativas Renasce tem com fato absoluto que pode o matar, afinal Renascer não poder testar estar afirmativa devido a ele ser o ultimo herdeiro vongola.

Outro ponto era o aniversario de Tsuna estava próximo, mas nem mãe e nem filho tinham falada de uma festa para Tsuna eles estava preparando uma festa para Renascer, isso era muito estranho já que Renascer sabe que Nana não ignoraria algo assim já que esta seria a primeira vez que Tsuna pode comemora seu aniversário com amigos, mas o mesmo não fez questão e quase como se ele não se lembra do seu aniversario, isso pode ter haver com o retorno de Tsuna após seu desaparecimento pode ser um ponto sensível, decidido deixar esquecida por um tempo esta questão afinal ele vai descobri a resposta no dia 13 de outubro seu aniversario e um lembrete de sua maldição.

* * *

Na escola Tsuna estava na aula economia domestica com sua equipe Kyoko e Hana, os três estavam fazendo arroz frito e prato de curry para aula daquele dia enquanto isto os três conversavam:

" _Hana chan meu irmão não foi ótimo no festival esportivo!"_ falou Kyoko feliz enquanto cortavam os ingredientes do arroz frito.

" _Seu irmão foi um macaco no meio de vários macacos lutando feito idiotas, que foram vencido por um macaco antissocial!"_ responde Hana com uma cara de tedio olhando o material da receita de curry especial que iriam fazer.

" _Bom pelo menos ninguém morreu!"_ foi o comentaria de Tsuna enquanto lavava os ingredientes do curry.

" _Diz o mico que podia derruba todos os outros macacos com a sua aura_!" Diz Hana querendo provoca-lo.

Tsuna faz beicinho na resposta _"Não é assim!"_ ele colocar o material lavado para ambos Hana e Tsuna cortarem e ele comenta: " _Mudando de assuntou vocês tem tempo livre depois da escola?_ " ele pergunta para as meninas.

" _Temos! por quê?"_ Hana que fala.

" _Gostaria de pedir a opinião de vocês para fazer uma festa_?" Pergunta Tsuna.

" _Festa?"_ perguntou as duas, que chama a atenção dos demais eles se desculpam e Tsuna fala para as duas: " _Sim eu explico junto com o resto do pessoal que vai ajudar, vocês vão poder ir?"_

" _Claro"_ concordou Hana.

" _claro Tsuna kun e sempre um prazer ajudar um amigo!"_ falou Kyoko com brilhos.

" _Então depois da escola vamos juntos para o local de encontro ok_ " Tsuna também Respondeu com brilhos vendo seu dois amigos brilhantes Hana bate palmas e fala:

" _Ok, Parem de brilhar e vamos cozinhar!"_ eles continuaram a cozinhar.

* * *

O ponto de encontro era a loja de bolos olhos de gato. Na loja se você fosse um cliente quando se entra você veria uma mesa preenchida com pessoas bonitas, havia três meninos lindos, eles estavam acompanhados de quatro meninas provavelmente suas namoradas ou irmãs o grupo chamavam a atenção e a gerente da loja amava quando estas pessoas vinham por que sempre que eles vinham muita gente entravam para observa-los e acabavam comprando muito, a loja sempre ganhava o dobro ou triplo de lucro quando o grupo vinha por isso eles sempre eram recebidos como VIPs. Principalmente a menina de óculos escuros.

" _Hana chan e Kyoko chan esta é minha amiga Haru chan"_ Tsuna apresenta suas amigas a Haru que já estava na loja quando a turma chegou.

" _Haru chan esta são minhas amigas e colegas de classe Sasagawa Kyoko e Kurosawa Hana ela também vão ajudar na festa de Renascer_."

" _Hari muito prazer em conhecê-las!"_ Haru alegremente fala.

" _O prazer e nosso"_ Respondeu as duas em leve cumprimento.

Todos se sentam e pedem algo para comer então quando todos estavam se servindo Tsuna começa a falar: " _Então estamos todos reunidos aqui para organizar a festa para Renascer Sensei, eu não tenho a mínima ideia como se dar uma festa exceto pelo banquete então qualquer ideai que você tiverem será de grande ajuda"_ .

" _Se é uma festa para Renascer san deve ser uma festa ao estilo vongola!"_ falou Hayato.

" _vongola estilo como assim?"_ Perguntou Hana.

" _você pode dar presentes ou se é oferecido uma apresentação que vale pontos e o aniversariante dar um premio para aquele que ele gostar mais_!" explicou Hayato.

" _isso é o estilo do Sensei eu acho que ele vai gostar! Vamos fazer!_ " Falou encantado Tsuna.

" _bom neste caso como ficaria a decoração_?" Perguntou Hana.

" _eu acho que é possível fazer tipo uma sala de show, isso combinaria com o tema!"_ falou Kyoko.

" _hari, Haru chan tem algo que pode ser útil_ " exclamou Haru animada.

" _neste caso posso deixar vocês três cuidarem disso?"_ perguntou Tsuna.

" _pode relaxar Sawada faremos uma boa decoração!"_ falou Hana.

" _Tsuna kun quanto tempo temos?"_ perguntou Kyoko.

" _por volta de duas semanas_!" respondeu Tsuna.

" _certo Vamos dar para trabalha com isto!"_ Respondeu Hana e as meninas começam a trocar telefones para facilitar o trabalho enquanto isto Takeshi diz: " _a propósito Tsuna vou trazer para festa Sushi do restaurante do meu pai, tudo bem?!"._

" _seria maravilhoso, eu não sabia que seu pai era dono de um restaurante, eu espero conhece-lo em breve!"._ Falou Tsuna.

" _a não se preocupe um dia vou te apresentar para ele!"_ Takeshi respondeu para Tsuna com um rosto corado e com se estivesse sonhando.

" _ele é extremante suspeito!"_ falou Ryohei.

" _pela primeira vez concordo com você cabeça de grama_!" falou Hayato.

Enquanto Hayato começou a briga com Takeshi e as meninas estavam decidido os plano de decoração, Ryohei teve a oportunidade perfeita de conversa com Tsuna, ele sentou mais perto um pouco vermelho, Tsuna ver isto e sorrir para ele com carinho isto deixa nervoso Ryohei que começa a esfregar o pescoço então ele fala: " _Sawada eu estava extremamente curioso_!" no olhar intenso de Tsuna para ele Ryohei desvia o olhar um pouco para janela tomando coragem retorna o olhar mais confiante e diz: _"Sawada quando é seu aniversario?"_ no grito de Ryohei todo o grupo volta atenção para os dois.

Tsuna na pergunta parece desconfortável, Hayato e Takeshi notam isto facilmente e Hayato pergunta _"qual é o problema Tsuna?"._

" _Haha, nenhum, hum bem como posso dizer isto, eu não sei me desculpe_ " Tsuna responde um pouco triste e muito desconfortável.

Todos falam _"huh!"._

Hana sendo a mais sensata pergunta _"como você não sabe seu aniversario, você nunca comemorou antes?_ " o grupo que tinha ouvindo a historia de Nana parece desconfortável e Tsuna fala:

" _eu não lembro e nunca foi importante antes então em casa nunca comemoramos, sabe um dia eu fiquei curioso e perguntei para minha mãe sobre aniversários e ela fez um rosto tão triste e melancólico, eu não queria aquela expressão no rosto da minha mãe então eu nunca perguntei novamente e nem fiz questão, mas agora parando para pensar acho que é neste mês já que minha mãe me deu um presente."_ Terminou ele meio pensativo.

Seus amigos estão pasmos Kyoko fala " _nee Tsuna já que é neste mês vamos comemorar o seu junto com Renascer."._

Tsuna meche as mãos em negação " _não, eu disse a minha mãe que seria bom dar uma festa ao Sensei, eu devo muito a ele eu nunca comemorei antes então não vejo sentido em comemorar agora, além do mais eu não sei mesmo como ter uma festa de aniversario e por isso que eu pedir ajuda para a festa do Sensei_ " nisto Tsuna estava com sua aura alegre e continua _"a proposito muito obrigado por me ajudar_!" Tsuna fala para seus amigos, mas todos estavam deprimidos ele olha para seus amigos e pergunta " _eu disse algo errado!"._

* * *

Tsuna teve que voltar para casa e falar dos planos da festa para a sua mãe e Bianchi enquanto isto o grupo se juntou num parque próximo para conversar. O grupo ainda estava em choque completo com a revelação de Tsuna e Hayato com seriedade fala " _eu sabia que Tsuna Sama não tinha nenhum amigo, antes de mim, mas nunca parei para pensar que ele não tinha comemorado seu aniversario antes_!".

" _Haru chan esta envergonhada, Haru chan devia ter perguntado sobre o aniversario de Tsuna san mais cedo!"_ Haru chora enquanto Kyoko triste também assentiu com a cabeça.

" _somos maus amigos!"_ falou Takeshi solenemente e Hana suspirar e começa a se retirar.

" _Hana chan aonde você vai_?" perguntou Kyoko.

Sem se virar Hana fala " _vou obter um presente para Sawada, ainda temos tempo, mesmo que ele fique sem festa ainda podemos dar um presente para ele!_ " Hana fala isto anima Haru e Kyoko que se retirar junto com Hana para as compras.

Os três rapazes ficam para trás " _elas tem um ponto, mas não podemos ignorar o aniversario da criança, Tsuna ia ficar triste!"_ Takeshi fala pensativo.

" _Talvez possamos pedir para Renascer dividir seu aniversario, já que Tsuna não se lembra da data_."

" _finalmente você perguntaram, claro que vou repartir!"_ Renascer aparece em cima de um balanço com uma posse arrogante.

" _Renascido, Kid, Mestre Paopao_!" os adolescentes gritam na aparição.

" _Ciaossu, parece que vocês não sabem qual é a data de aniversario de Tsuna, a data oficial do nascimento dele e dia 14 de outubro depois de mim, mas devido à falta de memoria de Tsuna e em respeito à Nana meu presente para ele é dar um dia diferente para ele comemorar!"_ terminou Renascer com um chapéu de aniversario.

" _sim vamos dar uma grande festa ao estilo vongola_!" Hayato mais animado fala.

Takeshi e Ryohei também parecia animados e Renascer dar um sorriso maroto e fala _"como uma festa estilo vongola requer uma recompensa e como vai ser o primeiro aniversario de Tsuna comingo o vencedor da festa vai ganhar um..."._

Ele para em suspense.

* * *

Os dias passaram aparentemente normais, mas Tsuna ainda não tinha nenhum presente para acompanhar a apresentação de Renascer, sua mãe decidiu fazer uma apresentação junto com um bolo de café para Renascer ela pediu sua ajuda na apresentação como presente conjunto, mas Tsuna ainda não achou nenhum presente Legal para seu amado Sensei espartano.

Tsuna queria dar algo especial, mas nada na zona comercial tinha chamado sua atenção e ele acabou voltado para casa de mãos vazias. Naquela noite depois de colocar as crianças para dormir ele também decidiu tirar um cochilo, mas quando ele abre os olhos ele se viu num mundo escuro dos sonhos ele estava vestido de uma maneira um pouco estranha.

Ele estava vestido uma blusa estilo quimono branca na blusa havia detalhes laranja, ele estava usando luvas brancas que eram presas por uma espécie de bracelete laranja havia uma cinta laranja dourada e vermelha e shorts laranja, ele caçava botas de cano longo brancas elas eram amarradas por fitas laranja seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo por uma fita laranja ele também estava sem óculos.

Esquecendo-se de seu visual esquisito ele deu passo à frente e se viu num mundo onde ele se encontrou com belo leão do céu, Tsuna dormiu muitas vezes, mas esta era a sua segunda vez aqui. Olhando em volta ele viu o leão em sua forma adulta sentado olhando as estrelas do céu escuro ele parece um pouco desanimado.

Flutuando perto do leão Tsuna fala " _boa noite_ " o leão se anima e responde " _boa noite meu mestre e bom vê-lo"! '_

Tsuna não pode deixar de sorrir também " _eu também estou feliz em vê-lo!"._

" _algo o preocupa mestre? diga-me que faria tudo para alivia-la_!" '.

" _você e sempre tão gentil!"_ nisso Tsuna se sente ousando o suficiente para acariciar o leão " _não é nada complicado, só estou um pouco triste por não acha um bom presente para o Sensei"! '_

" _um presente!"_ o leão pergunta em meio a caricias.

" _sim!_ ' Tsuna responde e o leão põe a cabeça em seu colo e ronrona feliz em meio ao ronronar ele diz " _você quer muito"?"._

" _sim, você pode me ajudar!"_

O leão tira sua cabeça do colo de Tsuna sua calda balança em contentamento " _eu conheço um lugar que tem artigos miraculosos, talvez se você olhar neste lugar encontre algo que o agrade!"._

" _bom não custa nada ver, mas é uma pena que não vou poder trazer comingo o que eu achar, afinal isto é um sonho;"_

" _os sonhos são mundos também, não se preocupe com os detalhes só me siga!"_

Tsuna segue o leão até uma porta dourada nas laterais da porta há desenho de uma lua minguante. O leão para na frente da porta e diz " _sempre quiser conversar mestre venha me visitar estou esperando ansiosamente por sua visita"._

" _eu farei, até a próxima vez!"_ Tsuna se separa do leão é passa pela porta quando sai Tsuna se encontrar olhando para uma rua não movimentada o céu era azul claro e sol brilhava olhando em volta ele ver um portão com duas luas minguantes.

Dentro do portão podia ser ver um prédio de dois andares construindo em estilo oriental com luas minguantes no topo dele, do lado de fora também dava para ver cerejeiras em floração, e algumas arvores frondosas. De onde Tsuna estava era possível ver vários artigos exposto como se fosse uma venda de garagem, animado em pode encontrar um presente Tsuna entra e ver uma cena bem peculiar.

Quando as pessoas da loja o vêm Tsuna sorrir e fala

" _Olá"_

* * *

Tsuna acorda ele estava coberta por um lençol talvez o Sensei o tivesse colocado lá, ele tirou o lençol e ser viu segurando um pequeno embrulho de presente muito bem embrulhado.

Ele sorrir por que encontrou o presente perfeito para o seu Sensei.

* * *

Finalmente era o dia da festa de Renascer toda a casa Sawada estava muito bem arrumada e no quintal havia um palco pequeno para aqueles que queria apresentar algo, a frente do palco havia uma cadeira negra luxuosa seria onde Renascer iria apreciar as apresentações.

Os convidados estavam chegando um após outro isto incluiu Dino e alguns membros de sua família que foram chamadas da Itália, Shamal decidiu mandar presentes ao invés de vim pessoalmente e mesmo Hibari veio junto com seu braço direito Kusakabe ele foi posto num canto isolado e servindo com chá para evitar danos.

Quando todos os convidados chegaram e em conjunto cantam " _feliz aniversario"_ Renascer subiu no palco e falou " _muito obrigado ,eu aprecio que vocês se reuniram para mim hoje, neste dia em que completo um ano de vida !"_ as palmas se segue e Tsuna sua no anuncio de Renascer ele continua falando " _como meu amado aluno também não teve o prazer de ter uma festa de aniversario antes hoje meu presente para ele é!_ ' o grupo solta confetes e também uma faixa feliz aniversario Tsuna e todos os amigos começam a bate palmas " _como pode ver meu Baka aluno vamos comemorar juntos_!' Tsuna ficou corado de felicidade e Renascer fez Tsuna senta na cadeira luxuosa e Renascer sentou no seu colo.

Com um tiro de Leon Renascer fala "vamos começar o jogo dos vongola! Que o premio de hoje é um beijo no rosto e um data com Tsuna!".

No anuncio alguns que não sabia do premio começam ficam chocados, Tsuna apenas acham que é uma das palhaçadas de seu tutor e não liga muito " _tudo bem pessoal vamos começar_!" Renascer mostra a arma para os convidados e o pessoal se preparar.

A primeira foi Hana que deu Livros para ambos ela ganhou 80 de cada e ficou com 160pontos, depois dela foi Kyoko que deu comida e ficou com 160 também na vez de Haru ela fez um terno branco com detalhes amarelos para Renascer e para Tsuna ele fez um terno branco com detalhes laranja ela ganhou 85 de cada ficando com 170 pontos, Takeshi ofereceu para Renascer o Sushi super especial de seu pai que lhe rendeu 80 pontos para Tsuna ele comprou prendedores de cabelos que lhe rendeu 90 pontos no total 170pontos, o próximo foi Bianchi que iria fazer uma apresentação.

Bianchi subiu no palco e começou a girar uma massa de pizza italiana fazendo manobras e com os óculos de piloto dava uma sensação incrível adicionado ao fato que a massa era cortante lhe rendeu 95 mais 90 Bianchi com seus 185 pontos se retira para assar a massa de pizza.

Dino foi o próximo ele fez a dança tradicional da sua família que lhe rendeu 150 pontos, mas só por que Renascer já tinha visto, Lampo e Ipin deram desenhos para Tsuna e uma apresentação de Gyoza punho que rendeu 170 por que Renascer gostou de ver Lambo ser atingindo.

Hibari dar cupons de livre de mordedura para Tsuna e para Renascer convites para lutas ele só ficou com 160 por que Tsuna achou úteis os cupons, na vez de Ryohei ele deu um bichinho de pelúcia em forma de leão para Tsuna e para Renascer luvas de boxes amarelas ele ganhou 160 pontos.

Hayato fez uma apresentação com fogos de artifícios para Renascer e deu um livro de musica para Tsuna ele ganhou 180, Nana aparece e pede licença para se preparar para o desempenho Tsuna vai com ela já que a apresentação era conjunta Quando retornam Nana estava vestida com uma roupa de sacerdotisa branca e negra em sua cabeça havia um adorno de ouro que lhe dava uma aparência etérea ela estava com um shamisen na mão, se a aparência de Nana já tomava folego a de Tsuna os deixava sem palavras Tsuna também estava com uma roupa de sacerdotisa branca e negra, mas a diferença e que ele usava uma saia curta, a perna que estava tatuada estava enrolada em fitas vermelhas assim como seu cabelo e Tsuna tinha em ambas as mãos leques negros e vermelhos.

Nana disse que eles iriam apresentar uma dança típica da família Kuroko ela se posicionou sentada com o shamisen e Tsuna fica em posição de dança e Tsuna começa a cantar sem o shamisen

 **Tou amari futatsu kyou koete  
Hate wa yume ka maboroshi ka  
Saa sa koyoi o-kikase tamau no wa  
Shura to chiru monogatari**

 _Além de hoje dentro de muito para ambos_

 _A final será um sonho? Ou é uma ilusão?_

 _Vamos lá, esta noite eu vou deixar você saber_

 _uma história que caiu com uma luta_

E Nana começa toca uma musica rapida e Tsuna dança conforme a musica

 **Asaki yumemishi Utatane no naka de  
Hito no sadame wa kakumo hakanaki mono**

 _Vejo um sonho horrível dentro do meu cochilo_

 _E as decisões de pessoas escrevem para mim, são passageiras_ _._

E as duas começam a cantar juntas

 **Onore ga katana nanatsubana  
Aiirenu wa yurusu maji**

 **Kono yo wa utakata  
Nagaruru mama ni**

 _Minha própria espada sete flores_

 _Combiná-los é imperdoável_

 _Este mundo é uma bolha,_

 _que seguir fluindo_

 **Tou amari futatsu yoi mo sezu  
Miru wa yume ka maboroshi ka  
Saa sa dare mo kare mo ga te wo tataku  
Ana utsukushi adazakura  
Yoake ni chiru to mo shirezu**

 _Sem ficar tonto em grande parte tanto_

 _Será que vamos ver um sonho? Ou é uma ilusão?_

 _Vamos lá, todo lutar com as mãos_

 _A flor de cerejeira bonita esconde um buraco_

 _você pode certamente cair_

Tsuna volta a cantar sozinho

 **Katsu mo makeru mo toki no un naraba  
Kakugo wo kimete  
Iza oshite maire**

 _A hora da sorte é ganhar ou perder_

 _Me preparar para a resolução_

 _Agora eu devo pressionar_

O solo de shamisen chama a atenção de forma hipnotizante e depois Tsuna canta suavemente

 **Uta ga nagareta kokoro iku** **  
** **Namida nagareta kotoba iku** **  
Kimi yo kanashi to omoute mo  
Kyou wo kagiri to kimeta inochi yo**

 _A música flui, para onde_

 _As lagrimas flui, para onde_

 _Os pensamentos de que falo_

 _Eles decidiram viver sozinho até hoje_

E as duas cantam juntas mais uma vez

 **Shiranu ga hana koigokoro  
Kanawanu nara aa isso  
Kono yo wa utakata  
Nagaruru mama ni**

 _o despertar da Ignorante flor de meu amor_

 _Seria melhor se não a encontrar_

 _Este mundo é uma bolha,_

 _que seguir fluindo_

 **ou amari futatsu kyou koete  
Miru wa oni ka hito no ko ka  
Saa sa ete mo fuete mo te wo tatake  
Ara tanoshi ya hana no en  
Komen no tsuki sae torau**

 _Além de hoje dentro de muito para ambos_

 _Eles vão cair como demônios ou filhos de homens_

 _Vamos lá, mesmo florescendo ou murchando vamos aplaudir_

E Tsuna no final canta

 **Asaki yumemishi Utatane no naka de  
Hito no sadame wa kakumo hakanaki mono**

 _Vejo um sonho horrível dentro do meu cochilo_

 _E as decisões de pessoas escrevem para mim, são passageiras_

No final da apresentação houve uma chuva de aplausos e não havia nenhuma pessoal que não ostentava um rosto corado mesmo Hibari estava assim Logico Renascer cobriu a face e ele anuncia " _os vencedores foi Nana e Tsuna!"._

" _muito obrigada pessoal, mas eu também queria oferecer um bolo e Tsuna kun tem um presente para dar a você também!"_ disse Nana enquanto Mostrava um bolo muito luxuoso de café Tsuna iria dar seu presente também, mas Nana gritou " _ah! eu esqueci_ ".

" _mamãe o que aconteceu?"_ perguntou Tsuna.

" _o doutor muito charmoso chamado Shamal veio mais cedo e deixou presentes eu vou pegar!"_ Nana sai e vai pegar os presentes

Hayato estava preocupado " _Renascer san desde quando Shamal manda presente para homens?"_

Renascer comendo seu bolo de café responde _"no meu caso desde eu o punir, no caso de Tsuna é melhor você não saber!"_ falou Renascer com uma cara intimidante nisto Nana volta com dois pacotes pequenos e entrega o presente para aluno e professor.

O pacote de Renascer era fino ele abriu e retirou uma foto, mal Renascer olhou para a foto uma aura escura saiu dele ele transformou Leon em lança chamas e queimou a foto e a aura maligna começa a ser multiplicar Dino estava orando para Shamal sobreviver à fúria de Renascer.

Tsuna tentado se livra da aura demoníaca de Renascer abre o presente de Shamal ele retira o presente na frente de todos e o que sai do presente é uma calcinha rendada negra com laços laranja. Na revelação do presente de Tsuna a aura de Renascer cresce mais escura, mais o problemas que agora a aura não era só dele todos os convidados estava liberando uma aura negra e sua mãe pegou a calcinha da mão de Tsuna e disse:

" _não se preocupe meu amado filho vou me livrar disto_!" Nana estava sorrindo, mas o sorriso dava um mal estar em quem vise.

Renascer subiu no palco e com um rifle verde ele fala _"Shamal tem zero pontos e como perdedor depois do aniversario será caçado e torturado, todos de acordo!"._

" _sim!"_ foi à resposta à multidão, vamos dizer que a festa terminou como uma caçada humana que não foi bem sucedida já que Shamal havia se escondido bem pelo menos do que se tratava dos jovens pena que Renascer não era misericordioso e todos na cidade ouviram um grito de socorro de Shamal.

* * *

Depois de ter torturado Shamal Renascer voltou para casa onde viu os convidados dormindo espalhados pela casa cada um com um lençol que provavelmente Tsuna e sua Mãe colocaram. Quando ele chega ao quarto de Tsuna ele é recebido com um abraço e um bem vindo de volta.

Tsuna e Renascer ficam olhando as estrelas, Renascer no colo de Tsuna e Leon sentado confortavelmente nos cabelos de Tsuna o silencio pacifico foi cortado por Tsuna que falou "você sabe quando a caçada começou eu não puder dar meu presente para você então aqui espero que goste."

Tsuna ofereceu uma caixa bem embrulhada para Renascer quando ele abre ele ver um bracelete feito de perolas brancas e negras misturadas em um padrão, mas o bracelete estava aparecendo emanar um brilho misterioso Renascer sai do colo de Tsuna e coloca o bracelete em seu pequeno braço e então uma luz surge e quando a luz para de brilhar Renascer estava olhando para suas mãos adultas.

" _o que aconteceu?_!" Renascer pergunta e Tsuna sorrir.

* * *

Musica usada no capitulo _Hakushi Kassai Uta Awase_ do grupo _Supercell._

No próximo capitulo teremos a apresentação da loja que Tsuna entrou e no próximo um Renascido adulto.


End file.
